Kidnapping
by Bbolt14
Summary: Completely AU story. What would happen if Kate and Rick met when his child is kidnapped. Set in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is completely AU. I am really not sure how I came up with this either, it just popped in my head one day.

Please lemme know if you think I should continue!

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett walked up to the scene, breaking through the cameramen, news reporters and uniforms to get into her crime scene.<p>

"Lanie, what do we got?" she asked quickly. Kate couldn't see the body; it was being blocked by uniforms and CSU.

Lanie Parish turned to Kate and sighed, a look of pain on her face. "Maria Verallis, age 2… S… Strangled" Lanie said, having trouble finished her sentence.

"Lanie, did you say age 2?" Kate asked quietly. Children cases were, in her mind, the worst. Lanie nodded, and Kate walked up, moving CSU out of the way to look at the child.

The young girl was small, with blue eyes and long red hair. Kate composed herself before turning to Esposito and Ryan. "What do we know so far?"

"She was kidnapped two days ago from the family's home at 3am. Parent's called it in immediately, and a search went out, but there was no luck. From Dr. Parish's initial TOD, she was killed sometime within the last 4 hours."

"I want a full run on the case, and get me the lead investigator on the phone this instant. This son of a bitch needs to get caught, now. I'm going to go talk to the parents. You two get everything about this case on my desk, ASAP." Kate walked away from her partners and got into her car, leaning forward to catch her breath. She hated working on child cases, but the level of drive she had to solve the cases tripled. Kate drove to her Crown Vic to the home of the parents of the two year old, knocking on their door.

A young, distraught woman opened the door, and Kate flashed her badge. This part of the job was the worst.

"Mrs. Verallis, I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. Could I come inside ma'am?"

"Of course Detective, let my get my husband. Is, is this about Maria. Oh god. Anthony! Anthony come in here. The NYPD is here." The man rushed in, instantly drawing an arm around his wife. The young couple was no more than a year older than 25 year old Kate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Verallis, I'm so sorry to…" Kate began, but the woman screamed.

"No!" She yelled, burying her face into her husband's shoulder. "Detective is she…?" the man started, and Kate nodded.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Kate said quietly as they both cried.

When Kate got back to the precinct two hours later, she personally didn't have much on the case. In the 12th, Ryan and Esposito were working tirelessly at their desks.

"What did you boys find?"

"Nothing really, but we aren't going to stop. Your investigator is in the break room with some news for you. Might want to go check it out" Ryan said, tilting his head toward the break room. Kate nodded and walked in, nodding her head at the man standing before her.

"Detective Beckett, I'm Detective Will Sorenson, lead investigator on the Verallis case. It's nice to meet you, but under bad circumstances, of course."

"Likewise Detective Sorenson. What do you have for me on the case?"

"There was another kidnapping today, two hours after your murder. It's the same M.O, so we're connecting it with this case as well. This is the little girl" he said, opening the file he held in his hands. He held out the photo and Kate took it, staring down into the eyes of a gorgeous redheaded 3 year old with bright blue eyes.

"I have my boys working with yours to run any connections between the two families. Financials are different between both, as well as areas of residence and background of the family, but there may be some form of connection when we look more into it" Sorenson said, handing Kate the case file. She opened it up and read the name of the little girl who had recently been kidnapped.

Alexis Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get an update. Crazy schedule and major writers block. Thank you so much for the story alerts and reviews. You're reviews helped a ton while I was writing this chapter. Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing.

Kate went back into the bullpen and sat down at her desk, running her hand through her long brown hair. Ryan and Esposito sat at their desks, staring at her.

"You alright boss?" Esposito asked, being the first one brave enough to speak up. Kate looked up at the two of them and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks guys. Hey, I… um… I wanted to apologize for earlier, for coming off so harsh. You guys know, I don't do well with these cases."

Ryan stood up from his desk and started walking into the break room, stopping by her desk first to pat her on the back. "You're alright boss, we understand" he said. Her face lit up a little as she stared at the two men she knew as her only family.

"Thanks guys. Here" she said, pulling a twenty out of her pocket. She slipped the money into Ryan's hand. "You two go grab some lunch, on me. I'm going to meet the family over at the Castle's, to get everything I can on this little girl." Kate stood up from her desk and grabbed her coat, rushing out of the precinct. She climbed into her Crown Vic and drove to the address given to her by Sorenson.

Before she went into the apartment, she grabbed the file off her passenger seat and opened it back up. Kate stared down at the picture of the little girl they'd found that morning, and then scanned her eyes over, staring at the face of one Alexis Castle. She ran her fingertips over the photo, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I promise I'm going to help you" she whispered quietly, before closing the file and finally climbing out of her car.

When she got upstairs, she heard yelling coming from behind the door of the loft Sorenson gave her the address too. Kate knocked on the door and waited a moment before yelling. "Mr. and Mrs. Castle, NYPD, open the door please!" She waited a moment, and heard more yelling. "Mr. and Mrs. Castle!" she yelled louder. The door flew open just as she was about to open the door. Kate gasped as she saw him for the first time. Richard Castle.

She started into the eyes of her favorite author, his face flustered, his hair a rumpled mess.

"Mr. Castle, I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. Is everything alright?" she asked, looking around the large man to look further into his loft.

"Um… Yeah Detective, here, come on in" he said, moving out of the way, gesturing for her to come in. She nodded and walked into the loft, looking around.

"Mr. Castle, I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Please, call me Rick" he said, looking around the loft. "Meredith, get out here! The officer is here about Lexi!"

Kate heard the click of high heels across the hardwood floor and turned, watching the infamous Meredith walk down the steps.

"Richard, what the hell do you want now?" she asked, running her fingers through her long red hair.

Kate could see where the little Alexis she saw in the pictures got her looks from.

"Mrs. Castle, I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. I need to ask you and your husband a few questions about your daughter, if you don't mind."

"Well, we are kind of b-" Meredith started, but Rick cut her off.

"Anything for our little girl Detective…" he trailed off, while glaring over at Meredith. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No thank you" Kate said softly, sitting down on their couch. Looking at the couple across from her, she could see it was failing. Anyone could see that it was failing. Meredith sat on one side of the couch, while Rick sat on the other. The two, who should have been comforting one another in their time of pain, hated one another. Kate hated judging people on appearances, but she couldn't help herself while staring at the awkward couple. She looked at Meredith first, who was on her phone.

"_How can a mother who's two year old daughter is missing act like nothing is wrong?" _she asked herself, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle, when was the last time you saw your daughter?"

Rick spoke up first. "I put her down for a nap around 12, and then left to go meet with my publisher, which is when Meredith was supposed to be taking care of her." He was angry. She could hear it in his voice.

"Don't you dare go blaming this on me Richard" she began, but he glared at her.

"You were supposed to watch her Meredith. You were. I had to work for an hour. One hour that you had to watch our daughter, and she got kidnapped!" he yelled.

"Mr. Castle, I understand you're upset, but to find your daughter, I need you two to cooperate" Kate spoke up, staring directly into his eyes. He stared directly back at her, before she spoke up again. "Please" she asked softly. Rick nodded and sunk back into the couch.

"She's only three Detective…" Rick mumbled, burying his face into his hands.

Kate nodded, and turned to Meredith. "Mrs. Castle, what can you tell me about your daughter's disappearance?"

"Richard left me with Alexis, who was asleep. And I had a friend over, and we were… otherwise occupied, and I didn't hear anything happening. But when he came back, she was gone."

"Do either of you know of anyone who would do this? Anyone at all who'd want revenge against either of you?"

"No" they replied simultaneously.

"Detective Sorenson asked us all of this earlier. We didn't know anything. Don't you all go over notes or something?" Meredith asked.

"We do, but I like to get my own perspective on things as well."

From a writer's standpoint, Rick new exactly what she was talking about, but Meredith didn't understand.

"This is outrageous. The damn NYPD should be out looking for our daughter. Not gallivanting around town asking questions. Richard, I'm leaving. Call me when you know something." And with that, Meredith left.

The minute the door slammed shut, Rick wiped tears from his eyes. "She doesn't get it. Our little girl is gone because she couldn't keep her legs closed long enough to actually pay attention. Our three year old is gone, and all she cares about is screwing her director to get better jobs. Detective Beckett, please tell me, are they really doing everything they can to find my daughter?"

"They're doing everything that they can to find her, and more. We're going to find her Mr. Castle."

"I have a question for you Detective. My daughter, do you think that she is going to end up like that little girl you found this morning?"

Kate shook her head and reached across the coffee table, taking his hand. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but the man lost his wife and daughter all in one day, and needed comfort. "I'm going to work my ass off to make sure nothing happens to your daughter."

Rick stared into her eyes and let out the first smile she'd seen since she got there. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kate's phone rang.

"Excuse me" she mumbled, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she stood and walked to the window. "Beckett."

"Hey boss" Esposito said. "Ryan and I ran the backgrounds of the family and found a match between the two. There's a guy, Tyler Dupree that worked in the Castle's building, and also in the Verallis' building. It's a minimal connection, but we're bringing him in now for questioning. You coming back?"

"I'm gonna talk to Castle about him, then I'll meet you boys there." Kate turned and looked back at Rick on the couch. He was lying back with his hands covering his face, taking heavy breaths. Kate sighed and walked back over to him, picking up her file. "Mr. Castle, I have one more question for you. Do you recognize the name Tyler Dupree?"

The second the name left Kate's mouth, Rick shot up off the couch, his face red with anger. "That son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update! I got a new laptop and had to get it all set up before I could continue. Thank you all for the reaction to this story!

* * *

><p>Kate rushed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Castle, please, take a deep breath for me. I need you to tell me about Tyler Dupree. Okay?" she asked, gently guiding him back down onto the couch. She sat next to him and turned to look directly at him.<p>

Rick stared into her eyes, his fists clenching the couch until his knuckles turned white.

"He worked here for a while. I knew something was off with that boy. He'd always talk to Alexis. I mean, she's an adorable kid, so I know she's sometimes irresistible, but he would come up here and knock on the door. Asking if he could see her, and all that. Meredith got freaked out and told the owner, and Tyler got fired. We should have reported him to the cops. Oh god, he's the one that took that other little girl. And now he's got my baby. Detective Beckett, you have to go get him. I swear, if he hurts her, I'll…" Rick trailed off, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Mr. Castle, they have him in custody. I need to go to the precinct and interrogate him with my team. I promise, I will find your daughter" Kate reassured him, placing her hand gently on his.

"She's all I've got" he whispered.

"I know."

Kate arrived at the precinct twenty minutes later and stormed in, tossing her jacket into her chair. Ryan and Esposito came up beside her desk, handing her Tyler's file.

"Tyler Dupree, age twenty four, arrested twice for breaking and entering. He got fired from his job at the Castle's apartment, and started working two days later at the Verallis' apartment."

"Have you two talked to him yet?" Kate asked, reading quickly over the file.

"We went in there, but he scowled us off. We figured that you, being a woman and all, might have a better time getting through to him."

"Alright, I'll try him out. You boys stick in the observation room, knock if I get too rough. Castle is counting on me. When I went over there, his ex wife was a complete bitch. It's her fault their kid is gone."

"Damn. Well, we gotta find this out for the guy" Esposito said.

Kate nodded before walking into the interrogation room. She dropped the file down onto the table and sat in the chair across of Tyler, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tyler Dupree, where is Alexis Castle?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hmm?" he questioned, leaning back on two legs of the chair, crossing his arms. He had dark brown hair that swooped in front of his eyes, and striking green eyes. For being a possible murderer, kidnapper, and pedophile, Kate found him interesting. He didn't look like their stereotypical killer. But then again…

Everyone looked like a killer to her.

"Alexis Castle." Kate pulled the photo from the file and slid it across the table, pointing to it. "That little girl is three years old, and does not deserve to go through any of this. Now tell me. Where is she?"

"I've never seen her in my life." He pushed the picture back toward Kate, lifting a hand up to push his hair out of his way.

"Mr. Dupree, do you recognize this child?" Kate pushed a picture of Maria Verallis over to Tyler, who replied with the same answer.

"Nope."

"Now see Mr. Dupree. This is where you and I are in a pickle. Because, at your claims, you've never seen these two children. Whereas, I have solid proof showing that you have, in fact, been in contact with both of these children. Now you can either start telling me the truth, or I can do this the hard way. And I really hate it when pricks make my job harder. So, tell me, Mr. Dupree. Where is Alexis Castle?"

"Look Detective Beckett, if I knew where the kid was, I would tell you. I really would. But, I don't know."

"Mr. Dupree, where were you this morning?"

"In my apartment."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"Doubt it" he shrugged off. He looked down at the photos of the two children and smiled wickedly.

Kate took notice and slammed her hands down onto the table, standing up, making Tyler jump.

"Tell me where she is. She is three years old Tyler. She has her entire life ahead of her. Now where is she?" Kate asked, staring directly into his eyes.

Tyler chuckled and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd like my lawyer now Detective" he whispered, leaning back in his chair.

Kate's face turned a dark shade of red and she turned, opening up the interrogation room door.

"Get him into holding" she told the uniforms by the door, before walking back to her murder board. She moved Tyler's picture to the top suspect spot and plopped down onto her chair, drinking her coffee.

Ryan and Esposito turned up at her desk moments later, looking up at the board. Ryan tossed a sandwich onto her desk, tilting his head down toward it.

"Eat. We're going with the uniforms to check out Tyler's apartment. They have him in lockup now. We'll call you if we find anything out. Okay?"

Kate stared down at the sandwich, running her fingers over the plastic wrapping.

"I'm coming with you boys."

"Beckett, stay here and eat something. We know how you get."

Kate shook her head and stood up, pulling her hair up into a bun. "I promised Richard Castle that I would find his daughter, and I am going to. So I am going with you boys."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and everything! I did add some of Alexis' pov into the story, so let me know what you think. It's hard putting yourself into the mind of a 3 year old. As I said before, thanks for everything!

Disclaimer: I didn't get my christmas wish, so I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, with only a small light shining through the cracks in the door of the room she was trapped in. Alexis Castle sat, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, tears streaming down her small face. There was blood on her arms from her nervous scratching, and it spread over her pants from her being curled up so small. Being three, she was bright for her age, and could tell something was wrong. Alexis heard a loud bang and cowered into the corner more.<p>

"Daddy?" she called out, tucking her head down between her knees. Loud bangs normally meant that the person who took her was coming back to yell at her some more, which frightened her greatly. The bang came again, and she curled up more, tears forming again.

"Daddy!" she called out louder, hoping he was there. The only person she wanted to see was her Dad. Though she was small, Alexis knew that her mother had something to do with the fact that she was now in a dark, scary place, with no one around. She remembered everything that happened.

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I don't wanna go to sleep." She gripped onto his jacket and buried her head into his shoulder, clinging onto him. "No nap time." _

"_Alexis, I need you to go take a nap. I have to run to work for a little bit, so your Mommy will be here with you. But if you don't nap, we can't get ice cream tonight after dinner." _

_Alexis contemplated her dad's words, refusing to let go of him as he tried to put her into her bed. "Daddy, promise?" she asked, slowly slipping down into her bed. _

"_I promise." He pulled the covers over his small daughter, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Rick began to walk out, but Alexis gripped onto the sleeve of his jacket. _

"_Daddy, can you tell me a story?" _

_Rick smiled and knelt down next to the edge of her bed and nodded. "Of course I can." _

"_Once, there was a little princess…" he began, telling a story of a girl in a dreamland. Alexis yawned loudly and rolled onto her side, her eyes fluttering closed as he spoke. _

_Once he believed she was out, he kissed her head again and ran his hand over her hair. He stood up, but heard her voice once more. _

"_Daddy, will you be here when I wake up?" she asked in her sleepy tone. _

"_Yes I will. Now go to sleep."_

"_Okay… love you Daddy."_

"_I love you too pumpkin." _

When she woke up from her nap, she was in the dark room, alone. The man who took her had been in the room twice so far, and only came in to yell things she couldn't understand. Alexis heard the banging noise another time and began crying more, shutting her eyes quickly to picture her dad. She just wanted to see him again.

Kate moved around the apartment, looking for any signs of Alexis.

"Espo, Ryan, you guys have anything?" she called out, digging through papers on Tyler's dining room table.

"Nothing yet boss. You?"

"N-" she started, but she came across a file folder on the table. Ryan and Esposito walked back into the room, staring at her as her face turned red.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, looking at the file from over Beckett's shoulder.

"He's been stalking their families" she said, tossing the file onto the table.

In the file, there were multiple photos of the Verallis family, and the Castle family.

Kate sucked in a deep breath, staring down at the photos.

"You think he has her?" Esposito asked, taking a look at the pictures.

"Yeah, I do. Guys we have to find her. If you two could go back and interview Dupree, I'm going to start searching around here for any clues to where the kid might be."

The boys left, and Kate pulled her gloves on, searching the apartment for clues of Alexis' whereabouts. She started with the file on the dining room table, before moving into Tyler's bedroom. Kate hadn't been into Tyler's room yet, only the members of CSU had. She looked around the room, checking everything for a sign of the girl, but saw nothing. Kate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before opening up the closet door. She wanted so badly to find a break in the case. Anything to lead that little girl back to her father.

Kate had read Rick Castle's books. In her mind, he didn't need to know that his books were a large contribution to her attempt to get over her mothers murder. In Kate Beckett's mind, without him, she wouldn't be where she was today.

So with that, she had to help him. She had to save his daughter.

The door swung open, and she tensed.

And her heart practically jumped when she heard a child's whimper from nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for the response to this story. It's awesome.

Disclaimer: Still got nothin.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito got back to the precinct, immediately going into the interrogation room with Tyler Dupree. They watched Kate interact with him, and mixing that with their own experience, they knew the "bad cop" routine was the only way to go.<p>

"Look Dupree. Where is she? We found evidence in your apartment that you've been following around the Castle's, and the Verallis'. You knew their schedules and you knew the families. You're name is written all over that kids disappearance. Now tell us, where's the kid?"

Tyler sat back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. His lawyer had shown up, and instructed Tyler not to talk.

"Detectives, with what right did you have to go into Mr. Dupree's apartment?"

"Probable cause. Where is the three year old?" Esposito pulls the photo of Alexis out and slides it across the table.

"This little girl deserves to be with her family. She is three, Tyler. We know you know where she is. Now, tell us."

Tyler eyed up the photo again, and looked at his lawyer. Tyler's lawyer Annie Westlook, looked down at the photo, then back up at Tyler, shaking her head.

"We're done here Detective's."

"The hell we are. Ms. Westlook, this child is missing. Now, your client has obvious evidence in his apartment that he knows where that child is. There is evidence in his apartment proving that he knows. Now, tell us. Where is she?" Esposito spoke, his voice rising as he talked.

"Espo" Ryan whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to find Alexis as badly as the team, but he didn't want Esposito to get in trouble.

"We're leaving" Westlook said, grabbing Tyler by the wrist. She started to pull him out of the room, but Tyler gripped onto the doorframe and turned around, staring at Esposito and Ryan.

"Subway, near their apartment" he said, before his lawyer drug him out of the room.

Kate heard the small whimper again, but the work of CSU got progressively louder.

"Guys! Quiet!" she yelled loudly, and the people around her became quickly silent.

Kate waited for a moment until she heard the whimper again, coming from the closet. Frantically, she began throwing the closets contents out, searching for the voice. She saw nothing, but heard the whimper again, coming from deeper in the closet. Kate ran her hands over the back panel of the closet before pulling it off.

In the small panel was a video baby monitor. Kate grabbed it and stared at the video, turning up the sound. In the background, you could see the faint silhouette of a small, crying Alexis Castle.

"Oh god" Kate whispered, scampering out of the closet, monitor in hand.

She ran quickly out of the apartment and toward the elevator, when her phone rang.

"Beckett" she said quickly, staring down at the monitor.

"Hey, Dupree gave us a location."

"I've got a video feed of Alexis. Found it hidden in his apartment. What's the location?"

"Dupree said subway near their apartment. What's the Castle's address?"

Kate rattled off the address, staring down at Alexis. She was curled up on her side now, her face buried into her arms. Kate's heart broke as she watched the little girl in fear.

"We'll meet you there" Esposito said, and hung up.

Kate rushed quickly to her car, pulling her phone out, dialing a number.

"Hello?" Rick answered, pain in his voice.

"Mr. Castle, this is Detective Beckett with the NYPD. We have a lead on your daughter's whereabouts, and I have a video feed of her as well. She's all right. I just wanted you to know."

"Oh god. Thank you so much Kate. Please, I need to call my Mother and let her know. I… Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Mr. Castle. I'll let you know, okay?"

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you so, so much Kate." He hung up the phone, and Kate dropped hers into her lap, driving at full speed to the Castle's loft.

By the time she pulled up outside, Esposito, Ryan, Sorenson, and the team were all there. Kate stepped quickly out of her car and grabbed the monitor, walking to the boys.

"Here's the video feed I found in Dupree's apartment. That's her, right there. You can hear her crying as well. What do you guys have?"

"Tyler told us she was in the subway neat their loft, and that's all we've got" Ryan said, looking down at the monitor. "That poor kid."

"Alright. We're going in. Detective Sorenson, here is the video feed" she said, putting the monitor into his hands.

"Espo, Ryan, lets go." Kate took out her gun and ran down the subway steps. Everyone was cleared out, and the subway lines had stopped, so it was eerily quiet.

"Check closets and everything. There's some light shining through for her, so it's bound to be a in a place semi-lit. And stay quiet, because you may be able to hear her crying."

Kate held up her gun, walking around the subway line, listening carefully. She opened up every door she saw, but saw nothing. She was beginning to believe Tyler had thrown them off, when she heard the sound of a scared child yet again.

"Guys, over here" Kate called out, and the boys rushed over. "Stay quiet" she whispered, and they heard a small voice call out.

"Daddy!"

"That's her," Kate said with relief, running toward the door where the sound came from. She tried the door, but it was locked.

"Lets bust it in, all three of us. Ready, one, two" she called out and they all ran forward, slamming into the door. The door busted open and Kate sighed in relief.

Crying, in the corner of the room, was a very frightened three year old. She holstered her gun and walked slowly toward Alexis.

"Alexis, sweetie, I'm Kate. You're safe now okay? Wanna go get Daddy?"

Hearing the word Daddy, Alexis looked up, staring at the kind woman. "Kate?" She asked quietly, curling up more into the corner.

"Yeah, I'm Kate, and that over there is Kevin and Javi. We're police officers" she said, pulling out her badge.

Alexis' eyes traveled down to the badge, then back up to Kate. "Daddy?"

"Yes, I can take you to your Daddy." Kate held her arms out, nodding. "I promise, nothing's gonna hurt you, okay? Lets go find your Daddy."

Alexis crawled out into Kate's arms, burying her face into Kate's shoulder as she began to cry.

"Shhh" Kate whispered, running her hand over Alexis' back to soothe her. "It's okay sweetie. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

"You're a p-police officer" Alexis asked, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Yes, all three of us are."

"D-did you get the bad guy?" she asked softly, hiding her face again as they walked more toward the bright lights.

Kate ran her hand over Alexis' back and nodded. "Yes we did."

Alexis began to cry into Kate's shoulder again, all while Kate hugged her close. She walked up the steps and toward the team. There was an ambulance pulling up to check out Alexis, and Kate tilted her head over toward it.

"I'm going to take this one over to get checked out by the medic. She's got scratches. Did you contact the family?"

Detective Sorenson nodded. "Yeah, they're going to the 12th. Standard protocol. You taking her?"

"Yeah" Kate said, holding Alexis close. "I've got her."

Kate began to whisper into Alexis' ear as they walked to the ambulance. "Okay sweetie, the paramedics need to look at you before we can go find Daddy. They need to check and make sure everything is okay."

"Okay" Alexis mumbled into Kate's neck.

The paramedics opened up the doors and Kate began to set Alexis down, but the little girl clung to her.

"Please don't leave" she pleaded, obviously afraid.

"I'll stay right here" Kate replied, setting Alexis down into the ambulance.

The little girl had tear stains running down her cheeks, and refused to look away from Kate while the medic's checked out her arms. When they were finished, Kate picked Alexis back up and turned to the medics.

"Anything major?"

"Not really. The scratches seem to be self-inflicted. Probably because she was scared. Just tell the family to keep anti-infection ointment on it, and she'll be fine."

"Thank you" Kate said and Alexis popped her head up.

"Thank you Mr. Paramedic" Alexis said, waving her little hand at him.

"You're very welcome. Be good, okay?"

"Mhm" Alexis nodded, and turned her head toward Kate.

"Can I see my Daddy now?"

"Yeah, let's go see your Daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year everyone! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Kate carried Alexis to the car and set her down in the back seat, making sure she was buckled in. When she climbed into the front, she heard Alexis make a small noise.<p>

"Ms. Kate?" she asked very quietly.

"What's up sweetie?" Kate asked as she began the drive back to the precinct.

"Um… I… never mind."

"Alexis, you can tell me anything. I promise."

"Do you have something that I can have to dink?" I… um… I'm really thirsty."

"Oh Alexis, of course. Here you go." Kate pulled open her bag and grabbed a water bottle, passing it back to her. Alexis twisted the bottle open and drank some, putting the cap back on it. Kate was amazed that Alexis hadn't needed any help.

"Thank you very much Ms. Kate."

"You're very welcome." Kate pulled up to the precinct and climbed out before going to the back. She unbuckled Alexis and pulled her up into her arms.

"Am I about to go see daddy?" Alexis asked, wrapping her arms around Kate's neck as they went inside.

"Yeah, he is upstairs with the other Detectives."

They walked into the elevator and Alexis pressed the button, riding up to the homicide floor. When the stepped out, Alexis spoke up.

"Wait-" she stopped, her little hands grabbing Kate's face.

"What is it Alexis?" Kate asked. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Esposito and Ryan keeping Rick busy in the break room, so she knew they hadn't realized they were at the precinct yet.

"Thank you for helping me." Alexis threw her arms around Kate and hugged her tightly.

"You're very welcome" Kate whispered, hugging her back. "Alright, let's go get your Daddy."

Kate walked Alexis into the break room, and Rick spun around.

"Baby" he cried out breathlessly, running over and scooping Alexis from Kate's arms. He spun her around and hugged her tightly; pressing kisses into her hair, holding her close to his chest.

"Daddy, Ms. Kate gave me water to drink. Is that okay?"

Rick couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his innocent daughter, hugging her closer to his chest. "Of course it's okay honey," he whispered, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Mr. Castle, I had the paramedics check her out back at the scene. He said that if you just put some ointment on her arms, it should heal up quickly."

"Thank you so much Detective Beckett" he said, pressing another kiss to Alexis' head.

"You're welcome Mr. Castle. I'm glad we got her back."

Alexis settled in her father's arms and was asleep quickly. He held her in his arms and she laid her head onto his shoulder, pressing her little hands against his chest.

"Daddy…" she murmured.

"Let's go home pumpkin."

"Okay" she said with a big yawn, settling into his chest as she slept.

"Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?"

"It isn't needed. Trust me Mr. Castle, you've helped more than you realize. Take her home." Kate smiled and held the door open for them.

Rick smiled at her and pulled her in for a side hug. "Thank you so much" he whispered in her ear before walking out of the bullpen. His hot breath in her ear left her weak at the knees, and she bit onto her bottom lip, watching him walk out of the precinct.

"Calm down Kate" she whispered to herself, walking back out to her desk. The captain came out and gave Kate and the boys the weekend off, so they all quickly packed up and left.

Back at her apartment, Kate kicked off her boots, ordered Chinese food, and collapsed onto her couch. She grabbed her Richard Castle book off of her table and flipped open the cover, tracing her fingers over where she had gotten him to sign it the other day.

_To Kate, _

_You have gorgeous eyes. Open them up to see the world. _

_Rick Castle_

She smiled and turned the book to the page where she had left off, continuing the story. About two hours later, Kate had eaten dinner, changed into her comfy clothes, and curled up on the couch. At around 10, her phone rang, and she answered without checking the ID.

"Beckett."

"Detective Beckett?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Rick Castle."

Her heart started pounding in her chest and her hands trembled.

"Um… Hi Mr. Castle, what can I help you with?"

"It's Alexis."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, it's just, she is crying. And normally, I can calm her down, but, this is going to sound odd, she is asking for you. Only you."

"Mr. Castle, I…"

"Please Kate. I wouldn't be asking if it weren't important. She says she'll only go to sleep if, and I quote "Ms. Kate is here to keep the bad man away." So please, talk to her, or something" Rick pleaded over the phone.

Kate checked the clock and bit onto her bottom lip softly. "Alright, I'll come over. Are you at your apartment?" She asked, holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder as she pulled her shoes on.

"Yeah, we are. Thank you so much Kate. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Mr. Castle."

Kate grabbed her bag and threw in her badge, gun, and book, and left her apartment, driving over to the Castle's loft.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself that her going to the Castle's loft was nothing more than to help out a sad three year old.

But even she knew it wasn't just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter everyone! Sorry for it being a little late, life got in the way. But, with the weekend coming up, there should be at least another chapter or two coming your way by Monday. Please let me know what you think. I had trouble with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still have nothing.

* * *

><p>Kate gathered up the courage and knocked on the door, hearing a loud cry come through the door and feet pound against the ground.<p>

"Alexis please sweetie!" Rick said, opening the door with one hand, his face falling to a smile. "Oh thank god you're here. Come in, please" he said, rocking the screaming little girl against his chest. "Alexis, baby, look, it's Detective Beckett."

Alexis turned her small head and looked up at Kate before lunging herself out of her fathers arms and into Kate's. Kate caught the small child and cuddled her against her chest.

"Hi there little one" she whispered into Alexis' ear, rubbing her back gently.

"Hi Ms. Kate" Alexis mumbled, clutching onto Kate's shirt. She buried her little face into Kate's neck and yawned, wrapping her arms around her. "You promise to keep the bad guys away?" she asked quietly.

"I promise. But honey, you need to go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay" she mumbled, and then quickly fell asleep.

Rick stared in awe as Kate rocked his sleeping daughter. "You're incredible" he whispered, running a hand over Alexis' hair.

Kate bit her bottom lip and smiled, running a hand over Alexis' back. "It's nothing. She's just scared, that's all. What to put her up?"

"Here, I'll take her. You go ahead and grab something to drink." Rick took Alexis upstairs and laid her in her bed, kissing her head softly before going back downstairs. When he got downstairs, Kate was bent over looking into his fridge, so he got a good look at her butt.

"Gorgeous…" he mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

"What's that?" she asked, standing up and spinning to look at him.

"Nothing" Rick said quickly, looking away from her. He walked over and stepped behind her, leaning over her. "Beer?" he asked.

Kate bit her bottom lip gently, nodding. "Yeah, thanks."

Rick popped the beer open and handed it to her, grabbing his own as they sat at the counter. They each took a sip of their beer before Rick laid his head down on the counter, sighing.

"Damn."

"We got her back Mr. Castle. She's okay."

"Please, call me Rick. You're not on an obligation to be here, so please" he asked, lifting his head up slightly to look at her with one eye.

Kate took another sip of her drink and nodded. "Deal, so long as you call me Kate. So, has she always been like this when you try and get her to sleep?"

"Not really" Rick grumbled, turning his head to look at Kate from his comfortable spot with his head on his arm. "I knew it was going to be bad though. Any three year old that goes through a trauma like that doesn't need this. But, with as little and stubborn as she is, it would make her angry if I were in the room with her while she slept. That's why I keep leaving the room."

"My dad always said that's how I was as a kid. Never wanted to step back from a fight. Even as a toddler. She'll grow up to be a huge daddy's girl."

"I'll look forward to it. That reminds me… Meredith."

"Your wife?"

"Soon to be ex."

Silence filled the room as they both took long sips of their beers.

"If you don't mind me saying Mr. C… Rick, she seemed like she wasn't very involved in your daughters life." Kate hid her face a little, hoping to not have to regret her statement.

"She isn't involved at all. If I were someone looking in on this relationship, I would look at Meredith as a surrogate or something. The woman loves Alexis, I can tell that, but she loves her job just as equally, if not more. That is why I'm filing for a divorce. That, and the fact that I can't stand being around her for more than a day."

Kate slid a hand over and rubbed his back gently, comforting the distressed father next to her. "Just from my little time with you all, I can tell you're an incredible father Rick. Meredith doesn't deserve either of you. That little girl up there is precious, and if your ex can't see it, then she is missing out."

"Thank you." Rick sighed and sat up, taking another drink of his beer before looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright, Detective. You know all about my life worries. Now tell me some of yours."

Kate glanced over at him and smiled, taking a sip of her beer. "Well, I grew up in Manhattan, went studied at NYU for a little and then joined the police academy. Worked up way up to detective as fast as I could, and here I am."

Rick looked over and laughed, bringing a hand up to push a strand of her hair out of the way, tilting his head to get a good look at her face. "You're lying through your teeth. I can tell. But, I get it."

Her eyes widen and her face turns red. "I… lying? No…"

"Kate, I'm a best selling author. I'm pretty good at reading people when they are lying to me."

"Well then Rick, what do you think is my life story?"

"Hmm. You grew up well, privileged Manhattan girl, just like the rest of them. But you were quiet. You like to read. Ever read my stuff?"

"Possibly…" Kate trailed off. "Continue."

"Alright, lets see. You shouldn't be in this job. Not with your background." He could tell by the look on her face that he hit a soft spot. "You're broken…" he whispered, reaching a hand over, touching her arm lightly. Rick was about to speak again when he heard Alexis ear piercing cries again. "Oh god. She's back up. Will you come up?"

"Hmm, yeah" Kate replied, obviously lost in her thoughts.

Kate was amazed. She had known this man for two days, and he was already closing in on her inner most secrets that took her years to reveal to her best friends. It intrigued her, knowing that he could figure her out so easily.

The pair got upstairs and walked into Alexis' room, where the small child lay crying into her blanket. Rick laid his hand on her back, rubbing circles. "Sweetheart" he whispered, and she flung herself into his arms, crying loudly.

"Daddy, he's gonna get me" she murmured between broken sobs.

"Oh honey," he whispered, clutching her close. Rick sat up on the bed and Kate sat next to him, running her hand over Alexis' leg. "No one is going to get you. Ms. Kate and I are here, and we promise, nothing will get you."

"Ms. K-Kate?"

"Yes Alexis?"

"Y-you but the bad man away, r-right?"

"Yes sweetie, he's gone. He can't hurt you. We promise."

Alexis lifted her head up and took her fathers face into her little hands. "Daddy, can I get some milk and sit with you and Ms. Kate?"

"Yes sweetie you can. But, only for a little, okay? It's late, and you had a big day. You need some sleep." Rick rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay" the three year old said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck as she laid her head on his shoulder, yawning and cuddling into his warm chest.

Alexis, though small, was a smart young girl. And as she looked from her father to the woman walking beside him, noticing the apparent smiles on their faces, she knew that her dad was happy. He didn't look at her mom that way, and she could tell. She noticed everything. And in her brilliant, three year old mind, she was already planning to make sure that Ms. Kate would be around for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

YAY We get "Till Death Do Us Part" tomorrow! I'm hoping for a Caskett dance or hug or something.

Disclaimer: This show belongs to the incredible Andrew Marlowe and ABC studios.

* * *

><p>When they got downstairs, Alexis had moved into Kate's arms while Rick got her milk from the fridge. She took Kate's face into her hands, a usual gesture for when she wanted her words to be remembered, and laid her forehead to Kate's.<p>

"Ms. Kate?"

"Yes Alexis?"

"Do you like Daddy?"

"I- You- Alexis, I think your Daddy is a very nice person" Kate replied, speaking the first thing that came to her mind. The two went and sat on the couch, and Alexis curled up in Kate's lap.

"Can you stay here more? And hang out with Daddy and I? Oh!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. "He makes forts, and we lay in them and watch princess movies." Alexis slid off Kate's lap and ran to her father, tugging on his pants. "Daddy, can we make a fort and watch princess movies with Ms. Kate?" she asked. She sat down on his foot and clung to him, only releasing once arm to clutch onto the bottle he'd handed her.

Rick chuckled as he walked back to the couch holding two coffees, making a dramatic swing with his leg that Alexis clung to, causing her to smile and laugh loudly. He handed one to Kate and sat next to her on the couch, putting his down before pulling Alexis up into his lap.

"Honey, it's late. I'm sure Kate needs to get back to her own apartment…"

Alexis' face fell and she climbed onto Kate's lap, throwing her little arms around the Detective's neck, holding onto her. "No no no no no. Daddy, she can't go. Then mommy and the bad man are going to come back. Please, just tonight."

Rick could tell Alexis' was using her three-year-old self to charm him into having Kate stay. On normal occasions, he wouldn't go along with it. However, now, he knew she upset and scared, so he played along. "Lexi, sweetie, I'll talk to Kate about her staying over, only if you promise to go to sleep. Deal?" he asked, holding his hand out to shake hers.

She slipped her little hand into his and shook her body, giggling as she climbed between the two adults. Alexis grabbed her bottle and settled into the couch, yawning heavily as her eyes began to flutter. "Deal" she mumbled before falling asleep again quickly. Rick absentmindedly ran his fingers through her bright red hair, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good night princess."

Kate watched their interactions, intrigued. The unconditional love between Rick and Alexis was radiating through the room as the little girl nuzzled her head into her father's side.

"You're an amazing Dad."

"Eh, she seems to think so. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. Hopefully this time she is out for good."

Kate and Rick watched as Alexis slid one hand over to clutch Rick's shirt, the other hand clutching Kate's pants. Kate chuckled and looked back up at Rick.

"Looks like someone doesn't want me to go. I can go, though, if you want" Kate said, making at apparent that she really didn't want to go.

Rick turned his head and looked at the clock, nodding. "It's late, and whether you're a detective or not, I'm a gentleman, and no woman is going into that city this late at night alone. You can take my room, and I'll crash with this one" he said, rubbing Alexis' head.

"No way Rick. I am imposing enough. I'm not taking your bed. I'll sleep on the couch. It's comfortable" she said, patting the cushions with a wide smile. "Besides, you need to sleep. You've had just as hard a day as she has. I can get her if she is crying."

"Kate, I-" Rick began, but he was cut off by the door swinging open and slamming on the wall.

"Ricky!" they heard, and his eyes rolled. Meredith stumbled into the apartment; her hair disheveled, makeup smeared, the stench of alcohol radiating from her. "Oh it's my baby! I'm so happy she is okay" she said drunkenly, walking over to the couch.

Rick pushed Alexis into Kate's lap and stood up, holding his hand out to stop Meredith. "Quit it Meredith, you're absolutely intoxicated. You can't be around Alexis like this. Go to bed."

"No" she argued, placing her hand on Rick's chest, drawing circles. She slid her hand up and curled her fingers around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Unless you join me." Her other hand slipped down to the front of his pants, and he pushed her back from him.

"Quit it. You don't need to be here right now. She is afraid of you Meredith. And seeing you like this will only make it worse for our little girl. Now go and sleep off whatever you've chosen as your drink of choice for the day, and maybe I will let you see her tomorrow. It's going to be based on whether or not you're acceptable."

Meredith glared up at him and kicked her shoes off, shucking her coat onto the ground. She looked around Rick to see Alexis and Kate on the couch.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Meredith snapped, moving around Rick to walk to the couch.

Kate sat with Alexis, who had curled up with her head in Kate's lap, her little arms wrapped around Kate's leg.

"You bitch, get away from my daughter."

"Mrs. Castle, your daughter-"

"Exactly. My daughter. Come here baby" she said drunkenly, reaching out for Alexis, but Rick stopped her.

"Meredith I swear if you touch her you are out of here. Now get to bed, or I'm sending you to a hotel."

"Not till the bitch leaves."

"She isn't a bitch, she's brilliant and protecting our daughter from the fear of the shit that you caused!"

Kate's eyes widened as he called her brilliant, but she because distracted when she felt Alexis stirring awake.

"Mmmm" the small child mumbled.

Kate scooped Alexis up into her arms, looking over Meredith's shoulder at Rick. She pointed upstairs and he nodded, watching from the corner of his eye as they ran up the steps. He then caught on to Meredith's drunken retaliation.

"Meredith! Just stop it! You're no more of a mother to Alexis than Kate is. Kate just met her, and she's doing a hell of a better job than you are. Now, I'm counting to three, and if you don't get out of my house, I'm calling the police."

"Ricky you wouldn't dare."

"One"

"Rick, come on baby. I just want to see my-"

"Two"

"Fine! Fine, Richard, I am leaving. But I will be back tomorrow. Just you wait."

"Get out Meredith."

He watched as his drunken, soon to be ex-wife, left his apartment, and his face boiled with rage and sadness. Rick ran quickly up the steps and into Alexis' room, where he found Kate and Alexis.

They were sitting together on the bed with Alexis under the covers and curled into Kate's side. Kate was leaning back up against the headboard, her eyes slowly drifting shut before she heard him open the door.

"Hey" she whispered, smiling up at him.

"Hey yourself. Sorry you had to hear all of that. I didn't expect her to show up, let alone that drunk." Rick sat down on the bed on the other side of Alexis and ran his hand through her hair. "She's so little… She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Rick" Kate began, reaching a hand over to hold his lightly. "I've known you for what, a day? And I can already tell that you are an incredible person. Don't be so hard on yourself. Sure, Meredith is messed up, but you have this little girl here. And you're her world. She adores the ground you walk on. Don't be hard on yourself about this, okay? I promise, what you're doing is right, whether you think it is or not."

Rick looked over at her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "That might be the nicest thing anyone's said to me. Thank you, so much."

"No problem. Let's let her sleep. And you too." Kate stood, as did Rick, and they left the room together. When they got back downstairs, Rick yawned loudly.

"Damn, it's late."

"And you've had a long day. Please, Rick, go get some sleep."

He looked at her and sighed, nodding. "Alright. I will. But wait, you can't sleep on the couch!"

"Rick" Kate began, glaring at him. "This may be the most comfortable couch I've ever sat on. I'm sure sleeping on it won't be a burden on my back. I'm fine. If I could have a blanket, I'd be set."

"Hold on, I'll go get you one." Rick ran into his room and came out moments later, with a stack of blankets and pillows. "Are you sure? I feel really bad having you sleep here. I mean, you can have my room. Or we could share! I promise I don't bite."

Kate laughed and smiled, shaking her head. "I'm perfect. Go to bed Rick." She stepped up to him and placed a finger on his chest, pushing him back toward his bedroom door. She leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss against his cheek, smiling. "Goodnight Rick" Kate whispered into his ear, shoving him into his room before closing the door, blocking the two of them off from one another.

"Goodnight Detective" Rick yelled through the door, leaving them both with smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, life kind of got in the way. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>When Rick woke the next morning, he stumbled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, wearing boxers and nothing else. His hair was completely disheveled, his eyes were half closed, and his body was covered in lines from his sheets. He started up a pot of coffee and yawned, laying his head down on the counter and looking into the living room, when he noticed legs draped over the back of the couch. Rick grew very confused, stretching as he walked into the living room to survey, when he suddenly remembered that Kate was at his house, asleep, in his living room, wearing the clothes that he'd last seen her in.<p>

She was curled up under the blanket, with her face buried into the cushions, her legs draped on the back of the couch. To him, her position looked incredibly uncomfortable, but she seemed content, so he left her there.

Rick went back into his room and threw a pair of pajama bottoms on, leaving the coffee brewing as he went upstairs to get Alexis up. He walked into her room and smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand over her head. "Pumpkin, time to wake up" he said quietly.

"But daddy" Alexis mumbled, sliding across her bed to put her head in his lap. "I'm still sleepy."

Rick chuckled and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Nonsense little one. We need to get a move on with our day. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

She clung onto him and dug her face into his shoulder, yawning heavily. "No breakfast. Sleep."

"Yes breakfast, no sleep. You get to wake up Ms. Kate as well, and help make breakfast. Then today, we can go do anything you'd like. Okay?" he whispers. Once they get downstairs, her sets his tired daughter on the counter, holding her steady with one hand as he reached over and got her apple juice, placing the Sippy cup in her hands.

Alexis took the cup and began drinking, leaning forward until her forehead hit Rick's chest. "Can I wake up Ms. Kate?"

"In a few moments. What do you want for breakfast pumpkin?"

"Eggs! And sausage! And those potatoes!" Alexis took another sip of her orange juice and smiled up at him.

"Okay. Now you may wake her up. But there are rules, okay? If she doesn't get up the first time, let her be, and if she starts to wake up, tell her daddy made coffee."

"Okay Daddy." Alexis set down her cup and held her arms up so Rick could put her back on the ground. The second her feet touched, she ran over to Kate, watching as she slept on the couch. "Hmm" she mumbled, her face scrunching up as she thought. She reached her little hand out and placed it on Kate's arm, shaking her. "Ms. Kate" she said, shaking her again.

Kate's eyes opened and she smiled, stretching. "Morning little one" Kate whispered, swinging her legs back down onto the ground as she sat up.

"Morning! Daddy made coffee, and eggs, and sausage, and potatoes. And he said today, we could do anything I want! We should go to the park, and climb all of the rocks." Alexis climbed onto the couch next to Kate and smiled widely. "Can you come with us, pretty please?"

Kate smiled and shrugged, reaching a hand out to ruffle Alexis' hair up. The little girl giggled loudly and smiled brightly. "It's up to your daddy" she said. "Come on, let's go in the kitchen. You want a piggy-back ride?"

Alexis nodded quickly and climbed onto Kate's back, giggling as Kate ran around the loft with her. They ended in the kitchen, where Rick stood, smiling as he cooked.

"Hey there you two" he said as they walked up next to him.

"Smells good" Kate said softly, smiling up at him.

"Thanks. There's coffee over there. I got a mug out for you as well. How did you sleep?"

"Good." Kate slid Alexis down her back, who bolted away as soon as her feet hit the ground again. "And yourself?"

"Good, surprisingly. Only woke up a few times. You hungry Detective?"

"Starved." Kate bit her bottom lip, her eyes traveling over his well-toned shirtless self. He was hot, and she was intrigued. She poured the coffee and took a sip, a smile spreading across her face. "This is delicious coffee."

Rick glanced at her and caught a look at the warm smile on her face, causing him to smile as well. "Breakfast is served. Lex! Come on over." She ran quickly out of his study and up to Kate, holding her arms up.

"I want to see" she said as Kate picked her up, peeking her little head around to view the breakfast. "Yay! Potatoes!"

Rick and Kate both laughed, looking from Alexis to one another and smiling. Rick dished up the foot and the three of them sat at the table, laughing as Alexis rambled on about her dream.

"And then the tiger ran up and licked my face and I screamed and hugged him and he became my best friend. Daddy, can we go to the zoo today?"

"Of course we can. We can go to the zoo and play in the park. Sound good?"

"Very. Daddy, can Ms. Kate come too?"

"I- Um- Alexis sweetie, that is up to Kate, not me. I'm sure she has something better to do than be with us" Rick said, looking over his daughters head at Kate, who shrugged.

Alexis turned to Kate and looked up at her, frowning. "Ms. Kate, do you have other stuff to do? Because I would really like it if you came with us."

Kate looked from Alexis to Rick before running her hand through the redhead's hair. "I'll need to make sure they don't need me at the precinct, okay? Then I'll talk to your Dad about it. Sound good?"

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yes!" She drank her juice and finished her breakfast, looking over at Rick. "Daddy, can I go play?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

After Alexis ran off, Kate and Rick sat together at the table, avoiding one another's looks.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Rick stated, staring awkwardly at his food. "I mean, she'll understand. I'm sure you have something better to d-"

"I've got nothing" Kate said, cutting him off quickly. "The precinct gave me off because of the case. I don't have to go back for 3 days. But, if you want to spend time with Alexis, I underst-"

"I want you to go" he said blatantly, looking up at her.

"You do?"

"Well, I mean… Yeah, I do. You know, Alexis likes you, and I can trust you, and I find you brilliant and fascinating. So I wouldn't mind if you spent some time with us. Tell you what Kate; I'd like to get to know you. The not detective side."

Kate blushed and hid her face, smiling. "I'd like to get to know you too. Figure out more of the man and less of the famous." She drew a strand of her hair between her fingers and began twirling it. She looked up at him and caught his eyes, the two staring at one another like there was nothing else in the world that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. And we get Dial M for Mayor tonight! Oh happy Monday.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it all belongs to the wonderful Andrew Marlowe.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked around the zoo, Alexis standing between the two, clutching their hands. "Look at the tigers!" She yelled, breaking away from Rick and Kate to run to the cage. She clutched it and stared wide eyed at the animals.<p>

Rick walked up to her side and knelt down, wrapping an arm securely around Alexis' waist. "You have to be quiet around them, okay sweetie? We don't want any of the animals to get scared."

"Okay daddy" she whispered, turning around to look at Kate.

"See them Ms. Kate" Alexis whispered excitedly, bouncing on her little feet, her bright red hair swinging back and forth.

"Yeah, I do" Kate replied with a smile, stepping up next to Rick, who stood up. He drew an arm up and rubbed the side of Kate's arm gently. She looked over at him and smiled, slipping her hand into his, lacing their fingers.

Alexis started to run ahead and they followed behind, arms swinging and fingers intertwined.

"So Kate, tell me. Was I right before?"

"Right?"

"When I implied you were broken."

Kate looked at him then down at her feet, shrugging. "I guess you could imply that. But more about you and less about me. How'd you get into writing?"

"I was alone a lot as a kid. My mother is an actress, so she was out a lot. It's not that she wasn't a good mom or anything, because she's wonderful, it's just that she was distant. So, I wrote little stories here and there, just to keep me occupied. And then I met a man named Damian who took my work and helped me with it. He gave me hope. And so, my career began."

"That's incredible" Kate said, squeezing his hand. "It's good that you had something to fall back on. But now you have a family too, right?"

"Sure. I have Alexis, and my mother. Meredith just needs to disappear though. She is such a terrible mother" he drifted off, looking at Alexis as she skipped in circles around them. "I just want her to grow up with that figure in her life. She deserves the world, and I just can't give it to her."

"You can, and you'll be wonderful at it. She adores you Rick, don't ever forget that."

Rick smiled and squeezed her hand. "So Detective, are you going to tell me more about your backstory yet or am I going to have to tell you my life story first?"

Kate glanced up at him and shrugged. "Well, lets see. I already told you last night about my childhood and everything, so what more is there to know."

"Why're you're hurting and refuse to let anyone help you."

The color flew from her face as she stared at him in disbelief. "I- you- but- how?" she asked quietly.

"I just know. I'm good at this stuff. It comes standard with the job; having that uncanny ability to recognize people."

"I see" she said, smiling and waving at Alexis, who was bouncing up and down while looking at the flamingos. "It was my mom. She- uh…" Kate began, but tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey now, never mind. You don't need to tell me. Please don't be upset" Rick pleaded; reaching the hand that wasn't holding hers up to pat her on the shoulder. "Just, if you need anyone to talk to about it, you don't have to hide from us. Okay? I can listen."

Kate smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

They walked along the zoo pathway in silence, swinging their arms back and forth, taking in Alexis' excitement from all of the animals.

"I called my lawyer this morning" he said, watching Alexis.

"You did? And?"

"She'll be receiving my divorce papers this afternoon. And I'm filing for full custody of Alexis."

"Good" she said, bumping her hand against his hip. "It's what's best."

"That's what I thought."

Later that afternoon, Rick, Kate, and Alexis returned back to the lost. Their day was eventful, filled with laughter and happiness, all of which was needed by the three.

They were all sitting around the counter, Alexis in Kate's lap, coloring on paper with many different markers.

"Ms. Kate, do you have to go home today?" Alexis asked, never looking up from her picture. Her face was scrunched up in thought, and the marker had begun to lose ink from her constant coloring.

"Yes sweetie, I do. I have to clean up my apartment. It's gotten pretty dirty because I've been at work. But we can hang out another day, okay?"

"Okay" the little girl said happily, continuing her coloring.

"Hey Lex, how about you run upstairs and play for a little, okay pumpkin? I need to talk to Ms. Kate."

"Okay Daddy" she said, sliding off Kate's laps before running up the steps, marker in one hand, her drawing in the other.

Once she was gone, Rick reached out and took Kate's hand into his, tracing circles on her palm. The small act caused her to blush bright red, and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Rick asked, his eyes never leaving her palm.

"No. Why?" she asked, staring at him.

"Let's go to dinner."

"D-dinner? Us? Like, alone?"

Rick's face lit up and he nodded. "Yes, Detective. Us. Alone. Just you and I, somewhere elegant. Let me take you out on the town."

Kate contemplated it for a moment and then smiled. "Alright then Mr. Castle. You can take me out on the town. But I'll need to get cleaned up if you're involving the word elegant."

"Then go to your apartment, get cleaned up, and be ready by 7."

Kate looked at the clock, which read 5:20. "You mean to tell me you're going to have an impromptu date set up in an hour and 40 minutes?"

"Don't underestimate my ability Katherine. And the dress is formal, you alright with that?"

"It's perfect. Well, in that case, I should head out. I'll go say bye to Alexis."

Kate escaped upstairs and returned back 10 minutes later with Alexis in her arms, who seemed to have in intention of letting go of the embrace she held around Kate's next any time soon.

"You can't leave." She insisted, clinging to Kate.

"I have to Alexis. I promise. I'll come by to tuck you in. Alright?"

"Fine" she whined before pressing a kiss to Kate's cheek. Kate smiled and returned the favor before setting her on the ground.

"Bye Rick" she said, lifting her hand up, waving at him with a bright smile.

Making sure Alexis had scurried away, he reached out and grabbed Kate's wrist before pulling her in, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Bye Kate" he whispered in her ear, mimicking her acts from the night before, pushing her gently out the door, shutting it behind her.

Kate's eyes widened and she reached her hand up, running her fingertips over her cheek. "This man will be the death of me" she mumbled to herself, exiting the building.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the date! Hope you all enjoy it. Please review and what not. It really does make writers excited and encourages them to write more when they know people are reading. I am so thankful for everyone that has taken the time to read this story. I'm having a blast writing it.

Disclaimer: This incredible show and incredible characters do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>She stood in her apartment wearing a towel, staring at her closet. Kate felt she couldn't find anything to wear, and it was beginning to take a toll on her. "There has to be something" she muttered to herself. She wanted to look sexy. She liked him, as more than just a friend. More than just her favorite author. It had been only two days, and Kate Beckett knew she was falling for the man.<p>

After digging through her closet, she finally caved and picked up her phone, dialing a number.

"Hello?" Lanie answered, Kate quickly cutting her off.

"Lanie! Help, I need a dress to wear for tonight. You know my closet better than I do. Pick one."

"Whoa there girl. Take a breath. What do you mean you need a dress?"

"I have a date in…" she trailed off, looking around her room for the clock. "Sugar shit! He's going to be here in twenty minutes. Lanie, you've got to help me. Which dress?"

"A date! Kate, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Lanie, come on. There is no time right now" Kate said, rolling her eyes and she pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder and dug through her closet.

"Wear your LBD."

"Really? That one?"

"Yes, that one. You look stunning in it, whether you think you do or not. That one will go over perfectly. Now get dressed, and tomorrow, you owe me major details."

Kate pulled the dress from her closet and smiled. "Deal, thanks Lanie." She hung up the phone and quickly got dressed, throwing on her black heels.

The dress was short, only reaching to about mid-thigh, skin tight, and backless. The front was in no way low cut, and she looked classy. Kate fluffed her hair and sighed, staring at herself in the mirror. "I look ridiculous" she mumbled, looked back at the clock. 6:50.

Rick waited a few moments outside her apartment before knocking at the door. He was 10 minutes early, but he found that to be better than being late. He's was nervous, which he found incredibly off for himself. Normally when on a date, his playboy persona came out and he became a stereotypical guy. But with her, it was different. He didn't want to mess this one up.

Kate answered the door and immediately bit down on her bottom lip. "Hey" she said quietly, and he smiled. She was speechless. He looked incredible and it gave her butterflies.

"Hey" Rick said, breathless. "You look beautiful." His face lit up with a smile as hers did and he extended his arm out to her. "Ready to get going?"

"Yeah." Kate turned to shut her apartment door and Rick let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in, his eyes meeting with her bare back. The bottom of the dress clung to her hips, but her entire back was open. It took all of his will power to not reach out and slide his hand up her spine. Kate turned and smiled at him, linking her arm though his. "You clean up nice Rick."

"Not as nice as you" he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek, causing her to blush.

"So- um- where are we eating?"

"It's a surprise."

They arrived twenty minutes later at the restaurant. Kate's jaw dropped as they walked in and she took in the room. "Rick, this is one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. It's too much."

Rick quickly shook his head, reaching his hand out, linking his fingers through hers. "Nonsense Kate. It's perfect" he said, squeezing her hand as they walked up to the front desk.

"Reservations under Castle please" he said to the hostess, who nodded.

"Right this way Mr. Castle" she said before they heard a bellowing voice coming from behind them.

"Ricky!"

The couple turned and Rick smiled, throwing his arms around the large Italian man coming to them. "Hey Antonio" Rick said, patting the man on the back. "Kate, this is Antonio, the owner of this fine establishment. Antonio, this is Kate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your restaurant is amazing" Kate said with a smile, extending a hand out to shake his.

Antonio took Kate's hand and kissed the top of it, smiling at her. "Pleasure is all mine miss. Ricky, where have you been hiding this one? She's gorgeous."

A blush rose to Kate's cheeks as Rick placed an open hand on her lower back, his touch sending tingles through her skin. "She is pretty incredible, isn't she" Rick said, wrapping his arm around Kate's waist.

"Well, you two go ahead and grab your seat. I'll come around later" Antonio said, walking off to check up on things.

Kate and Rick sat down at the table, making small talk while waitresses bustled around them. After they ordered, Rick reached across the table and took Kate's hand, tracing circles on her palm.

"I'm glad you came out tonight" he whispered, his eyes focusing on her face, smiling as he watched her blush. "You really do look incredible."

"Thanks. You look amazing as well."

He focused on drawing shapes on her hand as she kept her eyes closed and guessed his drawings. By the end, their act had them both laughing loudly, getting stares from other couples in the restaurant.

Kate bit onto her bottom lip, a blush rising to her cheeks as she heard the table behind them complaining about how they needed to quiet down and that the restaurant was too classy for their foolishness. "They're just pricks" she whispered across the table to Rick, who laughed.

"Indeed."

Their food arrived and they sat and talked, mostly about Alexis' childhood and their favorite activities and other things. When they were done eating, and they had paid, Kate and Rick left the restaurant, walking hand in hand around the city. They walked in silence, taking in the conversations of the people around them.

"I love listening in on people" Kate whispered to him, biting her bottom lip before laying her head on his shoulder. They walked through Central Park, taking in the sights of the city people moving through the crowds. Kate told Rick stories of the precinct, and Rick told Kate stories of crazy writers parties and his demonic soon to be ex-wife.

They stopped on the Central Park Bridge, staring out at the water. Rick slid his hand up and down her spine, feeling her tremble through her body.

"Rick…" Kate whispered, turning her head to look at him. She was about to speak again when she felt his hand curl up against her cheek, his other wrapping securely around her waist. Her breath hitched as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kate stood for a moment, shock coursing through her body. Her arms slid up and wrapped securely around his neck as her mouth parted, letting him in. As kiss moved slowly and they tasted one another, Rick pulled her close against his chest. Moments later they broke away, breathing deeply, staring into one another's eyes.

"Kate, I-" Rick began, but he was cut off by her open mouth pressed fondly to his. The kiss was nothing like the first. This one was heated and more passionate. It bore more feelings than their first kiss.

Kate's mouth moved quickly against his, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, her body pressed against his. Her hands tangled into his hair as she kept his face pressed against hers.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Rick pulled away from the kiss, much to Kate's demise. She let out a small groan when his mouth finally moved from hers, but their position brought a bright smile to her face. Throughout the time of their kiss, Rick has pushed Kate up against the wall of the bridge, his hands wrapped securely around her waist. Her hands were still tangled into his hair, and one of her legs was wrapped around his.

"Wow" she said breathlessly, tracing her thumb over his cheek.

"Wow is right" he whispered before quickly latching his mouth to her open neck. He began sensually sucking on her neck, his lips moving around until he found the spot that made her weak at the knees.

Kate clutched to his shoulders and moaned before letting out a small laugh. "Rick… I… oh god right there… we should… ah!" she yelped when his hands made their way to her ass, squeezing quickly before he pulled them back around her waist. "Rick we're in public" she said, not bothering to hide the sadness from her voice. She pushed him away playfully and kissed him quickly, twining her fingers with his.

"Let's go to my place."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update! Haven't been on much. Hopefully i'll get my schedule back on track. This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I wanted to get it out quickly. Thank you for the response to this story!

* * *

><p>After arriving back at Kate's apartment, Kate changed Out of her now uncomfortable dress and into sweat pants. <em>He's seen me in them before. Why not now<em> she thought, walking back out into the living room. Kate knew that she didn't want anything more to happen between them yet. She wasn't one to fall for a man so easily, and on the rare occasion like this when it happened, she didn't want to jump straight into anything. She settled down next to him on the couch and smiled, reaching her hand out to trace circles on his palm as he had done to her merely hours before.

"Rick, I-"

"Kate, we-" they said at the same time, and both laughed.

"You first."

"Kate, I don't think we should... How do I say this... Take this further than we have so far. At least for tonight." Rick quickly hid his face, afraid of her response.

"Oh, thank god" she said quickly, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I don't either. I mean, it's been two days, you know? I really do like you, but-"

"With the divorce-"

"And the case-"

They both smiled at each other before Rick took her face into his hands and kissed her quickly.  
>Her face lit up with a blush as she turned and settled into his side, laying her he'd on his shoulder. "Want to watch a movie?"<p>

"Sure" he said, wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders as she turned on the TV.

About an hour later, Rick peaked down at the silent woman lying against him. He had felt her breath even out a while before and found that she was sound asleep against him. He smiled and slid a hand down her arm, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the top of her head. He carefully slid from beside her and she plopped down on the couch, her head resting on her arm. He debated leaving her there because of how peaceful she looked, but quickly changed his mind. Rick slid one arm around her back, the other under her knees, and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her into her room, remembering where is was from before when they had gotten back from dinner, and walked in, setting her gently down onto the bed.

"Mmm Rick" she mumbled quietly, latching her hand around her wrist. "Thank you for tonight" she mumbled sleepily, only a few of her words actually eligible.

"It was my pleasure Kate." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Night Detective"

Kate rolled over onto her side and snuggled into her bed sheets. In her tired state, she reached out and grabbed her phone, typing quickly before setting the phone back on her bedside table, She curled her arms around her pillow and sighed happily, finally getting a good nights sleep for the first time in a long time.

Rick arrived back at his loft and walked in, humming and smiling. His mother, who was stretched out on the couch with a wine glass, tilted her head upside down, smiling at her son. "Richard, darling! How was your date?"

"Wonderful. She's a great woman mother. You would love her." Rick sat down net to her and smiled, laying his head back on the couch cushion.

"You look happy Kiddo. A lot healthier than when Meredith was around. Speaking of the she-devil, did she call you about the papers?"

"Nothing yet. I'm expecting a nasty voicemail sooner or later from her. It's bound to come bite me in the ass, but I don't care. Alexis deserves better than Meredith." Rick mumbled the last part and smiled a little when Martha reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Richard, you're making the right choice. She isn't a good mother, and you know that. She tried showing up here tonight, while you were out. She came to the door raving like a loon, trying to see Alexis, but I had already put the little one to bed. She had the divorce papers in her hand. Part of me wants to hope she was going to fix things with Alexis, but I really think that she was just trying to win the kid over."

Rick rolled his eyes and settled back into the couch. "I am going to call my lawyer tomorrow and see what we should do with her and allowing her to see Alexis. Mother, you should see how she looks when Meredith is brought up in a conversation. Especially after what happened. She is so afraid of her… I can't leave them alone together. I'll probably have to with the divorce, but I don't want to. Alexis can't look at her without being scared."

Martha squeezed her son's hand and handed him her wine. He willingly took a gulp and handed it back to her.

"Thanks" he mumbled, laying his head back, closing his eyes. "We'll just see how this charade pans out. Thanks for watching Alexis tonight. I'm going to get some sleep." He stood up and quickly kissed his mothers cheek and escaped through his office into his bedroom. After getting ready and settled into his bed, he grabbed his phone to check his email. A notification popped up, indicating he had a message, and he opened it, smiling at whom it was from.

By the amount of misspelled words in the message, Rick could tell Kate was typing while falling asleep, but the writer in him ignored the flaws and paid attention to the perfect message.

**Kate: Thanks you for tonighft. We needr to d o it again. xo~KB**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry this update took me so long. I had personal stuff, and i'm on vacation right now in Disney. Love the place, but the internet is terrible. Anyway, this is the longest chapter i've ever written, so I hope you all enjoy it. Update's should start occurring more regularly when I get back on track. As I always say, thank's for the response to the story! I'm having a blast writing it. By the way~ The Blue Butterfly was incredible. That kiss!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kate woke up and stretched. It was the first morning that she actually felt she'd gotten a good night's sleep, and she loved the feeling. She grabbed her phone and walked out of her room, smiling at the little screen.<p>

**Rick: Sweet dreams Detective. And for the record we are doing it again. Tomorrow morning. Call me when you wake up. **

Kate turned on her coffee maker and hopped up on the counter, dialing his number. She bit her bottom lip and twirled her hair around her pointer finger, a smile lighting up her face as he answered.

"Mmm. Morning gorgeous."

"Good morning Mr. Castle. How are you this lovely morning?"

"Perfect now. I'm talking to you, I've got Alexis in my arms, and mother is upstairs asleep. Oh- here hold on. Someone wants to say hi."

Kate paused a moment and heard the phone shuffle around before a little voice came through the speaker.

"Hi Ms. Kate!"

"Good morning little miss" Kate said, hopping off the counter to pour her coffee. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good. Did you and daddy have fun?"

"Yes sweetie, we had a lot of fun. What do you have going on today?"

"Daddy said that he and I can go to the movies and see Beauty and the Beast in 3D. And then go to the park. Can you come with us? Daddy, can Ms. Kate come with us?"

"Alexis, you and your dad need to spend some time together kiddo, without me hanging around. Okay pumpkin?" As Kate spoke, she could practically hear Alexis hold back tears. It broke her heart, but she knew with after the kidnapping, Alexis' needed to spend more alone time with her father. "Hey, Lexi, come on now kiddo. Look, how about I talk with your daddy and see if we can meet up for lunch, anywhere you want to go. Okay?"

Alexis sniffled and clutched the phone to her ear with both hands, laying her head on his shoulder. "Okay. That sounds good. Here, ask him now. Bye bye Ms. Kate."

"Bye sweetie. Don't sound too sad, okay?"

"Mhm" Alexis mumbled, handing the phone back to her dad.

"Hey Kate, hold on one second." He put down the phone on the counter and tossed Alexis into the air, catching her as she giggled loudly.

"Daddy!" she squealed, digging her face into his shoulder. "Can I have some breakfast."

"Of course sweetie." He set her in her high chair and put the scrambled eggs he'd made on her plate, setting it in front of her. Once she began eating, he picked his phone back up.

"Sorry Kate, had to get her breakfast for her. You should so come with us today! It will be great. Alexis will love it, and you know that I will gladly spend more time with my favorite detective."

Kate blushed and took a sip of her coffee; humming is response as the delicious liquid ran down her throat. "Rick, I can't. You need to spend some time, alone, with Alexis. How about we all meet up for lunch today. I need to do some homely things around the apartment anyhow."

"Hmph" Rick groaned, taking a bite of his eggs. "Fine, but let's all go to dinner tonight too. Pretty please Kate" he pleaded, moving around in the kitchen as Alexis ate.

"Let's just see how lunch goes Writer boy. You tell your girl there that I'm coming, so she get's happier. I could practically hear her about to cry."

"Will do Kate." He sighed and leaned against the counter, staring down at the floor. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Wonderfully. More than wonderfully, actually. But I've got to ask one thing. The last thing that I remember is lying on the couch with you to watch a movie. So, Mr. Castle, riddle me this. How did I end up in my bed?"

"Well Ms. Beckett" he began, "you fell asleep on my shoulder. And, though when I stood up you looking painfully comfortable in an odd position on the couch, I didn't want for you to sleep there. So, I scooped you up in my arms and carried you to bed. You thanked me and I left."

"Awww" she said, sounding strangely disappointed.

"Why do you sound so hurt?"

"Because, when a strong, handsome man such as yourself carries me into my room, I would really love to remember it happening."

Rick chuckled and pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he fixed up a bowl of strawberries for a still hungry Alexis. "Well then, looks like that's a reason for it to happen again. And again. And again."

Kate blushed and took a bite of the toast she had made. "I don't think I would mind that at all. All right Rick, I've got to eat and get this apartment clean. I will see you, and your lovely daughter, at Remy's at 1. Sound good to you?"

"Perfect. Bye Katie."

"Bye Rick."

Kate sat against her counter and stared into her coffee cup, grinning like an idiot. She was so happy, and it was only the aftermath of their first date. Sure, their kiss was in no doubt the best she had ever received in her life, and she had received a fair amount of kisses in her time, but she had never truly felt this way before. She was… giddy. There were butterflies in her stomach. Her body felt like jello with the pure thought of his lips moving over hers again. She loved the feeling, and wanted a lot more of it. Kate took another sip of her coffee and sighed. _Maybe if I just get working on cleaning, time will move faster, and I will be able to see him and Alexis sooner. _And with her new thought process in mind, she began working.

At 12:45, Rick checked his phone. He and Alexis had a great morning, starting at the movies and ending at the park. He had a text from Kate telling him she was on her way to Remy's, so he scooped up Alexis and left the park.

Alexis sat on her father's shoulders, patting him on the top of the head like a drum as they walked. "Hey daddy?" she spoke up, leaning down so he could hear her.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Do you like Ms. Kate?"

"Of course I do kiddo. Why do you ask?"

"Because she likes you too. I can tell. It's a girl power." Alexis giggled and laid her forehead on the top of his head. "Is she going to be my new mommy? To take over for my mommy?"

The minute she mentioned new mommy, Rick's heart clenched. "Oh baby" he whispered, squeezing her legs as he held her on his shoulders. "Alexis, I sometimes think that you are mush too smart for your age. I don't know if Kate will be your new mommy. But Ms. Kate and I are just starting out, and we're having fun. Okay kiddo? But Alexis, I don't want you to think that you have to replace your mom because of us. You know that Mommy and I aren't together anymore, right?"

"Yeah. I heard her yelling to Grams about it when you and Ms. Kate we at dinner last night. Mommy yelled that she wanted me and that the div- divarc" she said, struggling with the word.

"Divorce" he said for her.

"Yeah, that word. Mommy said that the divorce was bad and that she needed me to stay with her forever. But daddy, I don't want to be with her forever. I want to be with you, and grams, and Ms. Kate. Mommy won't take me away from you, right?"

Rick slid Alexis around into his arms and hugged her tightly. He had tears in his eyes and didn't want her to see, so he just pulled her closer. "Oh sweetie… I promise, I will not let your mommy take you from us. It will never, ever happen."

"Okay Daddy" she mumbled, hugging him back.

The two walked up to the front of the restaurant just as Kate came up from the other block. The minute her eyes met his, even with the apparent distance between them, she felt her heart begin to melt and her knee's shake. _Oh god, he looks incredible. Any man with the ability to make me feel like that with just a look need's to be around for a very long time. _Kate walked up to him and smiled. "Hey there" she said quietly, reaching out, running her fingertips over his arm. "Hey Lexi."

"Hi Ms. Kate! Daddy, can we go in now? I want a burger."

"Of course we can munchkin." He took her off his shoulders and she ran into the restaurant, climbing into the booth by the window. "Hi there" Rick whispered in her ear as they walked in, reaching his fingertips out to stroke over her palm lightly. "I missed you."

"Rick, it's been less than twenty four hours" she mumbled before leaning close to him. "I missed you too. But we should keep the PDA down. You know, the paparazzi and all."

"Right. Let's sit."

They walked over to the table and sat down with Alexis, who was trying to read the menu, which was upside down. "Daddy, can I get lose little burgers?"

"Yes sweetie, you may. Do you want water to drink?"

"Yes please" she nodded. She knelt on the seat and took out the creamers from the bowl, escaping to her own little world as she made a tower with the creamer.

Rick sat across from Kate, smiling at her. "You look beautiful."

"Rick" Kate said, blushing. "I'm in old jeans and a shirt that doesn't have a stain on it. I look far from incredible. But, thank you for the comment. It's… sweet" she said, biting her bottom lip softly. "So, what did you and Lex do today?"

"We went to the movies, and then this one ran around the park for an hour or so. Then we met you here. What about yourself?"

"Cleaned up the apartment, read a good book. You know, normal stuff."

"Ooh, good book" Rick said, obviously intrigued at her statement. "Anything I might've heard of?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and stared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Possibly" she said, before leaning over to him. She leaned up slightly and began to whisper in his ear. "It's a lovely book…" she began before telling him the entire plotline of his own Derek Storm novel.

As she finished, his eyes widened and he spun to look at her, a grin spread across his face. "You read my books?"

"Well, I assumed if we were… being what we are, then I should get to know the author side of you a little more."

Rick wore his smile with pride and reached for her hand under the table. "Now detective" he said quietly, squeezing her hand "I would believe every word of your story if you hadn't just told me the plots for every Derek Storm novel. And I, for a fact, know which book is which. And you told me the plot of the first three. Therefore" he leaned in to whisper in her ear "I know you are lying."

Kate froze and looked at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Fine, you caught me. I've read all of your books."

Rick slid his hand out of hers and ran it over her leg. "You have no idea how incredibly sexy you sound right now" he whispered, slipping his hand over her thigh.

She bit her bottom lip again and nudged his leg with her knee. "You're not so bad yourself."

As the two stared into one another's eyes, Alexis watched from the other side of the table. Her dad looked happy, and not like he had with he was around Meredith. She liked the feeling, and tried to keep her giggles, suppressed, but was having difficulty. She knocked her tower over, and still no reaction from the adults, so she began building again. Her tower was built, and the waitress walked over, when finally the three year old had enough. "Daddy" she said, her voice as fierce as a three year olds could possibly get.

"Yes?" he asked, no longer distracted.

"Your order, Mr. Castle" the waitress said with a smile.

"Oh, right." Rick ordered from himself and Alexis, and waited as Kate did. After the waitress left, Kate and Rick diverted their attention to Alexis. They sat and talked with the young girl, watching as she drew on her paper and built towers, all while keeping their thighs pressed to one another's and their hands locked under the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Here ya go! Pandora tonight!

* * *

><p>After lunch, the trio decided to return to Castle's loft. Alexis, being the persistent little redhead that she was, decided that Kate had to carry her back to the loft.<p>

Kate held Alexis, who was dozing off with her head on Kate's shoulder.

"So" Rick mumbled, searching around them for any paparazzi. Spying none, he slid his hand into Kate's and linked their fingers, squeezing her hand softly. "She asleep yet?"

Kate turned her head and looked at Alexis, who was finally out cold on her shoulder. "Yeah" Kate nodded, smiling. She loved the feeling of the small child using her as a pillow.

"Want me to take her?"

"No, she's fine. She will wake up if we start passing her off. Besides, we'll be to your loft soon. So, what do you want to do when we get back?"

Rick grinned and tightened another squeeze, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand. "I have an idea."

Kate blushed furiously and smiled, drawing her bottom lip in once again. "I'm sure I will love it."

They walked into the elevator and Alexis snuggled closer into Kate's shoulder. "Mmmm. Mommy, are we almost home" she asked in her sleep. Kate and Rick's faces froze as they stared at the sleeping three year old. Before Rick had a chance to react, Kate had untwined her hand from his and shifted Alexis to the front, wrapping both arms securely around her.

"We're almost there" Kate whispered. Once she realized she replied so nonchalantly, she quick looked at Rick, who just smiled.

Once in the apartment, Kate and Rick got Alexis settled in her bed before residing in the kitchen.

"Rick, I-" Kate began, about to apologize for her act with Alexis, but she was cut off by his lips on hers. Startled at first, she began drawing back, before melting into the kiss. Her hands came up to cup his face as his arms drew around her waist, tugging her against him. She rose up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth against his to deepen the kiss. He angled his mouth against hers to deepen the kiss before the both pulled away for much needed air.

"What was that for?" Kate whispered. Her forehead was pressed against his, her finger tangled into his hair as she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I have wanted to do that since I saw you today" he said, his voice rough, before capturing her lips again. This time, the kiss moved much slower, holding more passion.

She smiled into the kiss and bit his bottom lip, her lips moving slowly against his, memorizing every inch. Kate knew that from now on, no matter what happened between them, she never wanted to forget what it felt like to have his lips pressed to hers. Kate pulled from the kiss this time and stared into his eyes, her fingers combing his hair from his forehead.

"Want to sit?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm" he grunted, scooping her bridal style into his arms.

"Rick!" Kate yelped as he carried her to the couch, throwing her arms around his neck. "Put me down."

"Okay Detective" he said, dropping her onto the couch.

Kate fell back, her hair fanned across the pillow, glaring up at him. "You're going to pay for that." She reached up and hooked her fingers into his belt loops, tugging him down on her. Their lips crashed against one another's, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Rick planted his hands firmly beside her and lifted himself up, his dark eyes gazing down at her. "We need to slow down" he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"I know" she whispered, tilting her head to look away from him. Though she didn't realize it, her action opened her neck up, which he couldn't resist. He dove back down and nipped at her exposed skin, practically devouring her.

"Oh! Rick" she breathed out, drawing a hand up to tangle in his hair. "You... We... Oh god don't stop." She succumbed to the feelings and let out a breathy moan as he tasted her skin.

Kate knew there would be a mark across her neck but she didn't care. It was worth it.

As Rick began kissing her collarbone, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Dammit" he growled, pushing himself off of her. "Be right back" he whispered, kissing her quickly before walking to the door.

Kate sat up and attempted to recollect herself, but the flush on her cheeks wasn't fading. She sat back on the couch and looked in the kitchen while he opened the door, her body freezing when she heard the voice.

"Ricky please."

"No Meredith."

Kate got up and walked to the pillar, looking around it at him and Meredith. The woman was wrapping herself around Rick, who kept shoving her away. "Quit it" he grumbled, prying her off of him.

"Please Rick. I want to talk about it. Fix us. Please, for Alexis sake."

"Oh yes, because having a mother who lets her daughter get kidnapped while cheating on her husband is the perfect role model. Come on Meredith; really think about this. You didn't even want her when we found out we were having a child. I had to beg you just to give birth to your own child. You always have, and always will, care more about your work. So what is the point in trying? Just let it go. It's over. We're over."

Tears formed in Meredith's eyes, and Kate's stomach clenched. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, when really she had just come to make sure he was okay. As she began to back away, Meredith spotted her.

"You... You..." the redhead growled before practically flying at Kate. "Home wrecker!" Meredith screamed repeatedly, getting closer and closer to Kate.

"Please, I-" Kate began, before a ferocious punch landed against her jaw.

"You dirty bitch. That is MY husband!" Meredith screamed, winding her hand up for another punch.

Using her training, Kate dodged the incoming punch and grabbed Meredith's wrist, twisting her arm so it was pinned securely behind her back and she couldn't move.

"Let go of me!" Meredith yelled.

"Stop punching me!" Kate replied, tweaking Meredith's arm slightly to keep that level of control.

Rick stood back in shock before finally coming to. He drew in and took Meredith from Kate's grasp, shoving her onto the chair in the corner. "Don't you dare move!" Rick bellowed, his face flushed with anger. He turned to Kate, who's jaw was now bleeding, and worry filled his eyes.

"Oh god, you're bleeding. Hospital! We new a hospital" he panicked.

Kate shook her head and stopped his with her hand on his chest. "I am fine. I'll go get cleaned up."

"The hell you will. Not in my house." Meredith yelled, preparing to fight again.

Rick quickly intercepted and grabbed Meredith's arm. He was about to tell her to quiet down due to Alexis sleeping, but was cut off the by crying of his three year old.

"I-" he started, but Kate was already rushing up the steps to aid the crying child.

Alexis curled into her bed sheet and cried, her little hands balled into fists, rubbing her eyes. She was trying to stop, but it wouldn't work, which only made her cry more. She heard yelling downstairs and got scared, bringing back all of the memories of the last few days, which frightened her greatly. When the door opened, she cowered in the corner of the bed, refusing to look up.

"Alexis."

She recognized Kate's soft voice and began to tremble less.

"Sweetie, it's me. Kate."

A soft hand rubbed against her back, and Alexis turned, her eyes adjusting to the dark room. She made out Kate's soft race, and recognized the blood drying on her face.  
>"You, you're bleeding. You have a boo boo." The small child's bottom lip trembled and she began to cry again.<p>

"Oh, Alexis, sweetie, don't worry. It's nothing. I just… fell." Kate scooped Alexis into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I heard Mommy screaming. She's here, isn't she."

"Yeah she is. But you need to go back to sleep, okay? Mommy and Daddy are just talking, and I'm going to go clean up. So little girl's like you need to catch up on their sleep so that they can watch a movie later."

"But she's going to take me away from Daddy forever."

"No she won't. Your Daddy and I will never, ever let that happen" Kate reassured, hugging Alexis close. "Hey, how about you help me clean up my face, and then I'll read you a story so you can sleep again. Sound good?"

"Okay" Alexis said quietly. She wrapped herself around Kate, who carried her out of the room and into the bathroom.

Kate set Alexis on the counter, showing her how to clean a wound properly. Though she was three, every kid deserved to know how, in case of an emergency.

Once her face was clean and bandaged, she carried Alexis back into her room and settled the little on into her bed.

"What do you want me to read?"

"Umm… Dr. Seuss."

Kate got out the book and climbed into Alexis' large bed.

The three year old sniggled into Kate's side and laid her head on Kate's abdomen.

As Kate read the book, Alexis dozed off into deep slumber once again.

Kate closed the book and stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily. She could still hear the faint sounds of Rick and Meredith arguing downstairs, and began regretting her decision to come over after lunch. She loved being around them, but the words Meredith yelled were beginning to sink in. Lost in her own thoughts, Kate snuggled down and fell sound asleep, holding Alexis protectively to her side.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter! I'm having fun writing this story and the reaction to it is incredible. Thank you all for everything! Please leave reviews. They really do make writers write faster.

Also, no one reads these chapters before they are published, and I usually am too self-criticizing to go back and re-read them, so if you notice mistakes or grammar issues, please let me know so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Meredith and Rick continued their ever-growing argument downstairs.<p>

"I just want to be in her life!"

"You had that chance Meredith! You threw it away when you picked your career over us. I tried to give you a shot, I really did. But you just couldn't keep your legs shut! I'm done being your little toy, and I will not allow you to destroy our daughter's life over your love for page six. If you wanted her, you would have shown it the day she was born. Not just when it was convenient for your job. Now, if you don't mind, I want you to get the hell out of my house."

"Rick please!" Meredith pleaded. She grabbed Rick and drew him in, crushing her lips against his.

Rick stood there in total shock before putting his hands on her shoulders and shoving her off of him. "Just stop!" he yelled, his face red. "Get out of my house. My lawyer will contact yours tomorrow."

Meredith's bottom lip quivered as she ran out of the loft. Rick watched as she left and slammed the door shut, his fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. He paced back and forth in the loft to draw his anger down. He needed his daughter, and he needed Kate.

Once he calmed down, he ran up to Alexis' room. Upon entering, a smile lit up on his face.

Kate had moved down in the bed and was curled up with Alexis on the bed. Alexis had her little hands gripping her sheet, curled up as close as she could be to Kate.

Rick stood in the doorway and watched in awe as the two women her cared about slept. They looked perfect, and he was beginning to realize just how important Kate Beckett was in his life, though she'd only been there for a few days. As he watched them, Kate began to stir and sat up on the bed, her eyes meeting his.

"Hi there."

"Hey yourself" he replied, walking to her. Rick knelt down at the side of Alexis' bed and took Kate's hand into his.

She brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling down at him. "Are you okay?"

"You two make it better" he whispered, squeezing her hand. "I'm so sorry. I just… She doesn't understand."

"I know Rick. It's all right. Let's go downstairs and let this one sleep a little."

Rick nodded and pulled her up into his grasp, hugging her tightly. Once they were back downstairs, Rick tugged her into another hug. He buried his head into her hair as she dug hers into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Rick" she whispered, pressing a small kiss to his collarbone. "It's going to be alright. I promise you that."

"I know" he mumbled back. "I just… Thank you for everything."

She trailed her lips up and pressed them softly to his, drawing small circles on his chest. "It's nothing. You and Alexis… well, you two are the best thing's that have happened to me in a while. My job is hard. Having you both around makes my life… a little more fun."

He smiled down at her and drew his hands tighter around her waist, leaning in, kissing her hard. Her lips moved over his as she melted into his grasp, a soft moan escaping from her lips. It felt so right for them to be pressed together, and neither wanted to move from that spot.

With the need to break for air, Kate pulled away and caressed his face with her hands.

"You deserve better than this Kate. You don't need all of the drama and publicity involved with my life. You des-"

She cut him off with her lips slammed against his. She kissed him slowly and sensually, her lips memorizing his. "Ssh" she whispered when she pulled away. "Rick, if I thought your life was too much for me to handle, I would have run away days ago. But I'm still here, and unless you kick me out, I plan on being here for a good while. Do you understand me?"

He pulled her in for another kiss and smiled against her lips. "Yes" he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled and drew his bottom lip between her teeth, nipping at it before pulling away from the kiss.

"You hungry? I'm hungry" she said quietly, running her hand up and down his chest.

"Very hungry" he said quietly. He leaned in and began kissing her neck. The kisses started out soft, but slowly got more and more aggressive against her skin.

"Oh! Rick I- I meant food. Real food. Not my- oh god" she stopped as he found her weak spot. "I mean, a sandwich. Then this." She gently placed both hands against his chest, preparing to push him away, but his lips began devouring her weak spot again.

Kate let out a soft whimper and clutched his chest, her head tilting to the side. "Oh god, Rick- I- please" she whispered, her nails digging into his shirt. "Okay you win" she groaned, tangling one hand into his hair, pulling him closer to her neck.

Just as she began to melt into his grasp, Rick pulled his lips away from her neck. He grinned widely and she glared at him, breathless and in awe.

"You tease" she choked out, slapping his chest with her palm. A smile warmed over her face as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Only slightly Detective, only slightly. Let's get something to eat" he said, threading his fingers with hers.

The two escaped to the kitchen and Rick began putting together sandwiches for them.

Kate sat at the counter and smiled at him, biting narrowly on her bottom lip, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. She started off staring at his arms, but her gaze trailed down to his ass. "Hmm" she hummed quietly, smiling at him.

"You enjoying the view Detective?"

"I- what are you-" she stammered, her face turning bright red.

"It's pretty obvious that you're staring at my butt" he said, turning around and setting her sandwich in front of her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said quietly, tracing circles on the countertop. "I was just, admiring your exquisite sandwich making skills."

Rick chuckled and sat on the barstool next to her. "Mmm. Sure you were" he said before capturing her lips with his in a quick kiss.

Kate took a small bite of her sandwich, staring down at the food with a small smile on her face. She began thinking, with which her smile soon fell. "Rick" she stated calmly, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, mustard trailing out of the corner of his mouth as if he were a child.

She giggled and wiped the food up with her thumb, licking it off her finger, and smiling at him. "You know what I a few minutes a

go, about not leaving?"

Rick's face fell and he nodded. "You changed your mind… didn't you?"

"No!" she said quickly, shaking her head. "It's not that at all. I don't want to leave, I promise. But, I just have to know what this is" she said, waving her hand between the two of them.

"This is two people eating sandwiches."

"I know that" she sighed, giggling a little. "What I mean is, you're married. Still married. Freshly leaving your wife. I… I don't want to be your rebound girl."


	16. Chapter 16

Here ya go! I've been updating a lot recently, but don't get used to it. School starts up again tomorrow and it'll be back to one a week.

Also, I started another Caskett fic based off of the movie The Vow. Check it out if you'd like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Kate" he said quietly. He dropped his sandwich and took her face into his hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Look at me."<p>

She shakes her head and stares at their laps. "I'm being stupid" she whispered, placing her hands on his. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Katie, please look at me."

Kate sucked in a breath and looked up at him, running a hand over his cheek.

"You aren't the rebound girl. There is no way, ever, that you could be a rebound girl for anyone. You're too extraordinary." Rick pulled her face gently into his and kissed her with more passion than she'd ever been kissed with. His lips ran gently over hers before he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know we have to wait for the divorce to settle and the case to be closed and court over with, but really, I want to be with you. No matter what."

"I don't want to hide it" Kate whispers, running her hand over his cheek, her thumb tracing circles under his eyes.

"I know" he whispers, kissing her again.

They held the kiss for a while, slowly deepening it, when Kate's phone rang. The surprise caused them both to jump and she puled away, giggling. "So many interruptions" she mumbled before answering the phone.

"Beckett." Kate tilted her head toward her phone and sighed, tapping her fingers against the countertop. "But I'm sup-" she began, cut off again by a yelling voice on the phone. "Espo, I know that. The captain gave me 3 days…" she started, but was cut off again. "Seriously? Fine, I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and sighed, twirling it between her fingers. "Apparently it's important and I have to go in to the precinct right now. Esposito, my partner, said he couldn't tell me over the phone. I'm sorry" she said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"You don't need to apologize Kate. Go save the world." Rick smiled and kissed her again.

"Break it to Alexis for me? I don't want to wake her up."

"Of course." Rick got up and walked her to the door, helping her put her coat on.

Kate smiled and turned to face him, placing a hand on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Such a gentleman" she whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply. "Call you later?"

"Yeah. Bye" he said, regretfully letting her out of his arms.

"Bye" she said. She ran her hand over his cheek and kissed him quickly once more before leaving the loft.

Twenty long minutes later, Kate walked into the precinct and dropped her things on her chair. She spotted Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie outside the interrogation room and walked up.

"Okay, what's so important that the three of you couldn't let me have time off? And Lanie, what are you doing here?" She asked, leaning with her back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You… um…" Ryan started, afraid to talk.

"I… I want?" Kate insisted, holding her hands out as if begging for answer.

"God Ryan, just tell her. Kate, you have a visitor" Lanie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A visitor? What do you mean?"

Esposito spoke up this time. "Castle's wife. She's in the interrogation room. Came in asking about you and threatening to hurt someone if we didn't give her the dirt on you. Ryan cuffed her and she's been in there ever since. Every time we try and go in she just starts screaming really nasty stuff about you. Captain told us to call you in to figure out what she wants. Hey wait…" he trailed off, finally noticing the bandage on Kate's face. "What-cha got going on there?"

"Oh" Kate sighed, tracing her fingers over the Band-Aids on her jaw. "She happened. I was over at… well; guess I have to tell you all now. I was at Castle's apartment and she came in looking for forgiveness. I got up to make sure everything was okay and she assumed the worst and punched me. Not too bad of a cut, and I'll have a bruise, but boy, she hits hard, for a rich lady. I guess I'll go in and calm her down."

Lanie grabbed Kate's jaw and looked at her, eyeing her up suspiciously. Her eyes trailed down and she saw a mark forming on Kate's neck, smiling wide. "Hair" she mouthed, before dragging Kate's hair over her shoulder, hiding the hickey before the boys could notice it. "I'm cleaning that up for you when you're done with her, got it?"

"Fine" Kate grumbled, her eyes saying thank you for hiding Rick's possession mark on her neck.

She took a deep breath and walked into the interrogation room, her eyes instantly meeting Meredith's.

"You bitch" Meredith growled, struggling in the seat, which the boys had handcuffed her to.

"I see they had to restrain you. Meredith, you shouldn't need to be handcuffed to a chair. Why are you here?"

"I needed to hit you again."

"Well, you can't."

Meredith sighed and sat back in the chair, staring up at the bright interrogation lights.

"You do know that I could have you charged with harming a police officer, right?" Kate asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes" Meredith sighed, looking back at her. "Please don't. Look, Detective Beckett, I was just mad, okay? I'm sorry for punching you."

"Apology accepted."

Meredith sat back and twisted her wrists in the handcuffs. "Can I get out of these?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the key's from the boys."

Kate walked out of the room and up to Espo, taking the keys from his belt. "She's fine. I'm letting her go."

She went back in the room and unlocked one of Meredith's hands before leaning in close to her. "I'm going to let you go, on one condition. You leave them alone; understand me? If you want any chance of being around your daughter ever again, stay away from them."

Meredith leaned back, obviously intimidated, and nodded quickly. "I understand" she said quietly, watching as Kate unlocked her. She got up quickly and collected her jacket before running out of the precinct.

Kate walked out and immediately ran into Lanie, who gripped the detective's upper arm.

"Let me bandage that up for you" she said quickly, dragging Kate into the girl's bathroom and locking the door behind her. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Katherine Beckett. Now, sit your ass on that counter and spill."

* * *

><p>Gotta love best friends! Thanks for the reaction to this story as well. We're at about 130 story alert's, which is incredible in my eyes. Thank you all! Please review.<p>

~Brandi


	17. Chapter 17

Here you all go! Thanks for everything with this story, it's so much fun reading all of your reviews!

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kate said quietly, her hand absentmindedly coming up and covering the hickey, rubbing it slightly.<p>

"Liar. You've got a nice one growing on your neck there. So, who's the guy?" Lanie asked, already beginning to remove the bandage from Kate's face.

"There is no guy…" Kate mumbled. "Ow! That hurts."

"No guy? You've got something to tell me Kate?" Lanie asked, smiling and chuckling. "Oh, stop being a baby. You're the one who got punched in the face… Wait a minute! That's it! You and writer boy… Oh girl, details."

"Shh! Lanie, not so loud. Your voice carries." Kate hid her face a little and smiled softly. "Okay, so yeah. The writer… He's adorable and sweet and he cares about me. More than Sorenson ever did. And he's hot. So, unbelievably hot."

"Ooh girl!" Lanie squealed, tilting Kate's face by her chin to look at the wound. "I'm so happy for you girl. Now, I've gotta know. What's with the gash?" She asked, tilting Kate's head toward the ceiling to get a better look.

"That's the only reason I'm keeping it hidden. He's um… still married to her."

"Whoa." Lanie grabbed the first aid kis from under the sink in the bathroom and set them on the counter. "To the girl that clocked you?"

"That would be the one. That's his wife, Meredith. She hates me, to say the least. Rick answered the door and Alexis was asleep upstairs and I guess she assumed the worst. Which was partially true, as you see the hickey on my neck, but we aren't going any further until I'm done with the trail and his divorce is settled. But with her hitting me and now showing up here, that probably won't be long. He can't stand her, and he wants to finish everything now. She's crazy, and she cheated on him while Alexis was getting kidnapped."

"No way!"

"Way."

Kate continued talking about her female drama while Lanie cleaned her face up. When she finished, the two sat on the counter and talked for another 10 minutes before Kate's phone buzzed. She looked and smacked her forehead. "Dammit…"

"What's up girl?" Lanie asked.

"I forgot to text Rick. I ran out of his loft and told him the boys said it was an emergency. He's probably worried. I'm gonna head over to his place. Thank you for fixing up my face, and listening." Kate quickly hugged Lanie and smiled.

"Girl, you see me all the time. Go be with Writer boy."

Kate quick grabbed her things and ran out of the precinct, dialing Rick's number as she left.

"Hey beautiful" he said into the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Hey yourself. So, you'll never believe the afternoon I had…"

Kate climbed into her car and leaned back in the seat, sighing as she told Rick about what happened. She started her car up and pulled out of the parking lot, giggling as Rick flirted with her over the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be to your loft soon. Okay?" She paused a moment as he talked and smiled. "Yes, I'll stay on the phone with you…" she mumbled.

15 minutes later, Kate pulled up out front of his loft and got out of her car, walking upstairs.

Before she could get to the door, it was already open and Rick's mouth was already pressed against hers. She yelped before throwing her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue over his as they deepened the kiss.

Rick broke the kiss and started kissing her neck once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up easily, carrying her into his loft, kicking the door shut with his foot. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, obviously feeling at fault for Meredith's outburst in the precinct.

"Hey" she whispered, kissing him again. "No need to feel sorry, okay? I promise, everything's fine." She kissed him quickly before pulling out of his arms. "Now, where is that adorable daughter of yours?" Kate slipped away from him and snuck around the counter. She could hear Alexis' small giggles coming from behind a chair, but played it off.

"Hmm. Where oh where could she be?"

A few minutes passed as Rick watched Kate and Alexis play their little game before the three year old couldn't take it anymore.

"Voila!" She yelped, popping out from behind the couch, running directly into Kate's now open arms.

"Voila?" Kate asked, hugging the child tightly.

"Yeah, Daddy taught it to me. You couldn't find me, so I said voila!" Alexis giggled and hugged Kate tightly. "Ms. Kate, can you color with me?"

"Of course" Kate said, picking Alexis up as she stood. "What do you want to color?"

"Daddy got me big paper. It's stick on one side and he put it up on my wall. Can we color on that?"

Kate turned and gave Rick the eyebrow, wondering if it was okay or not.

He thought for a moment before nodding, smiling at his two girls. "You two go on up. I'll start on dinner, and I need to make a phone call. Meet you up there soon?"

"Okay!" They replied together before running off up the steps.

He waited to hear their giggles from upstairs before picking up his phone. Rick needed to call his lawyer, and needed to do it fast.

In his eyes, Meredith's outbursts had gone on long enough. He dialed the lawyer and began speaking as soon as the ringing stopped. "Harper! Hey man, It's Rick Castle… Oh yeah, I'm doing great… Yeah, Alexis is doing a lot better, thanks for asking. Hey, I need you to speed up the divorce process. It's for Alexis…" He listened to his lawyer and then explained all of Meredith's actions.

"She isn't a fit mother Jason. I'm not putting up with her shit anymore. Can you get this done quickly for me?" He paused another moment. "No, I can't get her to sign the papers. You all need to do that. If she's around me she… Well, let's just say it ends badly. You can! Thank you so much man, you're a lifesaver."

Rick hung up the phone and began cooking dinner, not bothering to hide the large smile on his face. Everything with Meredith was ending soon, and he felt just a huge relief.

* * *

><p>I know, everything seems all fine and dandy now but (next part could possibly be spoilers for this story. In my mind, they kind of are) what is Castle without some lovely drama? Be prepared folks.<p>

Please review and thanks again!

~Brandi


	18. Chapter 18

Alright guy's, here's the next part. Sorry it took so long to update, my schedule's been hectic. Also, it's a little short, but I wanted to get it out today. Yay new episode tomorrow! Hope you all enjoy it. I know I will.

* * *

><p>Alexis climbed up onto her bed and started jumping, giggling loudly. "Ms. Kate, Ms. Kate! Lookie here!" She bounced down onto her butt and back onto her feet before losing her balance and falling again.<p>

"Very good Alexis!" Kate applauded, holding her arms out for the three year old to jump into, as they've been doing for the last half hour.

Alexis squatted down and focused on Kate before pouncing off of the bed and into her arms.

The girls squealed loudly, laughing and rolling around on the floor. Kate pinned Alexis on her back and blew raspberries on her stomach, ticking her sides.

"No no no!" Alexis squealed, wiggling around on the ground until she slipped out of Kate's arms. She grabbed the nerf gun Rick had bought her and pulled the trigger, shooting Kate's arm with the foam dart.

"Oh no!" Kate groaned out, dramatically falling to the ground, clutching her arm. "Oh god, the pain."

Alexis giggled and crawled over to Kate, shaking her arm. "I shot the wrong person! I'm supposed to get the bad guys, like you do, right Ms. Kate?"

Kate's heart practically melted as Alexis snuggled into her lap. "You should save getting the bad guys to the cops, okay sweetie? But, yes. I shoot the bad guys."

"I want to be just like you Ms. Kate. I want to get the bad guys and help people, like you helped me and brought me back to Daddy."

Kate held Alexis, practically speechless. "I… sweetie…" she said quietly before hugging Alexis tight to her chest. "I'm so happy that you want to be like me."

"Of course I do!" Alexis chimed, putting her small hands on Kate's cheeks. "You're pretty, and awesome, and you catch bad guys. Oh, and you play with me and you're nice, and you make me and Daddy happy."

Kate hugged her again, smiling widely. "Alexis, that may be the nicest thing anyone's every said to me" she whispered into the child's hair.

Rick watched the interactions between the two from the doorframe, smiling at them. "She's right, you know" he said, walking into the room, kneeling down next to the two of them.

Alexis smiled up at him and crawled between the two, sitting half on Kate's lap, half on Rick's lap.

"You're extraordinary."

Kate blushed and ran her hand through Alexis' hair, slipping her hand down onto the ground to link with Ricks.

"Can we get dinner?" Alexis asked, turning in their laps to look at the two who were gazing into one another's eyes. She sighed and rolled off their lap, grabbing her marker and drawing a picture of dinner on the paper on her wall. She ran back over to Kate and Rick, who were still grinning like idiots, and put her small hands on her fathers face, turning his head toward the wall.

"Pasagetti" she said quickly, tugging on his hand.

Rick smiled at one of the few words his daughter couldn't quite grasp and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Spaghetti's almost done munchkin."

"Yay!" she yelled into his back, her forehead pressed under his shoulder blade.

He reached out and took Kate's hand, pulling her up into his side, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Eww!" Alexis exclaimed, beating her little fists playfully against his back. "Daddy, no kissing."

He sighed and slid his hand over Kate's hip, directing her out of the room. "As you wish little one. What do you want on your spaghetti? Butter or red sauce?"

"Red sauce. It's the best on pasgetti's."

"Very true" Kate chimed in, smiling at them both.

The group went downstairs and got ready for dinner. Kate and Alexis set the table, while Rick dished up the food and drinks. They all sat at the table and talked about everything, from Rick's books to Alexis' want to go to school, to Kate's love of reading.

The night went on, and they ended up on the couch, with Alexis sound asleep between the two adults. _Aladdin _played on the television, though the tv was turned down so much it was practically silent. The clock read 9:15, which was early for the two of them to be this tired.

"I'm sleepy" Kate grumbled, nuzzling her head into his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his skin.

"Stay the night" Rick whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I couldn't impose."

"You aren't imposing. Hold on; let me go put her in bed. Little one's getting sweaty." Rick stood up gently and picked Alexis up, carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her down and returned to the couch a few minutes later, where Kate was stretched out, her arms behind the back of her head.

Rick picked her legs up and sat down, resting them on his lap, his hands caressing her calves. "You aren't imposing, I promise. It's getting late, and I can tell you're tired. Just stay here, with us. We can make breakfast in the morning."

"I don't have clothes" she grumbled in her tired state, her word slowly becoming untranslatable.

"You can wear mine. Come on Katie just stay here. I promise, no funny business. You can even sleep in my bed, if you'd like, and I'll stay down here."

"If I'm sleeping here, in your bed, you're going to be there with me" she grumbled, shifting her body so her head was resting on his lap. Kate's eyes were slowly drooping shut, but she fought it.

Rick smiled and bent down, kissing her softly. "Let's get to bed Kate" he whispered, slipping out from under her. He scooped her bridal style into his arms, and she resisted.

"I can walk" Kate whispered, though her body thought otherwise. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck, her lips pressing small kisses into his neck.

Once in his room, Rick got Kate awake enough to change into his boxers and a shirt. While she was in the bathroom, he changed into his pajama pants and cleaned up a little until she came out.

She tiredly stumbled over to his bed and slipped between the comfortable sheets, curling into a ball as she nuzzled the pillow.

He followed, climbing into the bed next to her. The minute his weight sunk down the mattress some, she shifted over into his arms and kissed him softly, running her hand over his cheek.

"Good night Kate" he whispered, lying on his back with her head on his shoulder, legs tangled together, and arms around one another.

"Night Rick" she mumbled, kissing him once more before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>I just love writing cute stuff! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next will be up in a few days time.<p>

Thank's for the huge response to this story. Never thought it'd be where it was.

Please review!

~Brandi


	19. Chapter 19

I am so sorry this took so long. I've had everything written in my notebook at school, but every time I turn on my laptop I'm reading Alex Beckett's fanfic... It's just so addicting. So, yes, this chapter is a little short, but it's kind of a filler, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the case was finally beginning to settle. Because of Ricks friendship with the mayor and Judge Markaway, the court date had been bumped up to March, just a month after Alexis' kidnapping.<p>

Kate had been spending more secret time at the loft, going to dinner, watching movies and playing with Alexis. With the case coming up, the trio was worried about how everything would pan out, especially with Meredith's ideas to still show up every once and a while to try and win back Alexis though she'd been ordered not to.

They sat at the loft, cuddled up on the couch, preparing for the trial date tomorrow.

Alexis was in Kate's lap, playing with her Buzz Lightyear doll.

Rick sat next to them, Kate's feet in his lap, laying his head back against the couch.

"So, for tomorrow, I was thinking Alexis goes with my Mother for the day. I mean; should she really be in there?"

Kate shrugged and ran her fingers through the child's long hair. "Honestly, it's up to you. Technically, someone needs to tell her story, though we both have a well enough part of it to get him locked up for an incredibly long time. If she wants to go, the court will allow it, because she is so strong."

Alexis smiled at the compliment and shifted in Kate's lap, laying her head against the adults shoulder. "Ms. Katie, you think I'm strong? Like you?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yeah little one. I think that you are one of the strongest people I've ever met. However, I'm not sure you're strong enough to be in there tomorrow."

"In the court room with the bad man?"

"Yes."

Alexis' face scrunched up and she climbed behind the couch cushion, glaring over the top of the couch.

Kate and Rick laughed at the child, who growled like a lion. She'd just watched the Lion King and was pretending to be Simba for what seemed like the 1000th time that day.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I be strong like you and Ms. Katie and Simba tomorrow in court? And bring Buzz with me?"

Rick looked at Kate, who shrugged and nodded, indicating that it was okay if she as there. Judge Markaway could change his mind on her presence, depending on his meeting with Alexis before the trial began.

"Look Alexis" Rick began, pulling her into his lap. She snuggled against him and he smiled at her. "I'l say that Yes, you may come tomorrow. However, if Judge Markaway says no, you cannot be angry at him. He doesn't want you to be upset or scared during the trial, so he is only trying to help."

"Okay Daddy" Alexis smiled, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank you so much!" she smiled before letting out a big yawn. "Bed time?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah kiddo, bed time." He picked her up and started upstairs when Alexis called Kate's name.

"Ms. Katie! Come on, story time upstairs."

Kate smiled and followed them up the steps.

They all curled up on the bed, Alexis between the two adults, listening intently as Rick created yet another story for Alexis.

After she finally went to sleep, Rick and Kate escaped downstairs. The minute her feet hit the bottom steps, Rick had her pressed against the wall, their mouths fused together in a fiery kiss. The two were trying to keep apart today because they could not express their relationship tomorrow in the courtroom, but it was incredibly difficult.

The sexual tension between them was at an ultimate high, but they agreed to wait until the case was closed and the divorce was settled before they ever went down that road.

Rick's bod pressed her into the wall as she dug her feel into his high. He grabbed her legs and picked her up, her long legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Rick carried her and pulled away from the kiss as his legs hit the edge on the couch.

Kate could see the glimmer in his eye and her eyes widened. "Richard Castle, don't you dare!" she squealed as he let go of her and she bounced down onto the couch.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that" she growled, reaching up and linking her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him on top of her. Their mouths connected one again as Kate groaned into the kiss, her hands running through his hair.

A while later, they pulled away from the kiss again, foreheads pressing against one another's.

"That kiss… was…" she breathed out heavily.

"Oh Kate, you just wait until everything is settled. You have no idea" he said, kissing her again quickly.

* * *

><p>Ah, their love is just so much fun to write. Be ready for the trial guys, it's going to be fun.<p>

~Brandi


	20. Chapter 20

This was actually difficult to write, but I did it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, episode 2 would have been a whole lot of kissing.

* * *

><p>The morning of the trial was hectic. Kate got Alexis ready while Rick showered, and then Kate got ready while Rick and Alexis ate. They all went to go downstairs, but as Kate walked to the door, she felt Alexis' little arms wrap around her knees.<p>

"What's up?" Kate asked, lifting Alexis up into her arms.

"No go" she said quietly, nuzzling her face into Kate's neck.

"Alexis, I have to. But I'll see you at the court house, okay?"

"But there are rules" she said quietly.

"I know. You remember the rules, right?"

"Mhm!" Alexis mumbled as she nodded quickly "I have to be honest to Judge Markaway, I can't hug you, and I can't tell anyone bout' you and Daddy."

"Right" Kate said, kissing Alexis forehead. "Okay kid, go with daddy."

Before Alexis got set back down, she hugged Kate tightly one more time. "I love you Ms. Katie" she whispered.

Kate's heart practically melted as she hugged Alexis back. "I love you too Alexis."

Before the trial began, Judge Markaway took Alexis into his office to get her point of view on the attack. Though it was well obvious she had been abducted, the Judge wanted to make sure nothing else had happened to her.

"Alexis, can you tell me what happened that day?"

She was silent for a moment, but reached out for one of the toy racecars he had lined on the table between them. As she ran the car up and down her leg, she began talking.

"Daddy had to go to work, and I had to go take my nap, so I did. I was asleep for a while, but I woke up a little bit cause somebody was carrying me. But it wasn't Mommy or Daddy or Grams, and I got scared. So I started to cry but the person who had me yelled at me to be quiet. And I got even more scared so I put my lips together like this" she said, pressing her lips hard together. She was still running the car over her legs, avoiding the eyes of the Judge.

"It took a while, but I fell back asleep. And when I woke up again, that's when I was in the dark scary room. I heard a lot of noises, and the scary man kept yelling at me. It was really dark, and I cried a lot. But then Ms. Katie came and saved me with Detective Espo and Detective Ryan."

Judge Markaway wrote down everything she said, and then looked back up at her. "Is there anything else Alexis? We want to make sure the bad guy get's put in jail for a very long time for what he did."

She looked up at him for the first time and shook her head, keeping a stoic look on her face. "Nothing else. He yelled a little bit and then was gone."

"Thank you very much Alexis. Do you want a lollipop to have during the trial?"

"Yes please" she nodded. Alexis took her favorite flavor and hopped off the couch, giving the Judge a hug around his leg before leaving the room and running directly into her Father's arms.

"Daddy, Judge Markaway gave me a lollipop!" she said excitedly, laying her head on her his shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

"Good job kiddo" he whispered to her. "Did she do okay?"

"Everything was great. She'll be fine, and I'm sure the trial will go over smoothly." He looked up at the clock, but saw Kate walking over. "Oh! Detective Beckett, how are you?" Judge Markaway asked, extending his hand up shake hers.

"I'm great Judge Markaway. Just ready to close this case and put this to rest." Kate's flashed a quick smile before turning to Rick and Alexis, acting as if she didn't just come from their apartment.

"Hello Mr. Castle, Hi Alexis."

Alexis smiled and waved with her lollipop in her hand. "Hi Ms. Katie!" she chimed, laying her head back on Rick's shoulder.

"Hello Detective" Rick said, shaking her hand. "You look lovely."

Kate blushed a bright crimson and looked down. "I- um- I need to go. Over there." Kate walked away quickly and pulled her phone out, texting him.

**Really Rick? Way to be inconspicuous… Save it for later. **

Moments later, Rick pulled his phone out and started to laugh, texting her back

**I was just paying a complement to the wonderful woman that has entered my life and saved my daughter. I promise Detective, my intentions are pure. **

Kate checked her phone and laughed, hiding her face in the crook of her arm.

**What if I don't want you to be innocent?**

Rick's eyes widened as he looked over at her. He was about to text her back when Judge Markaway called them into the courtroom, and everything began.

The case drug on, and Alexis sat in the room, obviously bored. She still had her small grip on the lollipop, and couldn't help but avert her gaze around the people in the room. Her eyes fell on the man who took her, and she glared. Even for a three year old, it was a menacing look of pure anger.

"Lex, are you okay? We can leave if you want" Rick whispered, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close.

"I'm okay Daddy. I want to help" she said quietly, laying her head against his side.

"Okay pumpkin."

When it was time, Kate stepped up to the stand and told her part of the story. She explained the evidence that obviously connected Tyler Dupree to the kidnapping, and the jury's views were quickly persuaded. In the middle of Kate's speech, a chuckle was heard from the audience.

Judge Markaway looked around, and shook his head. "Keep quiet out there. Detective Beckett, please continue."

"Don't tell me what to do" the voice from the audience chimed in again.

Rick, Alexis, and Kate's eyes all widened as the voice spoke. They each recognized it, and it brought out an immense fear in all of him.

"This woman shouldn't be allowed up there" the voice said again. The person was sitting down, hiding, and refusing to show their face. "That woman needs to be removed from the premises immediately."

"Ma'am, if you don't quiet down, I'm going to have you removed from the premises" Judge Markaway called out.

"No!" the woman yelled, standing up.

Alexis' eyes widened and her face turned red as she shook her head quickly, looking up at Rick. "Daddy!" she yelled, her eyes beginning to water.

Meredith groaned and shook her head. "Quiet down Alexis. Mommy is speaking. Anyway, Judge Markaway, as I was saying, Detective Brackett, or whatever her name is, should be removed immediately."

Judge Markaway rolled his eyes. "And why is that Mrs. Castle? Please, enlighten the court on why Detective _Beckett _should be removed from the room."

"Because. She is fucking my husband."

The entire room gasped and began to chatter, when Judge Markaway banged the gavel. "Quiet! Everyone quiet down."

Rick's hands had immediately covered Alexis' ears when she shrugged away from him and stood up on her seat.

"Stop it!"

"Alexis?" Meredith questioned. "Sit down honey."

"No! You sit down. Ms. Katie helps me. She comes over and she lies with me and hugs me and makes the scary dreams go away. She kisses my head and tells me everything is going to be okay, even when you and Daddy are fighting. She makes things better, and helps with my… my… Daddy, what is it?"

"PTSD."

"Yeah, my PTSD. That bad man scared me, and I know it's your fault" she directed at her mother. "The scary man came in and you did nothing to help me! And now I am afraid to go to sleep, so Ms. Katie hugs me and sings me songs and reads me bedtime stories and makes sure that the bad man won't get me anymore. So stop trying to make her go away! I love my Ms. Katie, and I don't want her to go anywhere."

Everyone stared at Alexis, completely shocked.

The three year old had begun crying, and completely crushed the lollipop stick she had in her hand.

"How dare you talk to me that way" Meredith growled.

Judge Markaway banged the gavel again.

"Someone get Meredith Castle out of this room immediately."

The bailiff walked over and escorted a now screaming Meredith out of the room.

Meanwhile, Kate had gotten up from the stand and ran to Alexis, pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't care about the rules or anything else for that matter, only the crying child in her arms that had just defended her honor.

Rick collected them both into his arms and hugged them, while whispering into Kate's ear. "I am so, so sorry."

"Don't be" Kate whispered. She knew how irritating Meredith could be, and only cared right now about Alexis.

Judge Markaway banged the gavel for a third time, and the little family looked up at him. "We will take a 30 minute break. Meet back here at 3:45."

* * *

><p>I've had that scene planned out since I was writing chapter 3 of this, so I hope you all like it.<p>

Please review!

~Brandi


	21. Chapter 21

Let's see. Sorry this took so long, yada yada yada. I had the stomach flu, so looking at a computer screen was pretty impossible.

A Dance with Death: ADORABLE.

47 Seconds promo: Oh god. I believe that we all are going to die.

* * *

><p>The people in the courtroom dispersed into the hall, leaving Kate, Rick, and Alexis hugging in their seat.<p>

Alexis still had tears streaming down her face and was clinging onto Kate for dear life, her voice straining as she cried.

"Alexis, shh" Kate cooed, rubbing her back. "It's going to be alright."

"I'm s-so s-sorry" Alexis cried, shifting to snuggle between Kate and Rick, curling her body up small.

"You don't need to apologize" Rick whispered, pressing a kiss to his daughter's head. "I'm so proud of you Lexi. You were so strong to stand up to her when you didn't have to."

"I d-did have to. Sh-she was t-talking bad about Ms. Ka-Katie and you and I didn't want her t-to" Alexis cried. She now had the hiccups, and it was getting harder for her to talk.

"Alexis' it's okay. You were so brave to stand up for me. Thank you so much" Kate said quietly, rubbing the crying child's back, pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you kiddo."

"I l-love you too Ms. Kat-Katie" she whispered, snuggling between the adults. "Daddy, I want to go home. I want her gone forever. I don't want Mommy to be my Mommy anymore."

"I know you don't Lex" Rick whispered, hugging her close.

"T-this isn't gonna mess up you and Ms. K-Katie, right? What I said?"

The two adults both chuckled and shook their heads. "Of course not" Rick promised.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here. I promise" Kate whispered, reaching a hand around Alexis to squeeze Rick's arm, her other hand rubbing Alexis' back.

Alexis slipped back and rubbed her red, puffy eyes and yawned. "Can we go home Daddy?" she asked, her eyes beginning to fall shut as she grew tired.

"Yeah honey. Let's go home."

Alexis yawned and fell asleep against his chest, her little arms wrapped around him.

Rick scooped her up and turned to Kate, sighing. "I don't even to know to begin to apologize-"

"Don't" she cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. "I know that woman, and I know she is a bit… female dog" she fixed, catching herself with Alexis around. "You and I both know that yes, though we're pretty much together, we're waiting. We are being adults" she said, gesturing between the two of them.

He smiled and hugged his daughter close to his chest. "You don't know how extraordinary you are."

"Castle… Go take your kid home. Hug her and tell her it'll be okay. I need to stay here and finish up." Kate adjusted her shirt and ran her hand through her hair.

"Come over tonight? We'll make dinner."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Kate joined the rest of her team for the recess while Rick and Alexis apologized to Judge Markaway for the drama that happened in the courtroom. Once they made sure everything was okay, Rick escaped with Alexis out of the courthouse and back to the loft.

She watched as they left before turning to Ryan and Esposito, who'd kept their mouths shut during Meredith's escapades.

"So…" Ryan said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "You've been spending time at the Castles?"

Kate shrugged and shook her head at them. "Look, don't act like you didn't have any idea. But nothing happened, at all. I swear. His daughter has pretty bad stress from the kidnapping, and she couldn't sleep, and she was having abandonment issues. So, she wanted a cop around, and I'm the one she knows. It isn't a huge deal."

"Uh huh" they both chimed, smiling at their boss.

"We're happy for you" Ryan smiled, patting her shoulder.

"But we'll kill him if he messes this up" Esposito added, glaring at the door which Rick had walked out of.

Kate smiled at her boys as Judge Markaway called court back to session.

Everyone filed into the room and back into their seats. Kate's eyes fell on the empty seats where Rick and Alexis would have been, if not for Meredith's outburst.

"Court is now in session. Detective Beckett, did you have anything else to say about our suspect?"

"No your honor" she commented, leaning back in her chair.

"Very well then Detective. Does anyone else have anything to say on the matter of the state of New York versus Tyler Dupree?"

The courtroom fell silent as everyone looked around.

"Good. Now, if that is all, I have come to a verdict. Tyler Dupree, you are charged with the first degree kidnapping of young Alexis Castle, and hereby sentenced to 20 years in prison." Judge Markaway banged the gavel and smiled at Kate. "Court dismissed. Detective Beckett, may I see you for a moment?"

Kate's eyes widened in fear and she ran up to the stand, looking up at Judge Markaway. "Yes your honor?"

"Now Detective, what is this I hear about you and Mr. Castle having a relationship?"

"Sir- I… Um. I go to help his daughter. That is all" she stuttered.

"Now Ms. Beckett, you and I both know that isn't everything. I saw the way you were looking at him this morning. When Meredith Castle was interrupting me. Now Detective, you know that with the case closed, there is legally nothing keeping you from him, except his marriage. But I can tell you for a fact that no matter what the circumstances, there is nothing he could do that would make Meredith Castle win anything in this divorce…" he trailed off, looking at her as a Father who just caught his daughter sneaking around would.

"Go tell your man."

Kate's face lit up and she blushed bright red. "T-thank you Judge Markaway" she said, smiling.

She ran quickly out of the courtroom and to her car, driving as fast as she could to Rick's apartment. When she pulled up out front she gave a quick wave to the doorman before escaping up the steps. She knocked on the door and tried to compose herself. Her hand tapped on the door a few times and she waited patiently.

When Rick answered, she couldn't help but leap into his arms, wrap her legs around his waist, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Rick, though startled, caught her legs and kissed her back, shutting the door with his foot. He kissed her for a moment and pulled his head back, smiling. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's that all about?"

"W-where's Alexis?" she asked, out of breath from running and from the kiss.

"Asleep upstairs. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said, shaking her head. "Nothing is wrong. We did it Rick. He got 20 years. It's over" she said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him sensually again.

* * *

><p>Not the ending. Not even close.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry this took so long! I know, I need to update more.

So... The Limey. Seriously. Just have to keep believing in Stana

* * *

><p>He broke the kiss moments later, still standing with her in the foyer of his loft, clutching her thighs to hold her close to him. "What about the little girl before Lex?" he asked, his lips moving toward her neck.<p>

"They're doing a separate trail. But, with the 20 years he got for the kidnapping he'll be in jail for a… Oh!" she yelped as he found her weak spot. "A long, long time. Oh good God please don't stop that" she groaned, gripping his shoulder.

Rick backed her up against the wall and kissed her neck, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. "I'm so happy" he breathed out against her neck before his lips trailed over her jawline.

"M- me too" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. She moved his face and attached her lips to his, groaning as she bit onto his bottom lip.

He broke their kiss and smiled up at her, kissing her once again quickly. "We can't…" he sighed, pressing his lips to her jaw. "But, god I want to" he whispered, kissing directly under her ear.

Kate sighed happily and kissed him. "Soon. I promise, soon." She kissed him again and smiled, running her hand over his cheek. "Have you talked to your lawyer?"

"I talked to him when I put Alexis down, about the freak out in the court room. He said with that much of a public outburst; this is more in the bag than it was before. So within the next week or so, everything should be closed up."

She smiled and kissed him again, dragging her lips over his cheek and down his neck, focusing on the spot that she knew affected him, because the minute her lips touched him he tightened his grip on her legs and drew in a breath. "To the couch?" Kate whispered in his ear.

"God yes" he whispered, carrying her over. He tossed her down on the couch and she giggled loudly before using her heels to draw him closer, her lips immediately finding his.

Alexis woke up about two hours after she and Rick had gotten home, and yawned, rubbing her eyes with her little fists before collecting her stuffed dragon in her arms. She was tired from the long events of the day, and wanted to cuddle up with her Dad.

She slid off of her bed and shuffled to her door, standing up on her stepstool to open up her door. She didn't hear anything downstairs, and though she knew she was supposed to yell for Rick to come and her get, Alexis really didn't want to talk.

She walked out of her room and saw Rick's legs hanging off the couch, so she knew he was downstairs and that she was allowed down.

After sitting on her butt and sliding down the stairs one at a time, humming music from The Little Mermaid as she went, she finally reached the bottom floor of the loft and got back to her feet, shuffling over to the couch.

"Daddy" Alexis whispered, squeezing her dragon as she walked to the other side of the couch, finally seeing why it was so quiet downstairs.

Rick and Kate were curled up together on the couch, sound asleep. His back was against the back of the couch with his arm wrapped securely around her waist as she snuggled up against him.

Alexis smiled at how happy her father looked before hugging her dragon tighter. She wanted to snuggle with them, but didn't want to wake anyone up. "Hmm" she mumbled quietly.

Though it was quiet, Kate heard her and woke up a little, bringing her hand up to push the hair out of her face, her eyes meeting a tired looking Alexis.

"Hey sweetie" Kate whispered. "Are you okay?"

Alexis nodded and tightened her grip on her dragon. "You and Daddy are having snuggle time" she whispered quietly.

Kate nodded and shifted a little to open her arms up. "Come on kiddo. Join in."

A smile lit up Alexis' little face as she climbed onto the big couch and settled into Kate's open arms, her eyes closing as she felt Kate's arms wrap around her and draw her in close.

"I love you kiddo. No matter what happens, I need you to remember that" Kate whispered into Alexis' ear, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I love you too" Alexis whispered, laying her head down as she fell asleep again quickly.

Martha stood outside the loft and knocked on the door for a third time, to no answer. She sighed and pulled her purse off of her arm, digging around inside for a key. "That boy never listens" she grumbled, pushing her key into the door.

"Richard! You should answer the door. Have I taught you nothing…" she trailed off, her eyes falling to the couch. She, of course, recognized her son and granddaughter, but did not know the beautiful woman sleeping between them that had begun to stir.

"Oh my" Martha commented quietly, smiling and setting her bag and coat down as Kate woke up.

"It's hot…" the Detective mumbled to herself, opening her eyes up to see Martha staring at her. "Oh my!" Kate yelped.

"You must be Kate" Martha smiled, settling down on the chair diagonal from the couch.

Kate nodded shyly and slid her arms from around Alexis to peel Rick's arm from around her waist. "Yes ma'am. You must be Mrs. Rodgers. Rick has told me a lot of wonderful things about you."

Martha smiled and nodded. "Likewise darling. Do you need any help getting out of there?"

"No" she said, shaking her head. "I've got it. Thank you though." She slid up carefully, to not wake up Alexis or Rick. Once up, Kate slid Alexis back into her sleeping fathers arms and smiled as the content smile on both of their faces. When she knew they were settled, she turned back around to face Martha. "Could I get you something to drink" Kate asked.

Martha smiled. "Wine would be lovely. Here, let's go into the kitchen."

Kate followed Martha into the kitchen, her face red, her hands shaking. She was nervous. She was petrified that she would end up saying something that could initially ruin everything. Meeting Rick's mother right now was difficult.

"So you're a Detective?" Martha asked, pulling two glasses from the cabinet.

"Yeah. I run the team that found Alexis" Kate said, getting the wine from the counter. She poured the wine and sat down at the counter, running her fingers through her hair.

"You need not be worried dear. I don't bite."

"I know Mrs. Rodgers. I was just wondering… Do you hate me? I just kind of came into your families life after everything happened with Meredith and the divorce isn't even final and… Mrs. Rodgers I don't want you to hate me."

"Kate. First of all, it's Martha. Mrs. Rodgers makes me feel incredibly old. Second off, I don't hate you." She paused and took a sip of her wine, her eyes falling to the sleeping two on the couch.

"You see those two?" she asked.

Kate nodded, sipping her wine.

"They're my family. I love my son more than anything in this world, and I love Alexis twice that. Meredith was a bitch. She didn't love Richard, or Alexis. But you… I could tell by all of your faces while you were asleep. You love them, don't you?"

Kate looked back at the couch and a smile fell over her face. "I do. I never really thought that I would be the girl with a love at first sight moment, but… I really do love them."

"Well then my dear, there is no way I could hate you. You saved her life, and brought my son happiness."

Kate smiled and blushed softly. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a moment, sipping wine, when a grunt came from the couch.

Rick woke up and stretched, sitting up and looked over the couch, running his hands through his hair. "Hey beautiful" he said to Kate, still not fully registering that his mother was there. "Why'd you… Mother! You're here!" he gasped, catching Alexis as she began to roll off of the couch. "Why are you here?"

"It's 6:30 Richard. You called me earlier to come to dinner. Ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah" he grumbled, moving his sleeping daughter so that he could get up. He walked into the kitchen and smiled. "So, I see you've met Kate."

"Ah yes, I've met the lovely Detective. Now If you'll excuse me, I need to run off for a moment" she said, making her way upstairs.

Rick smiled and snaked an arm around Kate's waist, giving her a hug, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm" she mumbled, nodding. "Your mother is… something else."

"She is pretty eccentric, isn't she? Did it go well?"

"She said she likes me, but I don't know if I should believe her. Rick, she walked in when all of us were cuddled up on the couch. That has got to be awkward for your mother to see…"

"Kate" he cut off, kissing her quickly. "If she said she like's you, then it means she loves you. You're fine honey. She isn't going to tell you she likes you if she doesn't mean it." He pressed another kiss to her lips, though this one grew more passionate than the other.

Martha coughed, and the two broke apart, a blush rising to Kate's cheeks.

"You two are so romantic" Martha chimed with a laugh, picking her wine back up to take a sip.

Rick smiled and kissed Kate's temple before moving away from her. "So! What's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Figured it was time to introduce Martha and move on with the storyline away from the case... For now.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Yay happy fun times!

* * *

><p>Kate's head fell into her hands as she leaned against her precinct desk, running her hands over her eyes. The case they had been working on for the last week was drawn out and excruciatingly dreadful. There was a serial killer working up another murder as she sat staring at her murder board with no inclination of who the killer was, or why the man was murdering so many people.<p>

Her day progressed with no leads, and a few texts from Rick. It was only 12, and she had been at the precinct since 3 in the morning. Her phone buzzed, and her hopes were raised ass he prayed to herself that it was the boys with a lead, but it was Rick.

"Hello?" she answered, sitting on top of her desk as she stared at the murder board.

"Hey beautiful. How's the case?"

"Grueling. There are absolutely no leads, and with the track record this guy has, he'll be back on the streets in…" she looked at her watch and sighed. "Five hours. We've been at it for four days and there is nothing hopeful. What are you up to?"

"Well…" Rick trailed out. "I was wondering if you'd eaten yet today?"

"I had a coffee this morning, but that was it. I can't leave the precinct though, unless it's about the case. Montgomery will have Espo, Ryan, and I's asses if we don't solve this one soon. I'm sorry" Kate said, running her hand through her hair. Lunch and an impromptu make out session with Rick was what she needed right now, but her job interfered once again.

"What if I brought you lunch? I have a little person here with me that is just dying to see her Ms. Katie. Think we could make a stop up? I'll bring lunch for the boys too."

Kate contemplated what he said and a smile warmed her face. "I'm good with that. Hey, maybe you could take a look at the board. Your writer mind might help out with this, and I could use a hug from that adorable daughter of yours right now. Where are you at?"

"Outside the precinct."

"Rick! Seriously? You just called me."

"Yeah, but I figured you would say yes." He flashed a smile and squeezed his daughter's hand as she bounced on her feet next to him.

"Daddy! I want to go see Ms. Katie now! Lets gooooo" she drug out, tugging on his hand as she tried to run for the door.

"Hey Kate, she's getting impatient. We'll be up in a second."

Kate smiled as he hung up and retreated back to her desk, sinking into her chair. Maybe an hour break and some food would do her some good.

Esposito and Ryan came back to the precinct while Rick was outside on the door on the phone with Kate.

When Rick spotted them, he smiled and waved with the bag of food, indicating that it was for them as well.

The boy's faces lit up as they ran like children as they ran toward Alexis and Rick, who'd just hung up the phone.

"Javi! Kevin!" Alexis squealed, releasing her father's hand to scurry toward the Detectives, wrapping her little arms around Esposito's legs as he lifted her into his arms. "Javi, Daddy and I brought lunch!"

"This is why you guys are my favorite" Espo smiled, squeezing Alexis as they all stepped onto the elevator for the homicide floor.

"What'd you bring Castle?" Ryan asked.

After the end of the case, Esposito and Ryan had joined into the little family Kate and Rick were becoming. They'd come around for video games while Alexis and Kate shopped, or come over for family dinner with Martha.

"Italian. I figured you guys needed something good. How's the case?"

"Shi- Terrible" Esposito said, catching his cuss word as he realized he was holding a three year old. "There isn't a break at all."

They stepped off of the elevator and Alexis wiggled out of Esposito's, running as fast as her little feet would carry her into Kate's arms.

"Hey kid!" Kate smiled, hugging the squirming three year old tightly.

"Ms. Katie! Daddy took me to the park today!" She snuggled into Kate's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, bouncing excitedly.

"Did he! Lucky!"

Alexis babbled about the park as Rick walked over to her desk after setting the food down in the break room. He scooped Alexis off of Kate's lap and pat her head as a signal for her to go get her food. Once she ran off, he took Kate's hands and pulled her up out of her chair, pressing his lips quickly to hers before anyone could notice.

"Hey there" he whispered.

"Hey yourself" she smiled, running her hand over his cheek. "You brought us food?"

"Well, you all never get the chance to actually eat, so I figured I would do my duty as a helpful citizen to assist the NYPD."

Kate smiled and trailed a hand over his chest, pressing her lips to his cheek quickly. "Come on writer boy, let's eat."

"Writer man" he whispered in her ear as he followed her dutifully to the break room.

"Hm?"

"It's writer man."

"I'll believe that when you can prove it" she teased, walking into the break room, leaving him breathless outside the door.

Esposito and Ryan were sitting at the break room table with Alexis, eating and listening as she thoroughly explained her morning at the park.

"You guys are nice for listening to her" Rick commented as he waited for Kate to dish up her food.

"Dude, your daughter is insane smart. It's awesome to listen to her tell stories" Ryan said between bites.

"Yeah, she's about better than you are" Esposito laughed, ruffling Alexis hair as she ate her spaghetti.

Kate sat down next to Alexis and wrapped an arm securely around the small child, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. "You okay kiddo?"

"Mhm" Alexis nodded, laying her head back against the chair as she drank her juice.

After they ate and chatted for a little, Alexis fell asleep on the break room couch, which gave Rick a better opportunity to look at the murder board and keep his daughter away from the horrors of homicide.

He and Kate leaned against her desk as she explained what they knew so far.

"And we have three hours until he strikes again."

"There are no connections between the vic's? At all?"

"Nothing we can find. One's a housewife from Brooklyn; another is a successful business associate from the Upper East Side, and another in a teenager that worked in a coffee shop in SoHo. Nothing makes sense. It's like he's targeting random people." She sighed heavily and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I want to sleep" she murmured, nuzzling her head against him softly.

"It'll be over soon" he whispered, running his hand over her arm. "Hey, have you tried to connect the locations of the murders?"

"They're all within a proximity of one another but we haven't looked into it too much. Why?"

"Well, the first and third murders took place at central park, while the second and fourth were at hotels. So, if he's making a pattern-"

"Then the next murder should be at a hotel-"

"Which means he's got either Central or Bryant Park to work at!"

Kate smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You're a genius! Esposito! Ryan! Send out an APB for Central Park and Bryant Park for any suspicious activity. We might have this bastard."

As the precinct bustled, Rick went into the break room to get Alexis. He walked back out with the sleeping child held close to his chest, going to Kate as she pulled her jacket on and put her badge on her jeans.

"Be careful" Rick whispered, pressing his lips to her quickly.

"I will" she smiled, kissing him back, leaving the precinct quickly.

"Drop it!" Kate yelled as she ran through Central Park, chasing the man believed to be their perp.

"NYPD! Put the gun down!" Esposito yelled beside her.

They were running quickly, but the man whom they had begun chasing as he was punching a woman profusely on the ground was faster.

Kate sped up, pulling her gun out as she chased the man, who looked more like a young boy of maybe 23.

The boy came up against a collection of people and rocks and turned to face Kate, a look of fear and panic in his eyes.

"Put your hands up!" she yelled, her gun held steady.

"Fuck you! Screw the NYPD. Screw all of it! Everyone just needs to stop! Stop pressuring me! Everyone needs to go!" he yelled, drawing a gun from his pants. He held it steady at Kate as Esposito ran up beside her, his gun drawn as well.

"Drop it kid! It's not worth it!"

"Oh but Detective Esposito, it really is!" he yelled, pulling the trigger on his gun.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Pretty please? They may persuade the direction I take this upcoming scene.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

-cringe- Don't kill me! Pretty please!

Also, thank you all for your reaction to the last chapter! We've surpassed 100 comments and, hold on i'm gonna get sappy for a minute. I love you guys. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would read this, and I NEVER thought I'd get to 100 comments. You all are absolutely amazing, and i'm grateful for every single one of you.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Screams echoed through Central Park at the sounds of the gunshots. People around them ran in fear, and all of the cops but one were on the ground.<p>

The bullet sunk deep into the back of her thigh. It made no sense. The boy she had her gun pointed at, whom she had named "Piece of shit" in her mind, was in front of her. The bullet should have gone into her vest, and she shouldn't feel blood trickling down her leg.

"E-espo!" She choked out, looking over at her partner, who was on his back, his eyes open wide as he gasped for air.

"Beckett, you good?"

"Upper thigh. Fuck, espo where did you get hit?"

"Son of a bitch shot me in the chest, but we both got him" he managed, looking up a little. His eyes focused on the bleeding criminal on the ground, and the people who surrounded. Most of them were crying, but Kate was panting in pain.

"Did- gah! Did someone call an ambulance? Officers down!" she called, out, her had gripping her leg tightly. Blood was running over her hand as she put pressure on it.

"Wait, if he shot me, who shot you?" Espo asked, groaning.

"I don't know" Kate whispered, turning her head to look behind her. Another body was on the ground bleeding out, and Ryan was running toward them. A uniform, obviously new, stood shaking with his eyes wide, his gun in his hands. He shot the man that shot her, and was obviously shaken by it. Ryan made it past the uniform and up to his friends, his eyes stricken with fear.

"Oh god guys" he breathed, dialing an ambulance. "Officers down" he began. After he rattled off the location, he held Espo's hand in one of his, and held Kate's in the other as his best friends both passed out.

"Hmm… Where oh where could she be?" Rick questioned as he stomped around the loft.

Alexis' soft giggles came from behind the curtain as her little toes curled. They were playing a thrilling game of hide and seek while waiting for Kate to come home.

Rick smiled and snuck around the couch. "Hmmm…" he drew out again, reaching his hands out slowly.

Just as he pulled the curtain back and snatched Alexis into his arms, the phone rang.

"Daddy!" Alexis squealed, squirming in her father's arms as he carried her over her shoulder. "Daddy lemme go!" she yelled, giggling again.

"Alrighty then" he smiled, setting her down on the floor.

As she ran off, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Castle? Hey Cas, it's Ryan. Um- you- dammit, you need to get down to the hospital right now."

"Hospital? Ryan… Kevin, what happened?" he asked, gripping a hand tightly on the couch as his knees shook.

"Castle…"

"Kevin stop stalling. What the hell happened?"

"Kate got shot in the leg. She's in sur-"

Rick's cellphone fell onto the ground as he shook, his eyes wide. "Alexis! Come here now and grab your shoes. We have to go."

Alexis ran up and saw the look on his face. Her little hands wrapped around his leg as she looked up at him.

Rick had begun crying, though he was trying to be strong for his daughter. Her life has been hard enough, and he didn't want her to have a reason to worry.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alexis asked, tugging as his jeans.

He scooped her up and held her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "We need to go see Ms. Katie, okay Alexis?"

She nodded and slipped out of his arms, running off to get her shoes on.

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. Alexis was confused on why there were there, and Rick was doing his best to not cry.

He had sent her to the park. He was the one who told her where the killer would be, and she got shot. Now she was in surgery and he couldn't help but blame himself.

"Rick!" Ryan called out, patting him on the back. "She'll be alright."

"Where is Esposito?"

"He got shot too, in the vest. They're doing an x-ray right now to see if there is any internal damage. He'll be fine though." Ryan let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

Alexis tugged on his pants and looked up at the adults, worry washed over her face. "Uncle Ryan, why so sad?"

Ryan picked her up and gave her a big hug. "I'm okay Alexis. I'm just worried about Ms. Katie and your Uncle Espo."

"Are they going to be okay?" she asked, her hand resting against his face.

"Yeah Kiddo, they'll be okay. When Ms. Katie comes out though, you have to be real gentle with her and give her a hug and make sure you love her a lot, okay? She doesn't feel very good."

Alexis nodded quickly. "I will. Uncle Ryan, can we go and get Ms. Katie something from the store that Daddy and I passed? I want to color her a picture."

"Of course Kid" Ryan smiled, patting her back. "I'll keep her distracted, okay Castle?"

Rick nodded, his eyes still wide, obviously worried.

"Hey" Ryan said, directing Rick's attention to him. "This isn't your fault man. She'll be alright."

Rick nodded and handed Ryan a twenty. "Thank you" he smiled. Once they walked away, he collapsed in a chair in the waiting room, tears pooling in his eyes. This was the worst he'd even been worried before, and he hated it. "If anything happens to her" he muttered to himself.

He sat alone for about 15 minutes, waiting patiently. He just stared off into the room, not paying attention to most, until he heard her name.

"Where is my daughter? Kate Beckett? I got a phone call from her partner that she had been shot" the voice rambled.

Rick's head shot up and he stood, walking to the man who was frantically waving his arms at the reception desk. "Sir, did you say your daughters name was Kate Beckett?"

Jim turned and looked at Rick, nodded. "Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Richard Castle, Mr. Beckett. Your daughter rescued my daughter in one of her cases. We're… good friends. She's in surgery right now, but she should be out soon." He held his trembling hand out to shake Jim's.

Jim stared down at his hand before looking back up at Rick, his hand slipping into his, shaking it firmly. "Mr. Castle, you say you're good friends with my daughter?"

"Yes sir" he nodded. "Please, call me Rick. Your daughter is lovely. I mean, her, she… She's great."

"That she is" Jim smiled, walking to the reception area, collapsing down into the chair. "Do you know what happened?"

"She, Ryan, and Esposito were chasing down a suspect. Turns out there were two suspects. The one she had her eyes on shot Espo, she shot the suspect, and the suspect they hadn't seen shot her, and a uniform shot him. It's all incredibly confusing now that I say it out loud" he commented.

Jim sighed and ran his hands over his face. "You know, when Katie came home and told me she wanted to be a cop, this was my worst fear? We'd just lost her Mom, and… Rick, I can't lose her. I won't be able to handle it."

"Mr. Beckett, she'll be alright. And I know what you mean. When my little girl got taken, I felt lost. Your daughter… she's extraordinary, and she's very good at her job. But I know you don't want to lose her. She's special, and I don't want to lose her either."

He nodded and looked over at Rick. "How long have you been dating my daughter?"

Rick's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Dating? I- we- no- Mr. Beckett your daughter is just… We…"

"I can tell, Rick, just by the way you're talking about her. So, how long has it been?"

"About two months. We met when she brought Alexis back to me."

"Well, just by the way you've been talking about her, and the fact that you're here right now, tells me that you care about her. But remember" Jim smiled, patting Rick on the back. "She's friends with cops, and I'm always going to protect my daughter. Understood?"

"Yes sir. But, I promise, if it's up to me, Kate's heart will never be broken again."

Jim smiled just as Ryan and Alexis ran back up.

Alexis had a coloring book clutched against her chest, her little feet carrying her straight into Rick's open arms. "Daddy! I got a princess book to make Ms. Katie pictures. Is that okay?"

"Of course honey. Hey, I want you to meet someone." He lifted Alexis onto his lap and turned her so she was facing Jim. "Alexis, this is Mr. Beckett, Ms. Katie's father. Can you say hi?"

"Hi! I'm Alexis" she waved, a bright smile covering her innocent face. "Its very nice to meet you Mr. Beckett. I love your Ms. Katie lots."

A smile warmed Jim's face once again. "I love her a lot too. It's very nice to meet you Alexis."

She smiled and wiggled into the seat next to Rick, opening her book, coloring diligently.

"How old is she?"

"3 going on 30" Rick smiled, running his hand over though his daughters hair.

"I remember when Katie was that little. They grow up quick."

"That they do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ryan went to call Jenny and Lanie, Esposito was still in his x-ray, and Kate was in surgery.

The doctor walked into the waiting room. "Kate Beckett?" he asked.

Jim and Rick both shot up out of their chairs.

"That's my daughter. Is she okay?" Jim asked.

"Your daughter will make a full recovery Mr. Beckett. She got shot in the upper leg, and will have to go through physical therapy, but she will be fine."

"Oh thank God" Rick commented. "When can we see her?"

"Now, if you'd like. She was waking up as I left the room."

"Yes please" Alexis commented from her chair, making the three men around her smile and laugh. "Can I go see Ms. Katie?"

"Of course you may little one" the doctor smiled.

They all walked back to the room and Rick took Jim's arm for a second. "Mr. Beckett, you go in first."

"No, we an all go in together. I'm sure Alexis will jump out of her socks if she has to wait any longer" he commented, looking down at the little girl who was hopping, trying to reach the door handle.

Rick smiled and laughed, nodding. "True" he commented, opening the door.

Kate lay back in the bed, a smile warming her face as the door opened and her family walked in. She saw Alexis first and waved, immensely exhausted from her surgery.

"Ms. Katie!" Alexis squealed, climbing into the chair next to Kate's bed. "I drew you a picture so you get better faster."

Kate smiled and ran a hand over Alexis' hair. "Oh sweetie, that's perfect. I love it" she smiled. She took a deep breath, and looked over at Rick, who was standing next to her dad. She may have been exhausted and out of it, but the realization of who was in the room hit her. "So… I see you guys have met" she said with a small, innocent smile.

* * *

><p>One of my longer chapters, but I couldn't stop writing.<p>

Let me know what you think! How should Rick react to/confront Kate about the shooting?


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry! I know, I need to update more. No idea how longs it's been so quick recap

Kate's been shot in the leg while at work. Rick, Alexis, and Jim came to visit her in the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Yes dear" Jim smiled, walking over to press a kiss to the top of her head. "How do you feel?"<p>

"Tired, and my leg's killing me. But it's to be expected. I'm so sorry Dad" she whispered, running her hand over Alexis' hair as the girl cuddled into her side.

"Nonsense Katie. You were doing your job, and you and Espo both got the bastard."

Her eyes widened and she bit her trembling bottom lip. "Oh god! Esposito. Dad, is Javi okay?"

Jim looked to Rick, who nodded.

"He's good. Jenny and Ryan are with him now, and so is Lanie. They did an x-ray earlier to check for internal damage, but once the results are in, he'll be released."

"Oh thank god" she breathed out, squeezing Alexis in a hug. She looked up at Rick's face and noticed he was upset. Kate turned to her father and smiled. "Hey Dad, is there any way that you and Alexis could run and get some coffee and food? I'm sure you're hungry, right kiddo?"

Alexis nodded and slid off the bed, walking toward Jim. "Can I go with you Mr. Beckett?"

"Of course you may" he smiled, picking her up into his arms. He pressed another kiss to Kate's forehead before leaving them alone in the room.

The second the door clicked, Kate opened her arms to him. "Come here writer boy" she smiled.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, sucking in a deep breath. "I was so worried" he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Rick" she sighed, running her hands over his back as he hugged her. He didn't move, so she nudged him slightly with her shoulder and took his face into her hands.

He'd been crying into her hair.

"Oh honey" she sighed, brushing away his tears with her thumb, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Please don't cry."

"I thought I'd lost you. Ryan called and he was so worried. He said something about surgery and I didn't even catch the rest of it. God, Kate. I sent you to the damn park. If I hadn't told you that they were going to be there-"

"Rick, don't you dare blame this on yourself. If you hadn't told me, there would be another homicide on our hands, and more where that came from. You helped us catch a serial killer." Kate leaned up and kissed him again, this time a little more forceful, before pulling away abruptly before he could deepen the kiss.

"But Kate, I sent you there, and you got shot. I mean, look at you" he whispered, tracing his fingertips over her cheek. Her hair was pulled back, her face was exceptionally paler than normal, and she looked tired. "I did this to you…"

"Rick" she said quickly, shaking her head. "Don't… please" she pressed her forehead to his chest and inhaled his scent. "You didn't shoot me. The bastard that killed those people shot me. And Ryan shot him. And between Espo and I, we took down the other one. So don't you go blaming this on yourself. You weren't there honey. You didn't do this." She trailed her lips up and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, nuzzling her cheek against him.

Rick sat down and pulled her gently into another hug, his lips finding her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? Tired" she smiled, running her hand through his hair. She pulled back a little and her lips found his instantly. Kate held the kiss this time, her hand trapped in his hair, holding his lips against hers.

His lips began to move slowly against hers. The kiss stayed light for a while, as he was gentle with her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt even more.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth and groaned against his lips, leaning her body more against his.

Rick pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, his hand tangled into her hair. "Kate."

"You don't need to blame yourself" she said quickly, stroking his cheek with her hand.

"I don't. I mean, I won't anymore."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He quickly kissed her again, running his fingertips over her cheek. "How's your leg?"

"Getting better" she smiled, cradling her hand against his cheek. "Thank you" she whispered, her lips lingering over his cheek.

"For?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Being here, with me. If you had asked me two months ago if I thought I would be sitting next to Rick Castle, madly in lo… infatuation, I would have thought you were crazy. But now, sitting here with you, I am so grateful" she whispered, lying her head on his shoulder. "You know that I passed out? When we were in the park?"

His hand squeezed hers tightly, but she continued on.

"It hurt, so bad Rick. I could tell which parts of my leg were losing feeling. I didn't want to pass out. I wanted to wait, so I knew I was safe. I- when you get shot, everything in your life just kind of… flashes, in your eyes. That sounds so terribly cliché, but it's true. And I was lying there, and I saw my dad, and Lanie and the boys, and then my mom came up. And she told me she'd always be proud of me. And even though in my subconscious I knew that the bullet wasn't that bad, and I knew that I wasn't going to die. I still felt, at that moment, that I could just let everything go. Just close my eyes and everything would disappear, just as I always felt it should be."

Rick sucked in a breath and squeezed her hand tighter.

"But then, Alexis ran by. She was in the park, and she had that dragon with her, and her smile just lit up everything. And I started fighting, but I knew that it was so painful. I could only remember the pain I felt when I lost my mom, even though I was staring at your beautiful daughter, who kept yelling at me to get up because I needed to chase her. And she disappeared, and I screamed. Rick, I've never screamed like that in my life. She was just… gone. And everything was getting darker, but then I heard your voice. I opened my eyes back up, and you were there, hovering over me. You kept stroking my hair and whispering words in my ear, telling me how extraordinary you thought I was and all of that. It was perfect. And then you kissed me, but not that how you kissed me a second ago. You kissed me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to you anymore. And, god, it felt good. Really, really good. And that's when I realized that I couldn't leave yet. I couldn't leave you and Lex and my Dad and Lanie and the boys. I'm only… Hell" she smiled. "I'm not telling you my age. But still, I realized that I couldn't put you all through that. I had to be here, and be strong. I need to find closure for my Mom, and I need to live." She pressed her lips soundly against his for a moment before pulling back once again. "I'm a one and done kind of girl Rick. And I need to live out the done part."

Tears were flowing freely down her face, and her breathing was rapid. She hadn't wanted to tell him everything, but with the situation, she needed to.

"This isn't the first time you've saved my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've saved my life more than one… And I will always be thankful for that, because had you not saved me the first time, I would have never met you."

"Kate, honey, you're confusing me. What do you mean I've saved your life before?"

She let out a heavy sigh and ran her hand through his hair. "First, if we're spilling secrets, might as well be comfortable." She pushed him onto his back and smiled, snuggling into his chest, being mindful of her hurt leg.

"Let's see… How should I begin this?" She smiled a little and snuggled back into his chest.

"Well, it all began on January 9th, 1999. My Dad and I were waiting for my Mom to meet us at dinner, but she never showed. When we got home, Detective Raglan was waiting for us, to explain what had happened. I was heartbroken, to say the least. The thought of never having my Mom back hurt more than anything else. I wouldn't eat, sleep, talk to anyone, or go to school. I actually dropped out of Stanford when I was supposed to go back after winter break. I shut myself out from the world."

Kate sucked in a deep breath and brushed away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Honey, you don't have to."

"I do" she interrupted. "I need to tell you this. I have baggage Rick… More than you know right now. It's okay fair for you to know this before… Before we grow."

"Okay" he nodded.

"Anyhow, yeah. I shut myself out from everyone, and Dad fell to the bottle. I couldn't do it alone, but I was trying. About a month after her death, I started to clean up. Go through her things; see what needed to be done. That's when I came across your book."

"My book?"

She nodded, lying back against his chest. "My Mom had a copy of _In Hail of Bullets_ in her desk at work. She'd always tried to get me to read it, but I never want to. I was stubborn, ya know? So I opened it up, and read the entire thing on the floor of her office. After that, I was hooked. I spent hours in the library, digging through to buy everything that you'd ever written. They helped me connect to her again. Even now, after reading your books numerous times, they still bring me that sense of connection to my Mom that I miss." She smiled and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"I had no idea…"

"Not many people do. Dad knows, and Lanie. But the boys have no clue. I don't open up a lot, and your books are one thing that I can really relate to. They made me want to be a cop. They made me want to find closure for my Mom."

"Kate" he whispers, pulling her against him, his lips latching onto hers.

She kissed him back softly before pulling away. The awkward twist was straining her leg.

"Thank you for telling me that" he whispered, shifting so that she was comfortable, kissing her again.

She opened her mouth to his and groaned into the kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and hugged her close. "Thank you" he murmured into her hair.

"You don't want to run?" she asked, the fear of him leaving caught in her voice.

"Never" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll never run from you."

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Reviews?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

The three sat cuddled on Kate's hospital bed. Alexis was snuggled between them, her coloring book in her lap. Her concentration was steady, her little hands moving quickly across the paper, small tongue sticking out slightly from her lips as she colored.

"Ms. Katie! Look at what I drew" she smiled, holding the book up to show the injured woman.

"It's beautiful kiddo" Kate smiled, pressing a kiss to her long red hair. "You're very talented."

A blush covered her face as she averted her concentration back to the Disney princess coloring book. Alexis snuggled her small body back between her Dad and Katie with a contented sigh. She was happy that Katie was okay, but worried, though she didn't want Kate or Rick to see her fear. She looked over at the bandage on Katie's leg and bit her trembling bottom lip, swearing herself to not cry in front of her Dad. He always got so upset when he cried, and it worried her greatly. But being with Katie was different. Katie would hug her and kiss her and hold her and explain things. Katie never told her that she was too young to know things. She explained things more. That's another reason why she loved Katie a little more than she loved her Mommy.

Alexis flipped the page over in her book and spun around, looking up at them.

"Daddy, can you go get me a water?"

"Of course honey" he smiled, stepping out of the room.

Once she was sure he was gone, she turned to Kate and ran her small hand over the larger woman's side.

"Ms. Katie, can I sit in your lap?"

"Yeah kiddo, just be careful of my leg."

Alexis nodded and carefully sat on Kate's good leg, her small hands clutching the bottom of her shirt.

"What's on your mind my little intellectual?"

"What happened to you? Why are you in the hospital bed?"

Kate sighed and ran her fingers through Alexis' hair. "I got hurt."

"I know that" she sighed. "I mean, how did you get hurt? When Daddy got that call from Uncle Ryan, he was really scared and he was crying, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Every time Daddy cries, I think I did something, cause that's the only time I've ever seen him that sad. But he just hugged me really tight and told me we have to go now. And now we're here. But… I just don't understand what happened."

"Alexis, did your Dad and I ever explain my job?"

She shook her head, being mindful of Kate's hands.

Kate sighed and began braiding Alexis' hair. "I need to explain this to you. Lex, you know that in my job I have to help people. However, in helping people, I could get hurt."

"Like you are right now?"

"Kind of like that, I suppose. But, I'm going to tell you the truth, because I think you deserve it. Today, when I got hurt, it was here." She pulled her gown up to reveal the bandage wrapped around her upper leg.

"Did it hurt?" she asked quietly, her small fingers brushing gently over the bandage.

"Very badly."

"Why do you do it? Why do you get hurt when you help people?"

"Because the people that I am helping have people that want to hurt them. And those people don't like me very much."

"But- but- but-" she stuttered. "How could someone not like you? You're my favorite."

Kate smiled and pulled her hair tie off of the table beside her, wrapping the end of Alexis braid. Once she was finished, she turned Alexis so she was facing her. "And you're my favorite too kiddo. But, there are people out there that want bad things to happen to me. And sometimes, they get to hurt me, even if me, or your Dad, or even you don't want them too. My job makes it so I deal with very bad people, but Alexis, I need you to pay attention to what I'm saying. No matter what happens, where we are in the world, or any of that, you need to remember that I will always love you. And even if something happens where I'm not around anymore, you can always remember how much I love you." Tears pooled in her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath, pulling the now crying Alexis close to her chest.

"Don't go Ms. Katie."

"I promise Alexis, if I have a say in it, I won't be going anywhere any time soon."

* * *

><p>This one's a little shorter, but I wanted to focus primarily on the AlexisKate relationship.

Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

Holy shit guys, Always is tomorrow. Everyone prepared? I know I'm not.

* * *

><p>People were in and out of the hospital the entire day. Martha visited and took Alexis home with her, Lanie came by with Esposito, who was uninjured, and Jenny came through with Ryan, who was still afraid that he'd lost his best friends.<p>

Hours passed and Kate was becoming drowsy in her hospital bed. Her leg stopped hurting from the medicine she had received earlier in the day, and all she wanted was to sleep, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind filled with images of her imaginations when she was about to pass out. Alexis disappearing and Rick hovering over her, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

She heard the door and her eyes popped open, the tears she had been holding back escaping down her cheek.

Rick stood in the doorway, a piece of paper in his hand, his eyes wide as he stared at her, out of breath.

"H-hey" she said, ducking her head to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quickly, worry laced through his voice.

"I'm fine, I promise" she smiled, looking back up at him as he came closer. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss before pulling back. "Whatcha got there?"

A smile covered his face as she sat on the edge of her bed, running his hand over her uninjured leg.

"I just talked to Espo and Ryan at the precinct."

"Why were you at the precinct?" she interrupted.

"They called me to come down. They wanted me to give you this." He placed the paper in her lap and she picked it up, running her hand over her face to clear her blurry vision from the crying.

"We wanted to inform Ms. Katherine Beckett that Tyler Dupree will be, in total, serving a maximum sentence of life in prison." Her eyes shot up and she bit her bottom lip, tears threatening to fall again.

"Life" she whispered, dropping the letter. Her hands cupped his face and she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away for air, she sighed and laid her forehead against his. "Life" he repeated.

She slept soundly that night with him cuddled against her in the hospital bed.

"Richard Castle! Get your lazy ass up!" she yelled, slamming her fists down on his bed.

He woke quickly, shielding his eyes from the blinding light with the back of his hand. "Its early" he groaned, rolling over so his face was smashing into his pillow.

"Its 8:30, your girlfriend is starving and your daughter wants to go to Lindy's for breakfast. You have twenty minutes before I take your precious child on the subway, which we all know you love, and go get her, and myself, an omelette."

He groaned again and listened as he heard her crutches hit the hardwood in his room. "Don't go" he groaned, rolling his head over to watch her ass.

"Stop staring."

He smiled and looked over at the clock. "Damn" he said as he climbed out of bed.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged from his study, smiling at the two girls curled up on the couch reading Dr. Seuss books.

Kate laid her head back on the couch to look at him upside down, a smile spread across her face. "Looking mighty fine there Mr. Castle."

"As are you Detective" he laughed, scooping his daughter up into his arms, blowing raspberry kisses into her neck. "Morning Pumpkin" he whispered as she giggled loudly.

"Daddy!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Morning Daddy. Ms. Katie was reading me books."

"I see that. Were they good books?"

"Mhm!" she nodded. "She was teaching me how to say the words too. Look!" She reached her hands out and grasped the book Kate held to her. Opening to a random page, she placed her small finger under the word and started sounding it out. "T-t-th-the c-ca-cat a-and t-the h-ha-hat" she said, a smile lighting up her face.

Kate wished she had a camera to capture the proud look on Rick's face as he clutched his daughter tight against his chest.

"I'm so proud of you kid! That was incredible!"

Alexis slid down out of his arms and ran off to the hall closet to pull her shoes and coat on.

Once she was out of hearing range, Kate climbed off the couch and wrapped her arms warm around Rick's waist and pressed her lips against the underside of his jaw.

"You all right?" she whispered, her lips moving gently against his neck.

"She's growing up so fast" he whispered, tightening his arms around Kate. "It's crazy."

"She's a smart, beautiful little girl Rick. You're so lucky."

He smiled and turned his head to kiss her fully on the lips, breaking away as soon as it heightened.

Alexis ran back over and tugged on the edge of Kate's shirt before holding her arms up. "Will you carry me?" she asked, eliciting a smile from the two adults.

"Of course I will" Kate smiled, pulling herself out of Rick's embrace to scoop Alexis up into her arms.

Once Kate and Rick got their shoes on, a knock came from the door, causing Alexis to groan and drop her head on Kate's shoulder.

"I just want to go eat" she whined, nuzzling her face into Kate's neck.

"I know sweetie" she smiled, running her hand over the small child's back as Rick walked to the door.

He opened up to a young messenger boy panting heavily. "Mr. Castle?"

"Yes?"

"This is for you." The boy dropped the manila envelope into Rick's open hands, took a quick drink from his water, and ran off toward the elevator.

"What's that?" Kate asked, shifting Alexis onto her other hip.

"I don't know." He opened the envelope, pulled the papers out, and scanned over them quickly, dropping them with a quick gasp.

"Is everything okay?" she asked quickly, going to his side to read the papers herself. Kate had to tighten her grip on Alexis as shock filled her. "Is- I- Really."

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, twisting in Kate's arms to look at the paper. "Ms. Katie, what does that say?"

"That says that your Daddy and Mommy aren't married anymore."

"So that means Mommy can't come back?"

"Kind of. It's difficult to explain" Kate replied, unable to think of a response from the shock. "Hey Lex, can you run up to your room and get your hair tie? It's windy and I don't want your hair to get tangled" she said as an excuse to get the small child out of the room so they could talk."

She nodded and slipped down, running up to her room.

The second she was gone, Rick's lips were on Kate's in a heated, passionate kiss. His tongue battled with hers before she pulled back, panting as her head fell against his shoulder.

"It's over. She's gone" he whispered, tightening his arms around Kate's waist.

"We're free."

* * *

><p>Reviews? What's everyone thinking?<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

I'm so sorry this took so long! I graduate high school in a few days, and everything has just been absolutely crazy.

And oh my fdklasjfs. Always was incredible!

* * *

><p>"But look at the fishies!" Alexis yelled, leaning over to peer in the pond in Central Park. "Daddy, there are so many cute fish. Can we get a fish?"<p>

"I suppose" he said, linking his fingers with Kate's.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. "What kind of fish Alexis?"

"Hmm" she contemplated, sitting on the edge of the pond, swinging her little feet as she thought. "A tuna."

Kate held back a laugh as Rick's face dropped. "A- a tuna? How about a goldfish."

"That works too" she smiled, hopping up from the edge of the pond, skipping ahead of the adults.

They walked behind her, Kate on her crutches, Rick following next to her.

"I believe you owe your daughter a tuna" Kate smiled, giggling one again.

"Very funny. So, do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Not yet. I still have time off before I go on desk duty, and then as soon as the doctor clears me, I'll be back in the field. Thank god though. I can't stand desk duty. It's like if you watch a movie blindfolded or something. You hear about all of the great action and the perks of being in everything, but you can't see it. It's terrible."

They stopped again as Alexis started looking at the flowers in the park. "It'll be back to normal soon" he smiled, kissing her cheek. "How does your leg feel?"

"Not bad, actually." She turned her head and pressed her lips to his. "So, the divorce is really finalized?"

"Yup" he smiled, kissing her again. His hand ran down her waist as he brought himself closer to her, drawing small circles on her hip. Rick leaned in so no one could hear and brought his lips to her ear. "I'm calling my mother to get Alexis out of the apartment. Tonight, you are mine."

A shiver ran through her spine as she bit her lip, her eyes averting to him. "Oh, Mr. Castle, you do have such a way with words."

He pressed his lips to hers again before Alexis crashed into his legs and fell onto her bottom, giggling loudly. She hid her face in her hands and peeked out, a bright red blush covering her little cheeks. "Daddy, why do you kiss Ms. Katie all the time?"

"Because she is one of the nicest ladies that I have ever met and I really, really like her" he smiled, chuckling as Kate pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Ms. Katie, can you give me a kiss on the cheek too?"

"Of course." Kate knelt down and pulled Alexis into her arms, pressing a loud smacking kiss to her cheek, pulling away with a huge pop.

Alexis threw herself into Kate's arms and giggled, repeating to Kate what had just been done to her. She looked up at Rick and smiled as his heart melted at the sight.

"Daddy, why do you look all sad?"

"I'm just happy Kiddo. So, very, very happy." He knelt down and pulled them both into his arms, kissing each of their cheeks. "What do my two favorite girls want to do today?"

"Disney Store!"

Alexis ran through the store, her eyes wide with excitement. The whole store was entirely overwhelming for a 3 year old, and she had no idea where to start.

"I want dresses and the shoes and the-" she stopped and looked up at Rick. "Can I get toys Daddy?"

"You can get anything you'd like Alexis. Today is a free day."

"But, I don't want to take away from the other boys and girls." She looked around and walked back up to them, wrapping her little hand around a handful of Kate's pants. "One day, can we get toys for people that don't have toys?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. She knew exactly what Alexis had meant, but wanted the small girl to go into more detail.

"Well" she began, "Daddy and I have money. Mommy used to always walk around the house and talk about how much money we had. And we live in a really pretty house and we have a lot of toys. But other people don't have a lot of toys like I do, right Daddy?"

"That is correct honey."

"So, can we help them? They need toys too."

Their hearts warmed at the child's generosity and Rick picked her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Of course we can help them. Hey, how about today after lunch we go to the store and pick out some things that we can give out?"

"Sounds perfect" she chimed, wigging out of his arms. "Can I pick out toys now?"

"As many as you'd like."

"Richard darling, go take your girl out on the town."

"You're sure you don't mind?" he asked, looking in the mirror as he tied his tie.

"Positive. We're going to have fun tonight, right Alexis?"

"Right!" she squealed, running around her father's large bedroom in her princess dress. "Grams, do I look good?"

"You look beautiful dear. Oh good lord child, come here." Martha grabbed him and turned him around, tying the tie for him. "You're dressed up awfully fancy. Where are you taking her anyhow?"

"Mother, you should know I'm not going to tell you. Knowing you, you would just show up." He smiled and kissed Martha's cheek before pulling his princess up into his arms. "You be good for Grams, alright Lex?"

"Okay Daddy. Have fun with Ms. Katie." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Will you be home to tuck me in?"

"Probably not, but we can hang out tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" she smiled, hugging him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too my little Princess."

Rick arrived at Kate's apartment and knocked on the door, flowers in hand. He was actually nervous for their date, but more excited for what would happen afterwards.

Kate answered the door in a knee-length black cocktail dress, a smile warming her face.

"Beautiful" he whispered, wrapping his free hand around her waist to pull him against her, his lips slanting against hers.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and smiled into the kiss, pulling away slowly. "You don't that bad yourself writer boy."

"Oh my dear Detective. Soon you will learn; it's writer man."

Kate took the flowers out of his hand and smiled before setting them down on the table, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. She leaned up on her toes and grazed her lips over his jaw and up to his ear. "Screw dinner. I just want you."

* * *

><p>Muahahaha.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Tehehe. A lot of you wanted to kill me after that chapter. It's okay. I graduate in exactly one week.

I want to quick apologize about the lack of line breaks between scene changes. I always write them in but they never show up. Hopefully it'll work this time.

* * *

><p>They stumbled back against the door; mouths fused together, hands roaming.<p>

"R-Rick" Kate whispered, her hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders as his lips trailed down her jaw, moving to her neck.

"You're so gorgeous" he whispered, his hands gripping her hips as he pulled her tighter against his hard chest.

"Bedroom" she groaned out, her voice laced with desire.

Rick lifted her with ease and carried her toward her bedroom before losing willpower and dropping her onto the couch.

Kate blushed bright red as she looked up at him, hair spread across the cushions. "We aren't making it to the bedroom, are we?"

"You got that right" he smirked, before climbing over her, bringing their lips together one again.

* * *

><p>Kate fell back onto her bed, panting heavily as she stared up at the ceiling. "Incredible" she whispered as she turned her head and brought a hand up to caress his cheek.<p>

Rick smiled and rolled onto his side, resting one hand on her hip as he kissed her. "How do you feel Detective?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she smirked, kissing his back as she rolled on her side to face him. "How about you Writer boy?"

"Hey now" he commented, his pride wounded. "I thought we agreed that I was Writer Man? At least, that's what I got out of it when you started screaming… Oh, wait a second. What was that again? 'You glorious, beautiful specimen of a man'?" he asked, laughing as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Richard Castle!" she yelled, pushing him onto his back, a playful smirk on her face. "Must have just been spur of the moment" she smiled, climbing on top of him and pressing a small kiss to his lips. "Care to show me again, Writer Man?" she whispered, kissing the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"Hmm" he growled, bringing his lips to hers once again.

* * *

><p>She leaned against the counter, breathing in the smell of the fresh coffee she was brewing, a smile on her face. Her hair was disheveled and her legs hurt from their night together. "But, oh, so very worth it" she commented to herself. Kate padded across her kitchen, dressed only in his button up, warm cup of coffee cuddled to her chest as she savored the taste of her first sip. It was only 5 in the morning, and she knew Rick would not be up for a while, but she needed something to keep her going through the day.<p>

Kate wandered into her office and pulled his book from off of her desk. She settled down on her couch and smiled, opening up to the first page of his first book.

An hour later, Rick woke. He swung his arm across the bed, hoping to find the naked, still sleeping Detective, but he only felt her cold sheets. "Kate?" he asked, leaning up on his elbows to look around her room. He sighed and climbed out of the bed, slipping his boxers on. "Kateeee" he drew out, looking around her apartment for her.

He finally found her on the couch sound asleep in his button up. Her cup of what was coffee was left empty on the floor, her knee's were curled up to her chest with the blanket from the back of the couch semi- draped over her, as if she had pulled it onto her while falling asleep, and his first book was placed on her chest.

Rick smiled and walked over, running his fingertips over her forehead as she slept soundly in the chair. "Time to get you back to bed" he chuckled to himself. He removed the book and blanket from her before scooping her into his arms.

Kate snuggled into his chest and sighed, her hand coming up to rest on his neck. "W-whats going on?" she murmured, stirring awake a little.

"Shh. Go back to bed."

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, her words barely coherent.

"Carrying you to bed. Shh" he whispered, laying her back down on her side of the bed.

Kate's hands gripped onto his shirt and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep" she whispered, tugging on him so he would cuddle with her.

"In a minute" he whispered, prying her hands off of him. When he came back from the bathroom, she was sprawled out on the middle of her bed, covers shoved down by her feet, clutching onto the pillow under her head. Rick chuckled and pulled his phone from the side table, snapping a picture of her in her slumber. He climbed into the bed with her and she immediately snuggled into his chest, pressing her hands to his bare chest.

"N-night" Kate murmured, her body falling heavy with sleep.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

><p>Kate rolled over and felt the cold side of the bed next to her, causing her to raise her head and groan. Her writer was not in the bed, and there was no sign of him in her room. "Rick?" she called out, rolling out of her bed. Her feet hit the soft carpet and she smiled, watching as his shirt fell to her mid-thigh.<p>

It felt good to be in his shirt, waking up after a long night with him, knowing that he was the reason she was smiling. She padded out into the kitchen where she saw him standing over the stove in his boxers, pushing around the eggs in the pan. She slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his back. "Morning" she whispered, running her hands over his abs.

"Good morning beautiful."

"What-cha making me Writer Man?"

"Pancakes and eggs."

She giggled and let go of him, turning and leaning against the counter, popping one of the strawberries he had set out on the counter into her mouth. "Sounds yummy" she mumbled, trailing her fingertips down his arm.

He turned to her and kissed her softly, bringing his hand up to draw circles over her cheek.

"You're gorgeous" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I just got out of bed" she whispered against his lips as she pulled away.

"And you're still as gorgeous as ever" he smiled, kissing her again, this time a little more passionately.

The kiss grew rapidly, and soon they were exploring one another's mouths. Kate slid her hands down his back and pulled back from the kiss with a pop. "Breakfast, then we'll see what kind of messes we can make through the house."

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Please review!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Hey, I haven't disappeared. Just graduated high school and all. Yeah, this took a while. But oh my gkdjlkfa guys. We're on chapter 30.

~I'm about to get all sappy and what not. Warning you now.~

I just want to say thank you all so much for everything. When I stared this, I really didn't think people would enjoy it. I wanted to write, and I did. And hey, you guys like it. I never, ever thought it would be 30 chapters. And it's far from being over, which just makes this even better. Thank you so much for those of you who continue to review, story alert, and favorite. It's a great feeling to know that people enjoy what you do.

Here's to another 30 chapters. (Maybe. Who knows where this story will take itself.)

* * *

><p>The cold floor of her room hit her feet as she sighed heavily, stretching her legs out.<p>

"Come back to bed" he groaned, reaching an arm over, tugging on the back of his boxer shorts that she was currently wearing.

"I can't. I need to get up" she sighed, stretching her hurt leg out as much as she could.

"Liar" he smiled. He shifted over and wrapped his arm tight around her waist, pulling her back against him as he pressed soft kisses to her back.

A shiver ran up her spine as she turned and ran her fingers through his hair. "What's on your mind?"

"You" he smiled, kissing the small of her back from his spot on the bed.

"Hmmm"

"So, my dear Detective, what would you say to a little… proposition I have for you?"

"Oh god." Kate rolled her eyes and lay back against his chest, trailing her fingertips over his arm. "And what might that be Mr. Castle?"

"Be my muse."

"Your what?"

"Muse." He pressed his lips tenderly to her cheek and worked his way down to her neck slowly.

"L-like a writing muse?" she murmured, her hands gripped his large hands that were currently spanning her waist.

"Yes, like a writing muse. You inspire me. I want to follow you around and write your excellence down on paper for the world to read. God, you don't even know how many stories have been running through my head during our down time. It's nerve wracking to not run and go write them down."

Kate smiled and ran her fingertips over his hand before leaning to give him a soft kiss. "You can go write, you know. I don't mind."

"But then I'd have to leave you alone."

"Sap." She pressed her fingertips to his hand and sighed. "Go write. I like your writing. You know what it does to me."

"I also know what my hands can do to you" he growled in her ear, slipping his hands down her body.

"R-Rick…" Her hands fumbled to catch his as he toyed with the edge of the shorts. "C-Castle..." she yelped, feeling his other hand slip around and grip her thigh.

"Castle?" he asked. "New nickname?"

"I think I like it. It's more… edgy. And especially if I do become your muse for your books, you'll have to get used to the whole last name thing. It'd be weird if you were called by your first name at the precinct." She turned her head and pressed her lips softly to his, her hand coming up to cradle his cheek. She twisted in his arms and pressed herself against him, her thumb tracing the outline of his face as she memorized his features.

"Like what you see?" he whispered, his eyes following the pattern of her thumb.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly, tracing the scar over his eyebrow.

"Fell down backstage when I was a kid. Mother was in a production of 'Guys and Dolls'. At least, I think it was. I was probably only around 6 or 7. Anyhow, I used to roam the theatre sometimes. And, being the dashing and mischievous boy I was, always managed to get hurt some how."

She smiled and stretched up, pressing her lips to his scar. Her forehead then hit his with a small thud, bringing them both into a fit of laughter.

"You're intoxicating… You know that?"

"Never quite heard that one before" she smiled, her lips tracing over his cheek. She ran her hands through his hair and tucked her face into the crook in his shoulder. "You smell good."

He felt her breath against his neck and drew his arms around her waist, tugging her closer.

"Nap time" she muttered in her tired state, relaxing his in warm embrace.

"Goodnight" he whispered, kissing her temple.

"I lo…" she trailed off, falling heavily asleep in his arms.

He stared at her, astonished. "You what?" he asked, but she was already fast asleep. His arms tightened around her waist as he sighed, pressing another kiss to the crown of her head. What if she did love him? Hell, he already believed that even in their short time together, he loved her too.

* * *

><p>So, this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I wanted to update quick.<p>

Real quick- For those of you reading them, I know that "The Vow" and "Until We Meet Again" haven't been updated in forever. That's because my lack of inspiration/the fact that this story is a lot of fun to write keeps me from updating. But, I have been attempting to write and find where to take them. So, you may be able to expect something in the future.  
>~Brandi<p>

Reviews? Pretty please?


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter's a little longer and more family oriented, but the case might be back soon enough. Muahaha.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, don't let her peek."<p>

"Alexis, she's asleep honey. She isn't going to peek. She doesn't even know that you're here."

"Her loft is pretty" she smiled, clutching the present to her chest. "Can you wake her up now?"

"Not yet. In a few minutes."

"Grams said that Ms. Katie's leg still hurts. Is that true?"

"Yeah kid, it's true. She got hurt at work, so it's going to be hard for her to walk for a while."

"But will she get better soon?"

"As long as we give her a lot of love and she get's some rest."

"I love Ms. Katie a lot Daddy. I love her this much." Alexis attempted to stretch out her arms as wide as she could, but didn't want to drop her present. Conflicted, she sighed and looked up at him. "Daddy, could you hold this?" After he nodded, she handed him the present and then spread her arms as far wide as she could. "I love her this much Daddy. I don't want to see her sad and hurt."

"Neither do I. Hey, want me to go in and see if she's awake yet?"

"Oh yes please" she smiled, extending her arms out to take her present from him. "She can't see it yet Daddy. It's a surprise."

"I know. I'll come back in a second." He lifted her up and sat her down on the couch before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Daddy."

Rick walked through the semi-silent apartment, the sound of his daughters humming of Disney music rolling through the halls, bringing a smile to his face. He turned the hall into Kate's room and chuckled at her state in the bed. The sheets pooled around her waist as she lay on her stomach, face half pressing into the pillow. Her dark hair stood out as it lay on her white pillows; her hands clutched under the pillow as if making sure it would never go away.

"Hey babe." He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over her back, fingertips trailing over the skin at the small of her back.

"Mmm" she grumbled, turning her head the other way. "Five more minutes."

"Time to get up." He leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Alexis has a surprise for you."

"A-Alexis is here? Where?"

"Out in the living room."

"Why'd ya leave her alone?" Her voice was muffled into the pillow, but slowly becoming more understandable.

"She wants to see you, and was insistent that I wake you up. Want me to bring her into here so that she can see you?"

"Bring me a brush first. Or, help me into the bathroom. I probably look horrendous."

"You look incredible." He leaned over and kissed her again, prying her lips apart with his as he deepened their kiss.

"R-rick" she groaned as she pulled away, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. "Your daughter is out there. We can't do this now. Go get her."

He smiled and walked back into the hall. "Lex, come on sweetie. She's awake."

The sound of little feet moving through her apartment echoed off the walls. "Daddy, Katie, Daddy, Katie!" She sped into the room, crashing against the bed. "Daddy, help me up." She spoke quickly, bouncing on her toes, body filled with pure excitement.

"Morning Lex" Kate smiled, opening her arms for the three year old to climb into her embrace.

Mindful of the injuries, Alexis snuggled back into Kate's arms, dropping her present onto the bed. "I'm so happy that you're almost better" she whispered, wrapping her small arms around Kate's neck.

"I'm happy you're here kid" Kate whispered. "You going to keep Daddy straight while I get better?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, beaming with pride between her father and Kate. "Girls have the power, right?"

"Right" Kate agreed, pressing a small kiss to the crown of her head. "So my little ball of excitement, what is it that you wanted to surprise me with?"

"Oh yeah!" Alexis reached across the bed and pulled the present into her lap, before pushing it into Kate's lap.

Kate pulled the ribbon off of the box and took a few seconds to tie it into a bow around Alexis' ponytail, bringing a smile to the small three year olds face.

"Now open it!"

Kate pulled the top of the box off and pulled the wrapped present out. She set the box down on the bed and slowly pulled the wrapping paper off, raising Alexis' anticipation.

"Daddy, she's moving too slow. Tell her to speed up" she whined patting her small hands in her lap.

Rick laughed and leaned against the doorway; crossing his arms over his chest as he admired the two girls he loved the most. "I can't honey! She is going to open it up on her own pace. You just need to be patient."

Alexis groaned and sunk back into the warm sheets.

"I'll speed up a little bit" Kate smiled, pulling the wrapping paper from the present.

In her hands was a picture book, made by Alexis, written courtesy of Rick. Her picture was on the front, drawn by Alexis, with drawing of other things, like her gun in her hand, her in her uniform, and flames behind her. The book was titled _Undefeatable. _She flipped through the book and brought a hand up to cover her mouth in shock, wiping the happy tears from the back of her hand. Alexis had written a book and drew all of the pictures of Kate at work, fighting bad guys. The book portrayed her as what seemed like a super hero.

"Please don't cry" Alexis whimpered, throwing her arms around Kate's waist. "I didn't want to make you sad."

"No, not sad my love. Happy tears. Oh my, so many happy tears." She dropped the book and wrapped her arms tight around Alexis' waist, pressing a kiss to her hair. "This is about me?"

"Yeah" she mumbled, nuzzling her head into Kate's arm. "Do you like it?"

"I absolutely adore it." She hugged Alexis tightly. "How did you do this?"

"I told Daddy what to write, and then I drew the pictures to go with it. I want you to feel better" she smiled. "Does it help?"

Tears sparked in Kate's eyes again as she squeezed the little girl tighter. "I feel so much better." She pressed another kiss to Alexis' hair and smiled, looking up at Rick.

He wiped the tears from his eyes quickly, thinking and hoping no one saw, and walked over to the bed. As he sat, he pulled his two girls into his arms and hugged them both tight.

"Daddy, will you read our book?"

"Of course."

The three snuggled under the covers of the bed. Rick relaxed back against the headboard with Kate tight against his side, and Alexis in their laps.

As he opened the book and began reading, Kate looked between the man she was with and his wonderful daughter, and knew that this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. This, was where she knew she'd fallen in love.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Also, i'm interested in trying to make an art thing to go along with the story for Tumblr. If any of you talented folk could lend some help, it would be greatly appreciated.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi guys! So, here's another chapter. Feels like I've been gone a while and I am sorry for that. I work way too much.

Oh. My. Kfdklsjal. We're past 200 comments. Thank you all so much for everything! I really never thought it would reach this. You guys are amazing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kate brushed her hands through her hair and sighed, leaning back on her desk. A month had passed since she was shot in the leg, and she was finally back to work. She let out a heavy sigh and pulled herself onto her desk so she was sitting. The case they had been working on was slowly becoming cold, and she was slowly growing more and more stressed. She needed a night in her boyfriend's apartment, curled up with his little girl, with a bowl of popcorn and a Disney movie marathon.<p>

"Anything Beckett?" Esposito asked from his desk, leaning his head against his hand. Everyone's patience in the task was growing thin with the grueling case.

"Nothing. You guys have anything?"

"No" Esposito and Ryan spoke in unison. "What about your writer?

"Castle? He's in the break room. I don't know if he found anything yet."

Just as she spoke, Rick came out of the break room, coffees for each of them in hand. "I can't even think of any CIA or ninja infused stories for this one guys. I don't know. It's like the killer just… Disappeared."

Kate's brow furrowed as she sipped her coffee, her brain working at a mile a minute to find something… anything in the case that could give the poor victim justice. "Wait. Castle, say that again."

"Say what?" he asked, having just been talking to Ryan and Esposito about the upcoming basketball game.

"What you said when you came out of the break room. Quick, right now, say it again."

"Um… Um… I can't even think of any CIA or ninja infused stories for this one?"

"No! Not that" she groaned, drinking more coffee. "The other sentence. Come on, it's helping. Just say it again."

He thought for a moment before his words came back to him. "Oh! It's like the killer just disappeared?"

Kate's brain worked more before a spark flashed in her mind. "That's it!" she exclaimed, flying off her desk and toward the computer, leaving her coffee behind. "Oh my god Castle, you're a genius." She began typing furiously on her computer, fingers moving at lightening speed as she transferred the information from her head onto the screen.

"Care to share with the class Beckett?" Castle asked, walking over next to her.

"You're a genius. Ryan, I just printed information. You and Espo go get it and follow up on it. Castle and I will meet you there."

"Yes ma'am" they both replied, leaving Castle and Beckett alone for a moment in the precinct.

"What did you find?" Castle asked, skirting his hand over her hip, trying to keep the PDA down. It was the hardest thing for him to do while they were at work. It wasn't that he only wanted to have his hands all over her all the time. He just enjoyed kissing her, holding her in his arms, and expressing how much he actually loved her in ways beyond words.

"Just a lead. A good one." She peered around the precinct to see if anyone was watching before leaning up and kissing him one she knew the coast was clear. "Thank you" she whispered, running her hand over his cheek.

"You're the smart one. I'm just here to look pretty" he laughed, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Well then pretty boy, let's go catch our killer."

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the loft that night around 9:30. The team had finally closed the case around five, and spent the other three hours doing paperwork, all with beers in hand, compliments of the Captain.<p>

With the case closed, they all had the weekend off to finally take a break and relax.

When Kate and Rick walked in, Alexis was at them in an instant, face buried in their legs as she hugged them both tightly. "Daddy! Katie! You're here. Oh my, so Grams and I watched movies! And there were these people and they were singing. And oh, Daddy, the one lady dressed up like a boy! Isn't that silly? A lady dressed like a boy? Well I sure thought it was. And the lady looked a lot like Mary Poppins. Oh, Katie, you would love it!" the three year old rambled on.

Kate laughed and smiled, pulling the excited three year old into her arms. "It sounds lovely kiddo. How about you show me it while your Daddy talks to Grams, okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Kate's neck as she was carried into the living room.

Rick turned to his Mother, eyebrow raised. "Mary Poppins dressed like a man? You let my three-year-old watch Victor/Victoria? Really, Mother?"

"Hey now" Martha smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "You loved that movie as a toddler. No harm done. Well kiddo, I'm off. Have a good weekend." She turned to the living room and waved at the two women snuggled together on the couch. "Night you two!"

"Night Grams!"

"Night Martha."

He turned and walked into the living room, smiling at the two curled up under the blanket, with the movie playing again on the screen. "Lex" he smiled, running a hand through her hair. "It's time for bed kiddo."

"No bed" she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Daddy, we need to show Katie the movie."

"I'm sure she can see it another time. But you've had an exciting day with your grams, right?"

"Yeah" she nodded, trying to cover up her yawn. "I'm okay though Daddy. I want to stay up."

"Not tonight. Give Katie a kiss. You can see her in the morning."

Alexis sighed and curled into her Kate's side, wrapping her little arms around her. "Night Katie. I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep tight kiddo."

Rick smiled at the sight of the two of them curled up, expressing their terms of endearment for one another. He knew Kate was special, but he had no idea how much the woman truly loved his daughter. The smile on his face grew as he leaned in to kiss Kate before picking Alexis up into his arms. As he carried her upstairs, the tired child rambled words of nonsense in his ear, before focusing on a peculiar topic.

"Daddy, are you and Katie going to get married?"

He froze, looking down at her, before laying her in her bed. "Um… I don't know Alexis. I like her a lot, but… Wait, why do you ask?"

"Because you love her Daddy."

"And why do you believe that?"

"You look at her all pretty… I don't know Daddy. Wait. You know how the princes look at the princesses in my movie? That's how you look at Katie. So since they're in love, then you must be. And they got married, so you have to too. Get it?"

Rick smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly. "I sometimes think you're too smart for your own good… What if I did want to marry Katie? Would you be sad?"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly. "I love Katie. She would be a perfect mommy for me Daddy. So see, you have to marry her."

"Hmm. We'll see Alexis. Night pumpkin, love you."

"Love you too, Daddy" she smiled, rolling over onto her side as he left the room.

Rick left the room, his brain moving as he thought about what Alexis had said. Marriage. Oh god, he knew how great the first one had worked out. What is this ended the same way… _No_ he thought to himself. She wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't hurt him like that.

He went back downstairs and watched her with a smile as she toyed with the speakers of his stereo system. "What're you doing?" he asked, coming up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Just finding something to listen to" she murmured, turning the volume up a little. 'Beyond the Sea' came through the speakers, bringing a smile to her face as she turned in his arms. She leaned up and kissed him softly, dropping her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me" he whispered against her lips, kissing her again fully before they swayed around the living room, smiling and laughing as he twirled her around.

When the song slowed down to the end, he stopped spinning her and held her tight in his arms. "Kate" he whispered, running a hand down her back. "S-" he started, before she cut him off.

"I love you."

He stared at her, eyes wide, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Kate, -"

"Richard Castle" she whispered, leaning up, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Finally! Hey, maybe we'll get the good old "I love you" in the season premiere... Hope so...<p>

Not to promote myself, which I'm about to do, but I just started two more stories, and have two more going including this one. Adding more to my writing plate, but the ideas just keep coming. So check them out if you'd like!

Review?


	33. Chapter 33

I'm back! I know, I suck at updating. But inspiration has struck, and I finally remember where I want this story to go. I think.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Katie, Wake up!" she yelled, hopping onto the bed. Alexis rolled onto her back and kicked her little legs in the air, squealing loudly. Her voice woke them both up with a shock.<p>

Kate rose first, running her hands through her hair. "Alexis, what are you doing?"

"Katie, get Daddy up! He needs to wake up now" she groaned, burying her face into the comforter.

She sighed and shook Rick's arm. "Rick, get up."

"Mmm. Don't get up yet. Go back to sleep" he smiled, eyes still closed, linking his arms around her.

"Daddy" Alexis groaned out. She crawled across the bed and onto his chest, using the palms of her hand to play the drums on his chest. "Wake up. I gots to tell you and Katie something real important."

"Have to tell. Not gots" he grumbled, sitting up, pulling Alexis to his chest. "Why are you up Lex? It's early. Wait… How did you get down the steps?"

"On my butt Daddy! You silly" she giggled, pressing her hands to his cheeks, turning his head toward her. "But you need to listen. It's super important."

"Okay, Lex. What's wrong?"

"Mommy's on the TV."

His eyes widened and he pulled Alexis back a little and looked at her. "What do you mean that Mommy is on TV?"

"Mommy! She is on the TV with a man in a black suit. And she was talking about you Daddy. And Katie."

"U-us?" Kate stuttered, looking back and forth between the writer and his daughter.

"Yeah. Um… She said something about you and Daddy." Alexis looked between the two adults before her eyes settled on Kate. "Katie, you okay?"

"Yeah honey. I'm great. Hey, how about you and I whip up some pancakes with chocolate chips while Daddy calls about your Mommy."

"Okay! I'll go get my apron!" she squealed, running quickly out of the room.

"Rick" Kate choked out, gripping his arm. "Rick, she…"

"I know."

"But after the case! With that outburst! Surely something would have happened to her."

"Maybe it did, and maybe it's over. Kate, I honestly don't know what happened to her after that. It's going to be alright, okay?" He smiled and leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'm going to call Gina and find out why my ex-wife is talking about us."

She sighed and smiled, pressing her lips softly to his. "Thank you." Kate got up from the bed and walked out to the kitchen, running her hands through her hair. "Hey Alexis, are you ready?"

"Yes!" She smiled, lifting her arms up into the air so Kate could set her on the counter. Once she was settled in her spot, she started yelling out the ingredients of the pancakes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rick stood in his office, listening to Gina yell into the phone about Meredith.<p>

"Rick you don't get it! Meredith keeps calling and trying to set up appointments with you. She's crazy. I saw her on the news this morning and she was going off about how you two are still married and she is filing for sole custody of Alexis and all of this bullshit! You need to keep her under control because this is not where you want your name to be in the public. I suggest that you call her immediately."

"I don't have contact with her! And I presume that she would have at least contacted my lawyer if she wanted full custody of Alexis, which will never happen. That woman is insane. Just, get her off of the news, and I'll make her stop, okay?"

"You better Rick. You're making my hair fall out with this damn woman."

"Welcome to my hell" he mutter, running his hands through his still bed-mushed hair. "Bye Gina."

He walked back out to the two girls, covered in pancake batter, sitting tangled on the kitchen floor.

"What happened here?" he asked, smiling at their reply of giggles.

"Daddy, Katie put batter in my hair."

"She did it first" the detective defended, scooping the child into her arms as she stood up. "Maybe pancakes weren't such a good idea. Lex, why don't you run and get changed. We'll go out for breakfast. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" she nodded. She leaned in and hugged Kate tightly before wiggling down onto the floor and running to her room.

Once she was out of hearing range, Kate walked over to Rick and pressed her hands flat against his chest. "Everything okay?"

"Gina's pissed, and says that I have to stop Meredith from going public while she keeps the media from posting everything. This is stupid. That woman is supposed to be out of my life for good. I'm sick of it." He groaned and pulled Kate flush against him, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Why can't she just disappear?"

"What fun would that be?" Kate commented, pressing her lips to his temple. "Come on writer man. Let's take your adorable daughter out to breakfast and then we can figure out what to do about Meredith. Sound like a plan?"

Rick nodded and pressed his lips to her slowly, keeping a lingering and slow, passionate kiss moving against her lips. He slipped his tongue past her lips and thoroughly explored her mouth, keeping his hands at her back, holding her to him. Her hands cradled his face gently as she returned everything he gave her.

It was the moments like this that she loved about their relationship. Every kiss sent sparks through her, but the kisses such as this one, that moved slow and expressed so much more than words ever could, always made her knees go weak.

When they finally pulled away, Kate's forehead fell against her shoulder, her hot breath coming out in short pants against his neck. "Don't worry" she murmured, her lips grazing over his neck.

"I wont."

* * *

><p>Meredith stood in the dark room, wine glass in hand, staring directly at the man in front of her. "You understand what you have to do?"<p>

"Your requests aren't that difficult to achieve. I just need to know when you want to have it done?"

"As soon as possible."

The man walked over and pulled the redhead up against him. He crushed his lips forcefully against hers before pulling her away abruptly and releasing her. There were clear hand marks on her arms from where he grabbed her.

"You're lucky I still love you."

* * *

><p>Muahahaha. Reviews?<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

I'm back! I know I'm slacking on updates, but college has started and I have no time to do anything. And there has been a lack of desire to write.

* * *

><p>Her fingers linked with his, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She loved it when she wore her boots when she was around him. The extra few inches she got allowed her to nuzzle up against him comfortably. Though, she wasn't against being barefoot when with him. They way his arms wrapped around her, as if his entire body could collect her into his arms and keep her safe. "I love you." She turned her head a little and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.<p>

"I love you too" he smiled, squeezing her hand.

They were taking a family walk through the park, headed toward breakfast.

"Katie, look!" Alexis yelled, a laugh escaping through the air as she skipped a few feet ahead of them.

"Good job honey" Kate smiled. "Hey, come back here a little, okay? You're getting too far ahead."

Alexis sighed and backed up to them, coming to Rick's side to hold his hand. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"I know you are pumpkin. We're almost there now. What do you want?"

"Um- um- um- eggs! Can I have eggs?"

"Of course you can." He smiled and scooped Alexis into his arms, carrying her on his hip, holding Kate's hand on the other side.

"Katie, what are we doing today?"

"Yeah, Kate. What's on the agenda for the day?"

"How about we go to the park, and then go home and relax in the house today."

"You don't need to work?"

"I'll have to stop by the precinct on the way back to the loft to get some paperwork and what not, but everything is easily done there."

"Yay!" Alexis claimed, circling her arms around her dad's neck.

* * *

><p>They went to breakfast and managed to avoid all paparazzi. After their breakfast, they first stopped at the park near the restaurant. Alexis immediately ran off and climbed up onto the slide, meeting one of her friends from school.<p>

Rick and Kate sat down on a bench, sides touching, hands clasped together.

"What are we going to do about her" she asked quietly, tracing her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Meredith, or Alexis?"

"Both. I mean, we both know she is as unfit of a mother as the description gets, but Castle, what if she wins? We can't lose her."

"We won't lose her. Hey, here's an idea. We'll finish out here at the park, while you go to the precinct and get your paperwork. Then, we'll meet you there. That way we have more time to play at home."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go in a few minutes though. I just want to be here and enjoy this for a little."

They sat and watched as Alexis played with her friends, absentmindedly tracing small patterns over one another's hands.

Rick leaned over and his lips grazed her ear softly as he spoke.

"One day, you and I will have a little one of our own. With bright green eyes, and dark brown hair. They'll have your features. They'll be beautiful."

"Rick…."

He leaned over and pressed his lips gently to hers. "One day, Katherine Beckett, we will be married, and have a small child of our own. Alexis will have a sibling, and you as a mother, and it… It will be wonderful."

She squeezed his hands gently and turned her head back some, kissing him softly. " I love you."

"I love you too." He cupped her face and kissed her once more.

When they broke apart, she pressed a fast kiss to his cheek.

"Alright, heading to the precinct. I'll meet you guys there."

Kate stood up and turned, waving to Alexis, before heading off to the subway.

She walked onto the subway and sat down, pulling her cell-phone out to scroll through the Internet. As the train filled in, a man sat down next to her. Tall, light hair, fairly handsome. She watched out of the corner of his eye as he checked her out. She felt strange as he shifted, seemingly leaning closer to her.

"Pardon me, Miss, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she nodded, looking at him.

"Do you know where this is?" He pulled up the screen on his phone and showed her a photo of a building.

"No, I'm not really sure. Sorry." She turned back to her phone, but suddenly felt his hand on her arm.

"Oh, come on. Just look at it one more time, okay?"

"S-sure. But sir, I truly don't know what it is. Sorry, I can't help you. Have a nice day though." She stood and got off of the subway at the next exit. She walked quickly, and saw out of the corner of her eye that the man was following her. A quick run out of the tunnel let her off 15 blocks from the precinct.

She could sense something was wrong. There was something off with the man that was following her through the streets, and she needed to run.

She started quickly, weaving in and out of the people passing her on the busy sidewalk. She kept running, glancing behind her every few minutes, the figure of the man following her moving closer as she moved faster.

He grew closer and closer as she went, and she started to panic. Sure, she knew how to kill someone with her bare hands, but she couldn't help but believe that the skills of this man surpassed hers.

She turned quickly, to try and throw him off, but he moved within reaching distance of her.

"Oh, come on love! I just have a question."

"Leave me alone" she gasped, running now as fast as she could.

"Ha, never." He dove forward and wrapped a hand around her ankle, pulling her down onto her stomach.

"No!" she screamed as she fell, kicking her feet to try and break away from him. "Let… Me… Go!" she yelled, shaking in his grip.

"Oh, you should just quit before you get hurt Ms. Beckett. The boss requires a word with you, and I'm sure that they wouldn't appreciate you being bloody. Maybe a little… sore, but not bleeding."

He stood up and pinned her leg behind her back, his other hand coming up to grip her hair, pulling her head back.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, shaking again. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh no, Ms. Beckett. It's time to go see the boss."

And with that, he put a cloth over her face, and her world went black.

* * *

><p>And we have now reached the beginning of the end.<p>

Review?

Side note: Everyone stay safe during this hurricane! My house is in the path and surrounded by water, so we're all buckling down for the worst. But I want everyone to please be safe!


	35. Chapter 35

I know, I suck. But college is here. That seems to always be my excuse? Either way, sorry.

* * *

><p>An hour passed, and Rick finally pried Alexis away from her friends so they could go fetch Kate from the precinct. Once past security, they made their way up to the homicide floor.<p>

Alexis ran out and spun around the corner, squealing when she saw Javi sitting at his desk. "Javi!" she yelled, running over and into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Hey there Red. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and I came to get Kate. We get to go play at the loft and make super forts! Can you and Kevin come play when you get off work?"

"We'll see Red. Go say Hi to Kevin. He's in the break room." Alexis ran off and Rick came up after talking to some on the uniforms by the door. "Hey Castle. Alexis said you guys came to get Beckett?"

"Yeah" Castle nodded, sitting in the chair beside Esposito's desk. "She came to finish up her paper work so we could have a couple days together. Where is she?"

Espo shook his head. "She never came here, Castle. We thought that she was with you."

"Wait- what do you mean? Esposito, where is she?"

Ryan then walked out, holding Alexis in his arms. "She isn't here, you guys. She never came here."

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open, though she was having trouble adjusting to the dark. There were handcuffs around her hands and feet, and tape over her mouth. Her body was curled into the fetal position on the floor.<p>

"Mmm" she whimpered, squirming around as she woke up. Her body was in pain and she had no idea where she was or why she'd been kidnapped. She woke up and turned herself to look toward the light coming through the crack of the door. Her first priority was to get out of the handcuffs, but she felt like there was no hope. She struggled a little before managing to sit up, leaning with her back against the wall.

After what felt like an hour, a figure opened the door and came into the dark room. He hit the switch on the wall and the room illuminated, causing Kate to shut her eyes and groan.

"Ah, look at that. You're finally awake. Get some good beauty rest?"

Her eyes narrowed as the man stepped toward her. She first noticed the gun in a holster attached at his hip. Her eyes then traveled up to his face, and she noticed for the first time that she had seen the man before. He was the man from the television with Meredith that Alexis had seen. She couldn't remember his name, but knew of him and his power in her life, and it worried her greatly.

"How about I pull this tape off of you, eh?" he questioned, kneeling down in front of her. Within seconds, there was a burn across her now free mouth, and the man was curling the tape into a ball with his hand. "So Ms. Beckett, are you ready to cooperate yet?"

"Go to hell" she growled, squirming around in the cuffs. "Where is Meredith? I know that she has something to do with this. Get her in here."

"Fiesty, aren't you? The boss isn't here yet. She just wanted me to see if I could pry something out of you. Want to cooperate yet?"

"What do you need? Where are Rick and Alexis? Are they okay?"

"The writer and the kid are fine. Searching for you, probably. But here's the deal: You do what we ask, they stay safe. You fight it and blab to them: the man gets offed. Not sure if the boss knows that side of it yet, but I figure that it's a good idea. What do you say?"

Kate leaned up so her face was within inches of his. "You hurt either of them, and I'll make sure you don't see the light of day again" she growled.

His eyes narrowed and within seconds, landed a swift uppercut to her solar plexus.

She doubled over and groaned, her head burying between her knees. "Fuck" she mumbled, gritting her teeth from the pain. "Look, I don't know what you want. But let me go. Come on."

He knelt down in front of her and lifted her face, dropping a couple light slaps against her cheek. "The boss says that you're with the writer. Damn if I know why, but it makes her mad. So here's what I need. You leave them; they stay safe. You stay in your happy little whatever it is, and the writer dies. Deal?"


	36. Chapter 36

She was knocked out again, lying on the side of the road outside of the precinct. Blood was trickling from her forehead, and there was a swarm of people around her. No one saw her get dropped off. No one saw the gray mini van that pushed her out onto the busy sidewalk. The first stranger that saw her lying sent her teenage child into the precinct for help quickly. The child, no more than 15, ran into the precinct with a petrified look on his face.

"T- there's a woman outside! Her head is bleeding and she isn't moving. Help. Help!"

Karpowski, who was about to go out and get lunch for the floor, was the first out. Her eyes lay on Beckett, and panic set in immediately. She turned to the teen and instructed her immediately. "Go inside and tell the man at the desk to send down Detective's Esposito, Ryan, and Mr. Castle. Now!"

* * *

><p>Castle's face dropped when they got the call.<p>

When he got outside, within mere seconds of the call, he pushed people out of the way and pulled her into his arms. "Kate, honey. Oh god. Wake up. Someone call an ambulance please!"

He pressed the cloth to her head to stop the bleeding and cradled her close in his arms. Within minutes, an ambulance had arrived. While the paramedics loaded Kate in, Ryan and Espo held Castle back to keep him from climbing in.

"Bro let them do their job. We'll take you to the hospital with her, okay?"

"No! She can't be in there alone." He broke away and quickly climbed into the back. When the paramedics tried to force him out, he quickly replied with "I'm her fiancé", before taking her hand.

"Come on Kate, you'll be okay."

* * *

><p>The hospital smelled like bleach and death and felt completely wrong.<p>

When they had arrived, a nurse forced Castle to sit in the waiting room while Kate had been rushed into surgery. About an hour later, Ryan and Esposito had arrived with Alexis. The little girl, with tears streaking her cheeks, ran quickly into her father's arms and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Daddy, is she okay?"

"She'll be alright pumpkin. Did you call Jim?"

"He was up at the cabin. He'll be here as soon as he can though. Any news?"

"Not yet. They rushed her into surgery as soon as we got here."

Time passed and the doctor came out, blood covering his surgical gown. "Family of Katherine Beckett?"

Castle stood, clutching Alexis to his chest. "That's us. How is she?"

"She'll be fine. Her head was bleeding pretty badly, but she showed no sign of brain trauma. We did however find two cracked ribs, as well as a broken wrist. She'll need some time to recover, but overall she will be okay."

Alexis clutched to her Dad and smiled wide.

Relief washed over Castle's face. "Thank you so much Doctor. Can we see her?"

"Soon. Once we get her transferred and settled, I'll come back out for you two."

Once the doctor left, Alexis put her small hand against her Dad's cheek and turned his head so he was focusing on her. "Daddy, is she really okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie. But when we go see her, Katie will be hurt, okay? You're going to have to be very gentle. But, we can give her kisses and tell her how much we love her, and help her get better. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad Katie is okay."

"Me too, honey. Me too."

* * *

><p>He held her close and waited for the doctor, while Ryan and Espo returned with coffee and hot chocolate. "How's our girl?"<p>

"She'll be okay. Broken wrist and cracked ribs. Any word on how this happened?"

Espo shook his head. "No. Captain is furious though. He's got the whole floor searching for the car, or and indication of where she went earlier. Is she awake?"

"Not sure. The doctor is coming in a minute to take us up. You boy's going to stay or go back?"

"We'll see her then go. Captain has all hands on deck to catch this bastard" Ryan said, sipping his coffee.

Moments later, the doctor came back out with a nurse. "This is Nurse Reed. She'll take you to see Detective Beckett now."

"Thank you, so much" Castle nodded. The group followed the nurse down the hall, when she pointed to a room.

"There you are. She is awake, but the medicine is kicking in quickly, so she won't be for long."

"Kate" Rick sighed as he saw her.

Her head rose at the sound of the door opening, and she smiled. "Hey there" she groaned, her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to sit up.

"Oh, don't move. You're perfect right there." Tears formed in his eyes as he spoke. She looked so small in the hospital bed, like Alexis when she lay in his bed. "How you feel?"

"Tired. Hey Lexi."

Alexis gripped her Dad's shirt, staring at Kate. "A.. are you okay?" Tears fell from her eyes, her entire body shaking.

"Oh sweetie" Kate nodded. "I'm alright. You know when you fell in your room the other day, and you got that bruise?"

Alexis dropped from her Dad's arms and nodded, walking over to Kate's bed. She climbed into the chair next to the bed and Kate brought a hand up to run through the little girls hair.

"Well, you remember how it hurt really bad, but your Dad and I loved you a lot and it got all better?"

She nodded again, the tears dropping once more.

"Well, that's what I need too. You think you can give me a lot of love so that I get better?"

"Oh yes" Alexis breathed out, nodding quickly. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too, Lex. Hey, want to go get Esposito and Ryan to get you a coloring book from the store? I think I really need some pictures."

The little girl smiled and nodded. She stretched out and pressed a small kiss to Kate's cheek. "Okay!" With that, she left the room to go with the boys.

When the door shut, Kate looked up at Rick, who was crying but trying to hide it.

"Castle" she smiled. "Come here."

He walked over and dropped into the chair next to her bed. "Kate, I-"

"I love you." She cut him off. "I love you so much. And I love your daughter. Which is why…"

His eyes widened. "Kate, what are you doing."

"We're over, Rick. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>I'm working on the new chapter now. Please do not eat me alive.<p>

OH! And please review. It makes me feel good and I write faster.


	37. Chapter 37

I know, I know. I finally updated.

* * *

><p>"Kate, no. I'm not leaving you." Rick's eyes filled with tears as he moved closer to her. His hand reached out to take hers, but she pulled away quickly, letting out a hiss of pain.<p>

"Castle."

"No!" He reached out and took her hand before she could pull back. "Please, Kate. What's going on? We were fine. You're fine. Okay? I love you so, so much. And you love me too. I know you do. Why are you doing this?"

"It's for the best. You aren't safe, and neither is Alexis. I… I need you to go. Get out of here."

She pulled her hand from his and turned her head away from him. Kate couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore. He needed to go, before she told him everything about her kidnapping. She could have the boys cover for her and all would be well. She would personally take Meredith down, and they could be a family again.

"Kate… Please." The pain showed through in his eyes. He knew something was wrong, but she couldn't tell him.

She sucked in a deep breath and stopped the tears from falling. Pulling herself together for a quick moment, she looked directly into his eyes, and spoke the words she never wanted to say.

"Goodbye, Rick."

His entire body shuddered as he looked at her. He knew something was wrong, but couldn't get a word out of her. It hurt him more to think that this could actually be the last time they saw one another, but he'd be damned if he didn't get her back. He loved her. She was family.

Castle stood from his chair and leaned over, pressing his lips to her forehead in a brief kiss. "I love you" he whispered, before walking out of the room and toward the exit of the hospital.

The moment the door clicked shut, the tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. Kate fell back into the hospital bed, clutching her arm to her chest as she slowly began to sob. It wasn't fair, though she knew it was what had to be done. Her and the boys would put an end to Meredith's craziness once and for all. Especially before anyone else got hurt.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to stop crying when she head the door open back up. Ryan and Esposito walked in and took one look at her. She knew they heard her crying through the door. And she knew them well enough to realize they had come in to make her feel better. Kate hated crying. It made her feel weak.

Ryan was the first to speak in the room. "Hey boss. You alright?"

"Yeah" she nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Well on that note, what is going on between you and writer boy? He stormed out of here with more anger in his eyes than I've ever seen."

She sighed heavily. "We broke up."

Espo's eyes widened. "You… what? What do you mean you broke up?"

"I broke up with him. I… Look, I need to talk to you guys about something important. But, you both need to make me a promise. Castle cannot know anything about this, or what will happen, or me. Not until this is all over. Understand?"

Ryan spoke up first, then Esposito, confirming not to tell Castle.

"Okay" Beckett started. "It's Meredith. She had me kidnapped. Whatever is going on in that crazy head of hers has gotten worse, and fast. I had to leave Castle, or she'd kill him and take Alexis. She's crazy guys. We cannot let her get to them."

Espo's hands tightened into fists. "Crazy bitch isn't getting that kid. Not if we have any say in it. What do we need to do?"

"We need to find her, and put her away. You know the investigation we closed a little while back?"

"The Verallis case?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure Meredith was behind that, somehow. And if she wasn't, she got in with the wrong group of people as soon as it was over. The Castle's were fighting, but it never seemed this bad. Either way, they're in danger. You boys need to get a protective detail on them, ASAP."

"Beckett, what about you?" Espo asked. "You're in this too. You know the Captain isn't going to let you investigate your own kidnapping."

"I know" she sighed. "But, I'm telling you the truth guys. Meredith is coming back, and with a vengeance. She want's Castle and I gone so that she can have Alexis. You need to protect them. Please."

"We will boss, we promise."

The boys left to go back to the precinct, finally leaving Kate. She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, but she couldn't. Seconds went by, and finally the tears began to flow down her face once again. She missed him already. It made her feel weak. She didn't need a man, but she loved him more than she'd ever loved someone before. But she let him go.

Kate pressed her palms to her eyes and pulled herself together. She needed to put a stop to Meredith and get him back.

He couldn't believe it.

She left him.

He was a zombie in his taxi ride home. Alexis was curled up in his lap, sound asleep. The driver of the car had pulled up to his loft minutes before, but he didn't notice until the driver turned and yelled in his thick accent. After dropping a twenty to the man, Castle scooped Alexis up and walked himself slowly up to the loft.

He couldn't believe she was gone.

He laid Alexis in her bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His sweet girl knew nothing of what had happened that afternoon. He didn't have the heart to tell her. He knew she would be just as devastated as he was.

Castle made it to his room and fell back into his bed, his eyes focusing on the ceiling.

He knew something wasn't right.

Meredith took a sip of her martini as she watched the security tapes from where Kate had been held captive. She was started to feel bad for what her partner had done to the poor woman. But, alas, it needed to be done. Kate was just in the way of her plans to get Alexis back.

Everything was almost complete. Getting Kate out of the way was the easy part. Threatening Rick and Alexis lives was a perfect way to hurt the detective and make her leave them.

Now onto the next part of the plan: proving Castle an unfit father to Alexis.

Or, take him out permanently.

* * *

><p>Gonna tell you all this now, I have no idea where this story is going but it's sure going to be fun finding out.<p>

Also, I know Meredith really isn't this crazy, but lets just pretend she is.

If you have ANY suggestions as to where this story should go, let me know.


End file.
